Une histoire à raconter Le Hobbit
by Brise-glace
Summary: Comment refuser une proposition pareille ? Partir à l'aventure pour revenir riche ! Kenna n'a pas longtemps hésité, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il y aurait 13 nains et un hobbit en plus du vieux magicien gâteux ! Nouveau chapitre pour Noël 2015, en pause. But still alive !
1. Chapitre 1: Une soirée pas ordinaire

**Petit disclaimer : Mise à part Kenna, Padraig et Aimeric, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et je me suis inspirée autant de l'œuvre de Tolkien que des films de Peter Jackson. **

Il était une fois, en Eriador, près du Chemin Vert, la ville de Bree. Véritable carrefour marchand, cette ville était toujours animée, mais également toujours sous la pluie. L'auberge du Poney Fringuant tenue par le bon Prosper était reconnue jusque dans la Comté pour la qualité de sa bière et pour le bon service qu'on y trouvait. C'est dans cette auberge, un soir comme un autre, que l'histoire commença…

Kenna surveillait la salle d'un œil, tout en continuant à discuter et à boire avec ses deux complices de toujours, Aimeric et Padraig. Elle portait son habituelle capuche informe brune, et ses vêtements sales de cuirs bouillis. Elle et ses amis se trouvaient non loin du comptoir, pour pouvoir voir l'ensemble de la salle de l'auberge.

Aimeric était le plus jeune du groupe, il n'avait que 17 ans, mais son visage aux angles durs lui donnait bien 5 ans de plus. Il aimait se battre, profitant de sa grande carrure pour avoir l'avantage durant la lutte. Il n'était pas le plus malin du groupe, loin de là ! Mais sa bonne humeur et son optimisme faisait de lui un bon ami. Malheureusement, le courage n'était pas l'une de ses premières qualités, et Kenna ne l'avait pas en haute estime malgré son affection pour lui.

Padraig avait lui 24 ans, mais restait, et resterait, un éternel adolescent. Il était d'une taille moyenne, et d'une agilité incroyable. C'était lui qui avait accepté d'apprendre le tir à l'arc à Kenna, lorsqu'elle était toute petite, mais depuis, elle s'était révélée largement plus douée que lui ! Cependant, il désespérait à lui apprendre la discrétion, ce qui aurait été bien utile pour leurs vols quotidiens. Il était son seul véritable ami, le seul qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, et qui avait essayé de l'aider.

Nos trois amis n'étaient pas les jeunes gens les plus fréquentables de Bree, ils vivaient principalement du vol, et leur réputation n'était plus à faire, dès qu'un nouveau venu arrivait pour une courte période à Bree, vous pouviez être sûr qu'il repartirait allégé de sa bourse, et que le soir même, les éclats de rire de la joyeuse bande retentiraient au Poney Fringuant.

Mais ce soir, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu pour Kenna. Elle avait repéré un inconnu, seul à une table, près de la cheminée rougeoyante. Il émanait de lui une certaine aura, mais son air méfiant étonna la jeune fille. Ce serait un excellent défi pour Padraig de réussir à le voler sans se faire voir :

-Hé, Pad, au fond de la salle, à ta gauche, tu l'as déjà vu ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

-Non, jamais vu au Poney, dit-il en détaillant l'homme, il a des puces pour être agité comme ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais vu son manteau et ses bijoux, il ne doit pas être à plaindre… Ça te tente ? dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami, qui lui sourit en retour.

-D'accord, et si je réussis sans me faire voir, c'est toi qui paye la prochaine tournée !

-Ouais ! approuva Aimeric, qui se désolait devant le fond de sa chope vide.

Kenna observa à nouveau la prochaine cible de Padraig, et leva un sourcil. Cet homme était vraiment spécial, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que ce soir, ce ne serait pas à elle de payer les bières suivantes.

-Et si tu te fais voir ? demanda-t-elle en détachant son regard du mystérieux inconnu.

-Et bien, ce sera à moi de te payer ton hydromel. Mais comme tu le sais, je ne me fais jamais voir, se vanta-t-il, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Très bien, pari tenu. Tu as de quoi payer au moins ?

Padraig se mit à rire, il n'avait rien pour payer, mais il ne doutait pas de son talent pour le vol. Il ne s'était pas fait prendre depuis plusieurs mois, et cet homme ne semblait pas très fin, malgré son air supérieur. Il en était sûr, Kenna allait perdre son pari ! Il s'approcha normalement de la table de l'homme, fit mine de trébucher sur un pied de chaise, et tomba en avant, une main directement dirigée vers la bourse grise, accrochée à la ceinture de l'homme. Mais il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver, certes, bourse en main, mais également avec la lame d'un couteau sous la gorge !

-Tu pensais vraiment que je ne t'avais pas vu venir, après m'avoir longuement observé avec tes amis, après avoir pris le temps de repérer mon argent, puis ta piètre tentative pour paraître discret en trébuchant sur cette chaise ? Même un troll aurait été plus discret ! Lui asséna l'inconnu d'une voix grave, mais calme.

Padraig se sentait comme un idiot. Avait-il été autant prévisible ? Et pourquoi cet homme parlait de troll, ce n'était que des contes pour enfants, les trolls n'existent pas, tout le monde le sait.

-Enfin, mais non, j'ai…j'ai vraiment trébuché, je vous assure, rien n'était prévu, croyez-moi, monsieur… balbutia le pauvre Padraig, se demandant comment il allait sortir de ce piège.

-Vraiment ? Et que fait ma bourse dans ta main alors ? Ce n'était pas volontaire, comme par hasard, elle a décidé de venir se cacher dans ta paume ? Je n'aime pas du tout être pris pour un idiot, le menaça l'homme, appuyant la lame sur la gorge du jeune homme.

-Moi, je n'aime pas du tout que l'on menace mes amis, intervient Kenna, qui pour une fois, avait réussi à se faire discrète, et à placer la lame de son propre poignard sur la gorge de l'homme.

-Alors, vous allez simplement le relâcher, il partira, sans votre bourse, et je vous laisserais tranquille, ainsi, pas de problème, et tout le monde sera satisfait. Compris ?

L'homme releva légèrement la tête, et elle put voir qu'il avait des yeux incroyablement bleus ! Mais ce regard, trop grave pour être celui d'un homme ordinaire, la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se ressaisit, et appuya la lame, pour sembler sûre d'elle :

-Tu as compris, bouseux, ou es-tu trop stupide pour répondre ? Lâche-le ! Continua-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

-Personne n'ose me traiter de bouseux, et encore moins de stupide ! dit l'homme, un éclat de rage passant dans ses yeux. Mais il ne relâcha pas sa poigne sur la nuque de Padraig, qui lui, le pauvre, priait pour que cela ne soit pas sa dernière heure.

_« Mince, pourquoi il ne veut pas faire simple, lui ! Compliqués les hommes, ma parole ! »_

Kenna ne savait pas que faire, elle n'avait jamais tué personne, et ce n'était pas dans ses projets de devenir une meurtrière. Mais elle n'était pas comme Aimeric, elle n'allait pas abandonner son ami de toujours, le seul qui la connaissait vraiment ! Mais avant qu'elle ait à agir, elle entendit une voix :

-Mais enfin, jeunes gens, que se passe-t-il ? Que faites-vous Thorïn avec un couteau sous la gorge ?

Kenna leva les yeux, et vit un vieillard avec des habits miteux, tous gris. Il souriait ! Comment sourire quand vous voyez des armes sorties et entendez des menaces ? Etrange bonhomme. Elle vit qu'il s'appuyait sur un bâton et se rappela que des rumeurs couraient à propos d'un vieillard, magicien, avec un grand chapeau, et un bâton comme celui du vieux pèlerin face à elle.

-Gandalf, soupira l'homme aux yeux bleus, je ne pensais pas vous revoir dans de telles conditions, mais si vous pouviez nous débarrasser de ces deux morveux, qu'ils aillent faire les jeunes frappes ailleurs, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser !

Kenna remarqua le ton légèrement agressif de son prisonnier, et décida d'en jouer :

-Enfin, Monsieur Gandalf !

_« Par pitié, faites que je ne me sois pas trompée avec ce nom bizarre ! »_

-Je ne serais jamais capable d'un tel acte brutal, si je n'y étais pas obligée ! Cet homme a violemment attaqué mon ami, sans raisons, et il refuse de le relâcher !

Kenna le dit d'une façon si pitoyable qu'elle espérait avoir l'aide du vieillard, en lui inspirant de la pitié.

_« J'espère que cet idiot de Padraig a pensé a laissé la bourse… »_

-Sans raisons ? Cet idiot tient toujours ma bourse, ce n'est pas une bonne raison ça ? s'énerva le dénommé Thorïn.

_« Ca, pour être idiot… »_

Gandalf observa la jeune femme qui tenait la lame sur la gorge du prince nain, et sourit doucement en la voyant réfléchir à une nouvelle excuse. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir faire du mal à ce grincheux de nain, mais les fréquents regards qu'elle lançait au voleur attrapé prouvaient qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner tant que son ami ne serait pas libre…

-Thorïn, relâchez le garçon, cela résoudra le problème, dit Gandalf en souriant.

Thorïn fixa Gandalf, se demandant s'il plaisantait. Il avait une lame sur la gorge, par la barbe de Durin !

-Le relâcher ? Il a voulu me voler, et son ami veut m'égorger ! Je ne vais pas le lâcher pour me faire égorger ensuite !

-Peste que soit l'entêtement des nains ! grommela Gandalf.

Kenna observa le vieillard, l'implorant du regard pour qu'il l'aide, mais ne voyant aucune réaction, décida d'agir :

-Je retire ma lame, mais si tu fais du mal à mon ami, ta vie ne vaudra plus rien, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante, avant de retirer son poignard du dessous de la mâchoire de l'homme, mais sans le ranger pour autant.

Thorïn haussa un sourcil, puis en croisant le regard de Gandalf, décida de pousser le garçon pour l'éloigner de lui.

-Padraig, retourne chez Aimeric, et ne bouge pas avant que je sois revenue, dit Kenna d'une voix autoritaire.

_« Ce crétin aux yeux bleus pourrait se venger si le vieux partait d'un coup. »_

L'inconnu se leva, et Kenna se rappela enfin du mot nain qu'avait dit le magicien.

_« Il est petit ! C'est la première fois que je suis plus grande qu'un homme ! Enfin, en mesurant 1m54, ce n'est pas difficile d'être minuscule… »_

Kenna le détailla, malgré sa petite taille, il était impressionnant, elle n'aurait sûrement pas fait le poids s'il avait voulu se battre…

De son côté, le prince nain ne distinguait pas le visage de son agresseur, dissimulé par une large capuche, mais il pouvait constater qu'il n'était pas grand, il le dépassait à peine, ni très imposant. Ses habits pitoyables confirmaient le mauvais avis qu'il avait sur cet individu plus que douteux.

-Vous avez eu de la chance, Thorïn, de tomber sur une personne raisonnable, intervient Gandalf, cela est rare dans cette ville !

_« Ça, c'est sûr, tu as eu de la chance que je ne sois pas un de ces gredins… »_

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de menacer Padraig avec un couteau, il ne sait pas se battre, vous pouviez simplement le laisser partir !

-Vous plaisantez ? Il a voulu jouer au voleur, il a regretté, voilà tout ! Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, je l'aurais rapidement relâché !

_« Mais quel menteur ! Tu allais égorger Padraig, pauvre idiot ! »_

-Bien sûr, tout est de ma faute peut-être ? Vous auriez fait quoi en voyant un ami avec un couteau sous la gorge ? s'énerva Kenna, qui retira machinalement sa capuche.

Thorïn observa la personne en face de lui. Une femme ?! Une femme l'avait menacé, lui, prince et futur Roi d'Erebor ?! Elle n'avait pas l'air bien impressionnante pourtant avec ses cheveux bruns plutôt courts en bataille, son visage délicat, et ses grands yeux verts. Quoi que, en regardant mieux, elle n'avait pas l'air si fragile que ça avec sa cicatrice à l'arcade et son menton volontaire. En tout cas, elle l'avait menacé, et il n'oublie pas rapidement ces personnes inconscientes.

-Paix, demoiselle, je pense que les torts sont partagés, mon ami Thorïn est toujours très…réactif lorsqu'on le provoque, mais c'est de famille, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il faut être courageux, ou complétement fou, pour menacer un nain qui se fait voler… dit en souriant en coin, le vieux magicien qui s'amusait beaucoup.

_« Pas de risques, on est dans une auberge quand même ! »_

-Et il faut vraiment être lâche pour ne pas aider son ami, surtout que nous sommes dans une auberge, je ne risquais pas grand-chose, même si monsieur le nain se fâchait, répliqua Kenna en évitant de croiser le regard, sûrement meurtrier du dit nain.

Gandalf retient à grande peine un rire, décidemment, il aimait bien cette jeune fille ! Quelqu'un de courageux et avec la tête sur les épaules serait forcément un avantage pour la Compagnie…

-Thorïn, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec cette jeune personne, sans qu'elle doive subir votre regard assassin, demanda Gandalf, avec le plus de diplomatie possible.

Le nain se vexa, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il ne comprenait pas que cette fille puisse mériter l'attention d'un Istari, et que lui-même se fasse congédier. Il adressa un signe de tête à Gandalf, et alla s'installer à une autre table en ignorant Kenna.

_« Quel malotru ! Si tous les nains sont comme ça, je n'ose pas imaginer une auberge naine… »_

-Très sympathique votre ami, dit Kenna d'une voix ironique, mais pourquoi souhaitez-vous me parler ?

-Et bien, je vois bien à vos habits, et à ceux de votre ami, que vous n'êtes pas de la noblesse breaarde…

_« Euh… C'est lui qui parle avec sa vieille robe gris cheminée ?! »_

-Et je vois également au fond de vos yeux, continua le magicien, que le vol ne vous plaît pas, que cette vie que vous menez vous rend malheureuse…

-Vous voyez tout ça au fond de mes yeux ? Vous n'auriez pas abusé de la bière de Prosper, par hasard ?

-Je ne dis que ce que je vois, et ce que je vois est clair. Savez-vous vous battre, demoiselle… ?

-Kenna, je m'appelle Kenna. Et je me débrouille arc en main, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, à vrai dire…

-Bien, très bien, soupira d'aise le magicien, il manquait un archer…

_« Il est crétin, ou il fait exprès ? »_

-Un archer ? Pourquoi ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer, hé ho, je ne comprends plus rien !

-Je recherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure… Une aventure très enrichissante…

_« Enrichissante ? Tu m'intéresses là, vieillard… »_

-Enrichissante dans quel sens ?

-Hum, vous pourriez gagner assez d'argent pour que vous et votre ami viviez parfaitement à vos aises toute votre vie… Même assez pour que vos enfants ne manquent de rien.

Kenna haussa un sourcil. Il y avait un souci, c'était une trop belle proposition…

-Et c'est quoi les conditions ? Il y a forcément une aiguille dans la botte de foin…

-Oh, je vous laisse découvrir ça dans le contrat, dit Gandalf tendant un parchemin.

Kenna déplia le parchemin, et commença à déchiffrer les lettres. Elle ne lisait pas très bien, elle avait toujours préférer aller se balader dans les bois plutôt qu'écouter sa grand-mère qui voulait la faire lire et coudre pour devenir une épouse respectable. Pas vraiment imaginable.

_« Un quinzième des parts en cas de réussite, donc nous serons plusieurs… Prise en charge des obsèques, honnête mais pas rassurant ça… Aucune responsabilité en cas d'éviscération ? D'incinération ? La voilà l'embrouille ! »_

- Dites, c'est quoi le but de votre Compagnie en réalité ?

-Pour résumer, rejoindre une montagne lointaine, et chasser le dragon qui l'occupe…

-Rien que ça ? lança Kenna d'une voix complétement ironique. Chasser un dragon ? Ça existe toujours ces bêtes-là ?

-Le dragon qui nous intéresse est le dernier de la Terre du Milieu… Je sais, cela peut paraître complétement fou, mais c'est une Compagnie de guerriers, il y a des risques, mais cela ne serait pas une aventure sinon ! Et vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer la grandeur du trésor que protège ce dragon !

_« Faut déjà l'atteindre le trésor… »_

-Il y a beaucoup de risques, je trouve… Un peu trop même, grimaça la jeune fille.

-Il se peut que vous ayez entendu certaines rumeurs sur mes talents, demoiselle Kenna, vous savez donc que les risques sont grandement diminués avec un magicien dans la Compagnie, dit le soi-disant magicien, un sourire peu modeste aux lèvres.

Kenna croisa les bras, et se mit à réfléchir sérieusement. Elle n'avait jamais aimé voler, elle ne le faisait que par nécessité. Elle n'avait même pas de chez elle, enfin, si la vieille couche qu'Aimeric lui accordait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un chez-soi… Et Padraig, qui avait toujours voulu être garde pour la ville, mais qui n'avait pas de quoi se payer un équipement correct… Si elle acceptait la proposition, elle n'aurait plus de soucis, elle pourrait enfin s'acheter une maison dans les bois, Aimeric aurait assez de tonneaux de bières pour être saoul jusqu'à sa mort et Padraig serait garde…Mais comment être sûre qu'elle reviendrait ?

-Je suppose que malgré tous vos talents, vous ne pouvez pas me garantir que je reviendrais vivante et en un seul morceau ? demanda-t-elle au magicien.

-Non, mais je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vu, vous n'êtes pas une personne ordinaire. Vous avez un courage, encore indiscernable pour vous, mais que peu de gens possèdent. Je sens que vous avez votre rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Et je sens également que vous allez revenir dans cette auberge pour raconter votre histoire.

Gandalf souriait, mais il attendait avec impatience la réponse de la demoiselle.

Kenna prit le temps de réfléchir, avant de donner sa réponse :

-Pourrais-je au moins dire au revoir à mes amis avant de partir avec cette Compagnie ?

-Bien sûr, la Compagnie n'est pas encore arrivée, mais pour ma part, je pars demain soir. Et vous allez partir avec moi. Nous devons rejoindre la Comté pour trouver un cambrioleur. Mais avant cela, signez le contrat en tant qu'archère, dit-il avec un sourire détendu, donnant une belle plume à la jeune fille.

_« D'où elle vient cette plume ? Il l'a fait apparaitre ? » _

Kenna souffla un bon coup, et signa rapidement le contrat avant de le rendre à Gandalf.

_« Dans quels problèmes tu t'es encore mise Kenna ? »_

Le magicien regarda la signature, et serra la main de la jeune fille :

-Bienvenue dans la Compagnie de… dans la Compagnie ! Je vais vous laisser dire adieu à vos amis, j'ai pour ma part quelques affaires à régler. Rejoignez-moi demain à la même heure devant l'auberge, avec vos affaires de voyages.

_« Avec mes affaires tout court, plutôt… »_

-Très bien, monsieur Gandalf. Bon, à demain alors !

Kenna remit sa capuche, et sortit de l'auberge, ne pouvant se retenir de sourire devant l'idée d'un avenir meilleur. Gandalf retourna lui à la table du Prince Nain, qui n'avait, malheureusement pour lui, pas observer l'échange entre Kenna et le magicien. Il était trop occupé à surveiller deux individus, armés, qui semblaient ne pas lui vouloir que du bien. L'arrivée de Gandalf les fit partir, et l'histoire commença…

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction, j'espère que cela vous aura plus malgré que je débute, et merci d'avoir lu. **


	2. Chapitre 2: Le cambrioleur

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, très court, car le chapitre 3 sera un véritable pavé ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Contrairement au premier chapitre, Kenna sera la narratrice, et ainsi pour le reste de l'histoire. Disclaimer au premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Debout jeune fille ! Il est temps d'aller rencontrer notre cambrioleur !<p>

« Il ne pouvait pas aller le voir tout seul son putain de cambrioleur ! »

-Humpf… Je… veux… dormir !

-Ce n'est plus l'heure ! Il fallait y penser hier soir, quand tu as préféré rester écouter les musiciens, au lieu d'aller te coucher ! Allez, debout, ou je fais apparaitre un seau d'eau glacée au-dessus de ta tête, me menaça le magicien.

_« Même pas capable…Quoi que… »_

Je décidai finalement de me lever, de peur de prendre une douche peu agréable. Après avoir chassé Gandalf de ma chambre, je me débarbouillai rapidement le visage, puis j'enfilai mes nouveaux habits, un pantalon de cuir foncé, un haut à manches mi- longues blanc avec par-dessus une veste en cuir pourvue de nombreuses poches, des bottes en fourrure et une large cape en tissu épais. Tout cela m'avait été offert par Gandalf avant de quitter Bree, je pense qu'il avait eu pitié de moi en voyant que mes affaires se résumaient à une pauvre besace même pas remplie. Ou alors, il ne voulait pas être vu avec quelqu'un d'aussi mal habillé… Enfin bref. Je descendis dans la salle du Dragon Vert, une auberge hobbit plutôt sympathique où nous avions passé la nuit. Je n'eus le temps que de prendre un petit pain chaud avant que Gandalf ne m'appelle à l'extérieur.

_« Tss, c'est pas bon pour le cœur d'être aussi pressé… Ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas déjà au cimetière d'ailleurs. »_

- J'arrive, ça va, roh !

Je sortis en courant, pour suivre le magicien.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, je vis un hobbit en train de faire des beaux ronds de fumée, assis sur un banc.

_« Il faut que je lui demande de m'apprendre ! »_

Gandalf s'approcha, et transforma un de ses ronds en papillon qui alla s'éclater sur le nez du pauvre hobbit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner en voyant sa tête. Le pauvre nous fixa, ne sachant que dire, puis finalement nous salua :

-Bonjour…

-Qu'entendez-vous par là, répondit Gandalf, nous souhaitez-vous le bonjour ou affirmez-vous que c'est une bonne journée que nous le voulions ou non ? Ou peut-être voulez-vous dire que vous vous sentez bien aujourd'hui en particulier. Ou tout simplement qu'aujourd'hui est une journée où il faut être bon, hum ?

_« Allez, courage, petit hobbit, ce n'est que le début… »_

Le hobbit se demanda si c'était une plaisanterie, mais il était poli alors il répondit tout de même :

-Tout cela à la fois, je suppose. Puis-je vous aider ?

-C'est ce que nous verrons. Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure…

_« Voilà, je t'avais dit, ce n'est que le début »_

- Une aven… dit le hobbit avant de prendre un regard outré, Non, je ne vois personne à l'ouest de Bree, qui se montrerait intéressé par les aventures. Ce sont des choses désagréables qui ne vous apportent que des ennuis et retardent votre dîner !

Le pauvre fit mine de regarder avec beaucoup d'attention son courrier tout en crapotant. Mais il était vraiment trop poli, il nous accorda tout de même un Bonne journée ! pour nous faire comprendre qu'il fallait partir… Le pauvre, il avait relancé Gandalf !

-Dire que j'aurais vécu pour être éconduit d'un Bonne journée par le fils de Belladone Took, tel un vulgaire colporteur qui vend des boutons.

_« En même temps, ça doit faire plus de 15 ans que tu n'as pas dû laver ta robe, Gandalf ! »_

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous avez changé, et pas tout à fait en bien, Bilbon Sacquet.

-Excusez-moi, je vous connais ?

_« Non, mais il lit dans les yeux, ouais, je sais c'est bizarre petit père. »_

-Vous connaissez mon nom, mais vous ne vous rappelez pas que c'est le mien. Je m'appelle Gandalf, et Gandalf, c'est… moi.

_« Très clair tout ça, merci beaucoup »_

Le hobbit réfléchit quelques secondes :

-Gandalf, Gandalf… Le magicien errant qui faisait de fantastiques feux d'artifices ! Le vieux Took en avait toujours au solstice d'été !

-M'oui…

_« C'est ça, fais le modeste… »_

-Ainsi, vous êtes encore en activité ?

Alors là, je n'ai pu me retenir, et j'éclatai de rire, ce qui me récolta un regard meurtrier du vieux magicien susceptible.

-Et où voudriez-vous que je sois ? dit-il en se retournant vers Bilbon.

-Eh bien, hum…

_« Au cimetière, dis-le que je rigole encore ! »_

-Enfin, je suis content de voir que vous vous souvenez un peu de moi, même s'il ne s'agit que de mes feux d'artifices.

Gandalf observa le hobbit, et décida en souriant :

-Oui, et bien, c'est décidé, cela sera très bon pour vous, et des plus amusant pour moi. Je vais en informer les autres.

_« Les autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'il radote encore ? »_

-Informer les qui, quoi ? S'offusqua Bilbon, Non, non, non je regrette. Nous ne voulons aucune aventure ici ! Merci, pas aujourd'hui. Vous pourriez essayer au-delà de la Colline, ou de l'autre côté de l'eau. Bonne journée !

Il rentra chez lui en claquant la porte.

-Bon, le magicien encore en activité, il va falloir trouver un autre cambrioleur…

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Kenna, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec des pieds de hobbit. Et non, Bilbon sera notre cambrioleur, je le sais.

_« Hum, je vais me taire, pas envie d'avoir poils de pieds aussi longs que mes cheveux… »_

Gandalf avança vers la porte de la maison, et avec son bout de bois qu'il appelle *bâton*, il dessina un signe bizarre qui luisait d'une drôle de couleur bleue.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un sortilège pour le faire changer d'avis ? Une malédiction qui va faire venir des loups jusqu'à chez lui ? Ou juste une décoration ?

-Tu verras ce soir Kenna. En attendant, j'ai à faire jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, donc toi, tu vas surveiller notre hobbit, discrètement, et quand il sera l'heure de se mettre à table, tu sonneras chez lui, et tu m'y attendras. Tu pourras lui suggérer subtilement de mettre la table pour 16…

-Pour 16 ? Je sais que je mange beaucoup, mais 16, ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ?

Gandalf avais déjà tourné le dos, sans m'écouter…

-Vieux corbeau édenté…

Je cherchai un endroit confortable du regard, et m'installa, en attendant que le soir arrive.

* * *

><p>Voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review serait sympa pour que je puis améliorer l'histoire. Je ne poste pour le moment pas à rythme régulier, car je sais que lire une histoire avec seulement 2-3 chapitres, c'est très chiant, donc j'essaie de vous laisser de quoi lire avant d'installer un rythme de parution.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3: Chez Bilbon Sacquet !

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Il est assez long, mais j'espère que la deuxième confrontation entre Thorin et Kenna vous fera plaisir ! Un énorme merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que mon histoire est lue !

**Unnamedsomeone: Ma première review ! Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, je vais faire attention aux fautes, promis! ^^ Je ne pense pas spoiler la fin, ****car j'essaie de suivre le scénario des films, malgré que j'ai lu le bouquin, certains choses du film m'ont plus inspirée. J'attend avec impatience ta ****prochaine review, et encore merci! :) Et oui, Thorin va s'en souvenir de ce bouseux ! xD**

**Syriaworld : J'espère bien ! Même si son caractère de cochon va sûrement lui apporter quelques ennuis ! ;)**

**Past-Hell: Coucou, et merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est ma première histoire, mais j'en ai lu quelques unes avant de me lancer. ;) J'adore aussi ce moment,****ou Bilbon suggère gentillement la voie du cimetière à Gandalf ! ^^ J'espère que la réaction de Kenna va te plaire alors, ça m'a fait rire en imaginant la scène pour ma part. Encore merci, et bisou!**

**Nocciolla: Salut ! Merci, j'essaie de la rendre attachante sans trop en faire, pour éviter justement le côté Mary-Sue. J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer mon histoire !**

* * *

><p>Je regardai le soleil se coucher, en soupirant d'aise. Allongée sur un tapis d'herbe verte tendre, je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Je réfléchissais à ces derniers temps, à cette aventure qui allait avoir lieu. J'avais bien compris que Gandalf était parti chercher les autres aventuriers, j'avais hâte de les rencontrer, même si j'avais peur de ne pas être acceptée. Ce que j'aurais aimé que Padraig, ou même Aimeric, que l'un des deux soit là avec moi, l'aventure me ferait moins peur. Padraig avait très mal pris ma décision de quitter Bree pour un certain temps, il m'avait clairement dit que j'étais stupide de partir avec des inconnus, qu'il avait bientôt assez d'argent pour se payer un équipement de garde… Mais je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, il n'aime pas voler, il a toujours été du côté des gentils, pas des brigands. Aimeric m'avait simplement souhaité bonne chance, en disant que j'allais lui manquer.<p>

« Les deux vont me manquer. »

Quand je sentis mon ventre gargouiller, je me levai, et alla toquer chez le hobbit, imaginant déjà sa réaction. J'attendis quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Bilbon, avec un peignoir ridicule. Il avait l'air étonné, le pauvre petit.

-Je suis Kenna, enchantée de vous revoir.

-Euh, oui, de même. Nous nous connaissons ?

-Pas vraiment, répondis-je en souriant, ou puis-je poser mes affaires, je vous prie ?

Je tentais de l'amadouer en lui parlant avec beaucoup de politesse, et cela semblait marcher, il ne m'avait pas encore refermé la porte au nez. J'en profitai pour rentrer et observer sa maison-trou.

-C'est très joli chez vous ! C'est vous qui avais fait la décoration ?

-Merci, en effet, je me suis occupé de tout. Donnez-moi vos affaires, je vais les ranger.

« Dans la poche le hobbit ! »

-Très aimable à vous. J'en profite pour visiter, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Non, non, faites. Mais ne touchez à rien !

J'allai directement vers la cuisine, où une bonne odeur de nourriture se dégageait. Je vis sur la table le repas de Bilbon, un beau poisson à la poêle accompagné de quelques légumes. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le commencer ! Plutôt que de lui voler son repas, je décidai de m'approprier un gâteau à l'anis qui refroidissait près de la fenêtre. Ce gâteau me suffirait pour tenir jusqu'au souper.

« Délicieux ! Je vais lui demander la recette, Padraig adore les gâteaux à l'anis ! »

Alors que je venais de finir mon en-cas, et que Bilbon n'avait toujours pas réapparu, j'entendis quelqu'un sonner. J'allai directement vers la porte, et arriva quand Bilbon ouvra la porte.

La personne qui était dehors était un nain. Il faisait peur, il était massif, le crâne chauve recouverts de tatouages, avec deux haches croisées dans le dos. Un véritable guerrier.

« Vaut mieux être sympa avec lui, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir un sens de l'humour très développé… »

Il se présenta avec un accent étrange, qui me donna directement envie de rire :

-Dwalin, pour vous servir.

-Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir. Nous nous connaissons ?

-Non.

« Bon, je fais quoi moi ? Je me cache ou je me présente ? »

-Et je suis Kenna, pour vous servir.

Le nain me fixa, comme si j'étais un monstre à plusieurs têtes tout vert. Mais ce malpoli ne répondit même pas, et apostropha Bilbon :

-Ou est-ce mon gars ? C'est par là ?

-Euh… Qu'est-ce qui est par là ?

-Le souper ! Il a dit qu'il y aurait à manger, et en quantité !

-Il, il a dit, mais qui a dit ?

« Tiens, on voit que c'est pas la vieille branche grincheuse de Gandalf qui est responsable de la cuisine… Il ne doit même pas savoir cuire un œuf… »

Bilbon hésita, il devait sûrement se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de refuser de nourrir Dwalin, qui n'a vraiment pas l'air commode du tout. Il amena finalement Dwalin vers la cuisine, en soupirant. Je les suivis, en espérant secrètement que les nains n'aiment pas trop les gâteaux à l'anis. Le guerrier chauve mangeait comme un cochon, il goba même la tête du poisson.

« Yerk ! Quel porc ! Jamais vu quelqu'un manger aussi mal, même au Poney Fringuant ! »

-Excellent ça, apprécia le nain, y'en a d'autres ?

« Oh non, pitié, une fois, ça m'a suffit »

Bilbon ouvra grand les yeux, c'était un diner plus que généreux qu'il avait offert au nain.

-Comment ? Oh, oui, oui…

Il attrapa les gâteaux à l'anis, à mon plus grand désespoir, et les tendit à Dwalin.

-Je vous en prie.

La main du nain était énorme, il écrasa tous les gâteaux d'un seul coup, et se goinfra avec des bruits peu agréables. Bilbon, qui, je l'espère, se rendait compte à quel point il avait eu de la chance que j'arrive la première, avec mes bonnes manières, essaya de faire comprendre au nain qu'il n'attendait pas d'invité. Mais la cloche de la porte tinta avant qu'il ait eu le temps de demander des explications.

-Ça doit être la porte, dit Dwalin avec des morceaux de gâteaux plein la bouche.

« Perspicace le nain dis-donc ! »

Je suivis Bilbon jusqu'à l'entrée, je n'avais pas du tout envie de rester seule avec un nain affamé dans la même pièce. Bilbon ouvra à nouveau la porte, et c'était cette fois-ci un nain beaucoup plus petit que le précédent. Il avait une longue barbe blanche, il n'avait pas l'air tout jeune. Il avait l'air sympathique.

-Balin, pour vous servir.

« C'est tendance chez les nains, les accents bizarres ?! »

-Bonsoir, répondit Bilbon avec un air de chien battu.

-Oui, oui, il fait bon. Quoi qu'il risque de pleuvoir cette nuit. Suis-je en retard ?

-En retard pour quoi ?

-Pour rien, Bilbon, dis-je avant que Balin ne réponde, et je suis Kenna, pour vous servir.

-Enchanté, demoiselle. Puis-je vous demander la raison de votre présence à ce… rendez-vous ?

-Bah, euh, j'ai signé un contrat, qui parlait d'aventure, et de trésor. C'est Gandalf qui m'a dit de venir ici…

-Tout s'explique, vous devez être l'archer que Gandalf a déniché. Veuillez m'excuser, il n'avait pas précisé que vous étiez une femme, s'excusa le nain avec beaucoup de politesse.

-Ce n'est rien.

« Il change du premier, j'espère qu'il mange proprement »

Balin regarda derrière mon épaule et sourit de toutes ses dents :

-Bonsoir mon frère !

« Mon frère ?! »

Je me retournai, et je vis Dwalin, qui souriait aussi à son frère.

« Ils doivent être demi-frère, c'est pas possible autrement »

-Par ma barbe, tu es plus petit et plus gros que la dernière fois !

« Ah si, ils sont frères, y a que les frères pour se dire des gentillesses pareilles. »

-Plus gros, pas plus petit et suffisamment malin pour nous deux.

« Egalité pour les compliments »

Les deux nains se prirent par les épaules, contents de se revoir. Et là, je ne pus retenir un cri en les voyant se donner un coup de boule énorme. Bilbon sembla partager mon étonnement, et me regarda, dans l'espoir que j'intervienne.

-Vous avez le crâne solide, dis-donc…

Après le coup de boule, Dwalin montra le garde-manger à Balin, et ils trouvèrent rapidement un fut de bière. Bilbon fit un petit monologue qui me fit sourire, surtout que Balin, je l'aimes vraiment bien celui-là, crut que Bilbon s'excusait, et les accepta. J'allais réconforter le hobbit en lui disant qu'il finirait riche à la fin de l'aventure, mais la cloche sonna à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Bilbon semblait énervé, j'avais hate de voir s'il allait refuser les nouveaux venus. Il ouvrit la porte, et ce n'était pas un, mais deux nains qui attendaient :

-Fili

-Et Kili, pour vous servir ! Vous devez être monsieur Socquet.

« Presque, à une lettre, tu avais tout bon ! »

-Non, vous n'entrez pas ! Vous vous êtes trompé de maison !

« Bravo Bilbon, il faut résister dans la vie ! »

-Quoi, dit le nain brun, Kili il me semble, en rouvrant la porte, Est-ce que c'est annulé ?

-Personne ne nous a prévenu, continua le nain blond.

-Non, rien n'a été annulé !

« Grossière erreur Bilbon, tu perds l'avantage. »

-Ha, je suis soulagé, dit en entrant Kili.

Il me semblait jeune pour un nain, et il n'avait pas de barbe, bizarrement. Il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, loin de là, mais ses manières étaient à revoir. Il s'essuyait les dessous de bottes sur le coffre de mariage de la mère de Bilbon, au grand désarroi de celui-ci.

Pendant ce temps, Fili, qui n'avait pas beaucoup de barbe non plus, tendit un paquet impressionnant d'armes à Bilbon, sans respect, le prenant pour un vulgaire serviteur. Cela m'hérissa au plus haut point, et je ne pus me retenir de réagir :

-Dis donc, tu pourrais au moins lui demander s'il veut bien ranger tes joujoux avant d'entrer tel un prince de pacotille ! La politesse, vous connaissez, ou c'est quelque chose d'inconnu chez les nains ?!

Fili et Kili se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, et me fixèrent, ne m'ayant pas encore remarqué :

-Tu es qui toi ? me demanda Kili.

-Je suis Kenna, et ce pauvre hobbit s'appelle Bilbon Sacquet, et non Socquet, gros malin ! Il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive, il n'a rien demandé à personne, et pourtant, ils nous laissent tous rentrer avec beaucoup de politesse, donc en retour, ce serait bien de faire de même !

-Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur Sacquet, ou puis-je ranger mes armes alors ? dit avec un sourire en coin le dénommé Fili.

-Euh, je vais m'en charger ne vous inquiétez pas.

Fili se retourna vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Vous voyez ? Cela ne le dérangeait pas !

-C'était pour la forme !

-Fili, Kili, venez-nous aider !

C'était la douce voix de Dwalin, qui venait de la salle à manger, il me semble. Les deux nains le rejoignirent en souriant, et j'entendis vaguement de loin qu'il était question de bouger une table. Mais encore une fois, cela ne s'arrêtait plus, la cloche sonna. J'entendis Bilbon venir en grommelant, disant que si c'était une plaisanterie, elle était de très mauvais goût, mais en ouvrant la porte, ce n'était pas un, ce n'était pas deux, mais huit nains qui s'écrasèrent dans l'entrée. Et derrière, la vieille branche était là, un air innocent au visage, et Bilbon sut qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge :

-Gandalf, soupira le hobbit.

Tous ces nains se relevèrent et s'activèrent. Après quelques coups de têtes très tendres, tous se dirigèrent vers le garde-manger, pour mettre la table, malgré les protestations de Bilbon. Moi, je regardai horrifiée le garde-manger se vider peu à peu, commençant à culpabiliser en pensant au pauvre hobbit qui subissait cette invasion de nain. Gandalf, lui, semblait des plus à l'aise, il aidait en mettant les couverts, et demanda un verre de vin rouge à un nain, Dori si je me rappelle bien.

Après avoir compté les nains, Gandalf remarqua enfin ma présence :

-Alors Kenna, comment trouvez-vous vos compagnons d'aventure ?

-Ils n'ont pas de manières, ils braillent plus qu'ils ne parlent, et je sens que je vais devoir me battre si je veux manger à ma faim, mais ils sont sympathiques, ça devrait être marrant.

Gandalf me regarda bizarrement quand je qualifiai l'aventure de *marrante*, mais c'était l'heure de se mettre à table.

Je me retrouvai entre Kili et Ori, le plus jeune nain de la compagnie qui semblait très poli, au bout de table. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire ouf que tous les nains se jetaient sur la nourriture, comme s'ils n'avaient mangés depuis un mois. Ils riaient la bouche grande ouverte, me permettant d'admirer le repas d'un œil nouveau. Fili marchait même sur la table avec ses bottes boueuses pour servir de la bière à tous les nains. Je me contentai d'une tasse de camomille, gentiment proposée par Dori. Tout à coup, j'entendis un : Cul de Sec ! Et tous nains avalèrent le contenu de leur chope d'une traite. Pour le moment, ça allait, malgré que la bière coule largement sur leur barbe.

« Pour ceux qui en ont une, hein Kili… »

Mais là, le comble de l'irrespect eut lieu : Un concours de rot commença. Le frère d'Ori, Nori commença, il était loin de moi, je ne dis rien. Mais Ori, qui semblait si innocent et si poli, sortit un rot immonde qui dura bien huit secondes ! Et il était à côté de moi ! Je sentis que mes nerfs me lâchaient, et je me levai d'un coup :

-Ce n'est plus supportable ! Vous n'êtes que des porcs immondes, sans aucun respect ! Vous avez été éduqués où ? En fait, non, avez-vous été éduqués ? Vos mères auraient honte de vous !

Tous les nains me regardaient avec des yeux ronds, Gandalf souriait, et moi, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de tranquilité :

-Alors maintenant, comme je ne veux pas faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de mes jours en voyant Gandalf participer à un concours de rot, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !

Et je quittai la pièce, allant dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée, buvant ma camomille pour me calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis que les nains se levaient et commençaient à débarrasser.

« Au moins, ils débarrassent… »

Puis j'entendis Bilbon se plaindre de tapis et de plomberie. Et comme les nains n'avaient décidément pas envie de se calmer, ils se mirent à chanter et à faire de la musique avec les couverts ! Je ne savais pas que les nains savaient chanter, alors j'allai voir, discrètement, mais j'évitai de justesse une assiette qui passa d'une pièce à l'autre. Les nains jonglaient avec la vaisselle, en chantant, et ils réussirent à tous rassembler très rapidement. Cela me ramena ma bonne humeur, surtout en voyant Bilbon essayer de sauver sa vaisselle vieille d'un siècle.

« Ils forment une bonne équipe tous… »

Quand tout à coup, on entendit frapper à la porte.

« C'est qui le crétin qui a pas vu la cloche pour sonner ? »

Gandalf prit un air sérieux, et dit :

-Hum, c'est lui.

-Qui, lui ? Demandai-je.

Gandalf fit une petite moue, et se leva, pour aller ouvrir. Mais je le devançai, curieuse de savoir qui était capable de ramener le silence dans une Compagnie de 12 nains rien qu'en frappant à une porte. Je tournai la poignée, je tirai la porte vers moi, et là, en voyant qui était derrière, je la refermai aussitôt, et me dirigeai immédiatement vers Gandalf.

-Tu vas manger ta barbe, magicien de pacotille !

-Doucement, Kenna, pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ?, osa-t-il me demander d'un air innocent, mais avec une lueur coupable au fond du regard.

-Fais pas l'innocent, moi aussi je lis dans les yeux !

-Kenna, calmez-vous immédiatement, ou je vais me mettre en colère. Vous n'êtes pas une enfant, et vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous taire pour le reste de la soirée.

Je fusillai le magicien du regard, mais ne répondit rien, il me faisait un peu peur quand il se mettait en colère comme ça. Satisfait, Gandalf alla ouvrir la porte à nouveau, car les nains et Bilbon étaient restés figés devant mon excès de colère. Le nain qui entra était Thorin, l'agresseur de Padraig, et celui que j'avais accessoirement traité de bouseux. Il semblait d'humeur bougonne, mais pas meurtrière, heureusement pour moi :

-Gandalf, vous aviez dit que ce serait facile à trouver, mais je me suis perdu. Deux fois.

« Pauvre petit, on va te plaindre… »

-Et quand enfin, je trouve la porte avec le signe, je n'ai même pas le temps de de lever la tête qu'elle s'est déjà refermée. Je ne savais pas que les magiciens avaient pour habitude de claquer les portes comme salutations.

« Comme si tu connaissais beaucoup de magiciens… »

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait refermé cette porte, Thorin, c'est une de vos, hum, connaissances.

« Et voilà, il se venge pour le coup de manger la barbe… »

Thorin tourna la tête vers moi, et se raidit aussitôt, passant d'humeur bougonne à meurtrière :

-Que fait cette fille ici ?

« Ha, il est pas non plus au courant. Voilà pour toi Gandalf ! »

-C'est le magicien qui a eu l'idée, je suis innocente, dis-je en pointant Gandalf du doigt, qui lui toussota et me lança un regard chargé de menace. Je lui souris en retour.

-Gandalf, pourquoi est-elle ici ?

-Hum, il nous fallait un deuxième archer, et j'ai décidé que ce serait Kenna. Nous pourrons en parler plus tard, mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à vous présenter.

« Mon espérance de vie s'allonge de quelques minutes »

Gandalf posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bilbon, et fit les présentations :

-Bilbon Sacquet, permettait-moi de vous présenter le chef de cette Compagnie, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

« C'est le chef ? C'est un cauchemar ! »

-Alors, c'est le hobbit, dit le chef nain de sa voix grave, dites-moi monsieur Sacquet, vous êtes-vous souvent battu ?

-Pardon ?

- La hache ou l'épée ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ?

-Et bien, je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes, pour ne rien vous cacher, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce si important ?

« Je vais lancer un groupe anti-nain aux yeux bleus avec Bilbon »

-Et bien, c'est ce que je pensais. Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur.

Les nains ricanèrent, et je marmonnai à voix basse :

-Quel humour…

Gandalf me fit les gros yeux, mais fort heureusement, les nains étaient retournés dans la salle à manger.

Thorin était assis, devant un bol de soupe, je ne puis d'ailleurs m'empêcher de penser que manger une petite soupe, ça faisait pas vraiment chef autoritaire, mais aucun des nains ne fit de remarques. Ils commencèrent à parler de Montagnes Bleus, de Monts de Fer et d'un nain qui ne viendrait pas. Mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment, ne comprenant pas grand-chose. Enfin, ils commencèrent à parler de la quête, à la demande de Bilbon, et je me sentis un peu moins de trop :

-Bilbon, mon cher ami, commença Gandalf, il nous faudrait un peu de clarté. Loin à l'Est, par-delà des monts et des rivières, des terres boisées et des terres désolées, se dresse un pic solitaire.

« Il est impressionnant, il arrive à rajouter des détails inutiles à n'importe quelle phrase. »

Gandalf sortit une carte de sa robe, et Bilbon lut par-dessus son épaule :

-La Montagne Solitaire.

-Oui, intervient le nain roux, pas le gros, l'autre, Oin a interprété les présages, et les présages disent que l'heure est venue.

-Des corbeaux ont été vus traversant les montagnes, comme cela avait été prévu, continua Oin.

Il raconta une vieille prophétie, dont je n'ai presque rien compris, à par le mot *bête* à la fin. Bilbon remarqua aussi ce mot :

-Hum, quelle bête ?

-Oh, c'est surement une allusion à Smaug le Terrible, première et principale calamité de notre âge. Un cracheur de feu ailé, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher. Grand amateur de métal précieux.

-Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dragon.

« Merci Bilbon, j'allais le dire. »

Ori eut un sursaut d'hormones, ou une simple envie de parler, et il dit d'une voix geignarde :

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je me sens prêt, il va savoir ce que c'est le fer des nains quand il va l'avoir dans le trouffignon !

« Tu es mignon, mais maman va te gronder si tu te fais un trou dans ton joli pull de maille en allant tuer le dragon… »

Dori sembla partager ma pensée, car il lui ordonna immédiatement de se rasseoir.

Balin prit la parole d'une voix calme, cela changeait, et mit tout le monde en garde :

-Cela aurait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous, hors nous ne sommes que treize, et pas les treize meilleurs, ni les plus intelligents.

« Merci de rappeler que nous sommes inutiles avec Bilbon »

Son commentaire provoqua quelques réactions indignées de la part des nains, mais Fili prit la parole :

-Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux, mais nous sommes des guerriers, chacun d'entre nous. Tous autant que nous sommes.

Il me regarda en disant ses derniers mots, et il remonta légèrement dans mon estime. Par contre, Kili voulut imiter le jeune nain blond, et tenta de remonter le moral de tout le monde :

-Vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien avec nous ! Gandalf a du tuer des centaines de dragons !

« Kenna, ne rigoles pas, ne regardes pas Gandalf, ne rigoles pas… »

Dori demanda combien de dragons Gandalf avait tués, et je me risquai à tourner la tête vers le magicien qui répondit en s'étouffant avec la fumée de son tabac.

« Chapeau le magicien ! »

Cela provoqua du remous chez les nains qui se levèrent et recommencèrent leurs braillements. Mais tout cela fut vite interrompu par un ordre de Thorin dans une langue bizarre, qui me fit sursauter ! Il avait réussi à se faire entendre, seul alors que les 12 autres nains faisaient un bruit incroyable.

« Bah dis-donc, la sou-soupe lui a donné de l'énergie … »

Il fit un long discours, qui m'ennuya profondément. Enfin, il était charismatiques, et j'admets avoir forcé mes bâillements, mais juste un peu.

Balin rappela que la porte principale était fermée. Mais le magicien, qui visiblement cache tout dans sa robe sale, sortit une grosse clé en fer. Thorin prit un air de poisson mort, lui demandant où il avait eu cette clé. Gandalf lui raconta comme quoi c'était le paternel de Thorin qui l'a lui avait confiée, mais que maintenant, elle revenait à Thorin. Et pour gâcher ce magnifique moment d'émotions, je plaisante, Fili eut la pertinence de faire remarquer que s'il y'avait une clé, il y'avait une porte.

« Malin, le Nain ! Tss… »

Ils parlèrent de porte secrète, de runes cachées, de courage et de discrétion, ce qui amena dans la conversation le mot cambrioleur. Tous se tournèrent vers Bilbon, qui choqué, rétorqua :

-Non, non, non, je ne suis pas un cambrioleur, je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie !

-J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec monsieur Sacquet, répondit Balin, il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur.

« Mince, je pensais qu'il était gentil… Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire de moi ? »

Thorin tourna la tête vers moi, et rétorqua :

-Il a le temps d'apprendre, vu que l'un des membres qui s'est ajouté n'est qu'un vulgaire voleur de basses ruelles…

Tous se tournèrent vers moi, et je sentis que je commençais à rougir fortement, embarrassée.

-Je ne suis pas une voleuse, ni un mentor pour cambrioleur.

-Pas une voleuse ? Des faits passés m'indiquent le contraire…

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Je ne pensais pas que les grands guerriers supérieurs appréciaient les petites soupes, et pourtant…

Avant que cela ne dégénère, Gandalf s'énerva, et pour la première fois, m'apparut tel un vrai magicien :

- Ça suffit, si j'ai dit que Bilbon Saquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur ! Kenna est notre deuxième archère, et non pas notre voleuse. C'est compris ?

Personne ne dit rien, même si certains ne paraissaient pas en penser moins.

- Vous m'avez demandé de trouver les deux derniers membres de la Compagnie, et j'ai choisis Bilbon et Kenna. Ils ont plus de ressources qu'en suggèrent les apparences, et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez. Ou même qu'ils ne l'imaginent.

« T'emballe pas, tu ne me feras pas approcher du dragon à plus de 100 mètres… Mais merci pour le soutien, je retiens. »

-Vous devez me faire confiance, continua Gandalf.

-Entendu, répondit Thorin après réflexion, nous le ferons à votre façon, donnez-leur les contrats.

-Déjà signé le mien...

Quelques nains me fusillèrent du regard, j'avais osé signer le contrat avant l'accord du chef ultime buveur de soupe.

« J'en savais rien moi ! C'est la faute à Gandalf ! »

Balin soupira, et tendit le contrat à Bilbon. Pendant que celui-ci lisait à voix basse, Thorin se pencha vers Gandalf, mais je n'entendis pas ce qu'ils dirent. Gandalf tourna la tête, un air inquiet sur le visage, ce qui ne me rassura pas du tout. Bilbon me fit sortir de mes pensées quand il dit d'une voix forte :

-Incinération ?

-Oui, il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil, répondit Bofur en souriant.

Bilbon commença à devenir tout pâle, il me fit de la peine. Balin lui demanda si ça allait, et Bilbon répondit d'une toute petite voix :

-Oui, je…je me sens faible.

-C'est comme un four, mais avec des ailes, continua Bofur pour le déstabiliser encore plus.

-De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air.

-Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante, et pouf vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendre.

Bilbon respira plusieurs fois, mais s'écroula finalement lourdement. Fili se tourna vers moi, et me dit, toujours son sourire en coin :

-Je pensais que la fille allait s'évanouir plus rapidement.

-J'espère que tu n'aies pas trop déçu, parce que je ne vais pas m'évanouir.

-Quel dommage, je me serais fait un plaisir de te réanimer.

« Oh, oh, ça lui manque déjà les naines ? »

-Les petites tresses blondes, pas trop mon truc, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les fillettes qui aimaient ça.

Il sourit, mais ne répliqua rien. J'entendis pendant ce temps Balin dire que nous avions perdu notre cambrioleur. Cela me chagrina un peu, j'allais être le seul souffre-douleur de la Compagnie, mais rapidement, je reportai mon attention sur ma troisième tasse de camomille, me disant que j'en n'avais jamais eu besoin d'autant pour me calmer. J'entendis un son grave venant de la salle principale, et je me levai pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Ce que je vis et entendit me figea net devant les nains. Ils étaient graves et sérieux, tous chantaient l'histoire d'Erebor, une histoire triste. Je vis Thorin pour la première fois en tant que prince, il avait cette noblesse naturelle, mais également une douleur passée figée dans ses traits. Je me sentis complétement en trop, cette chanson ne me concernait pas, alors je partis dans une des chambres du hobbit, et décidai de dormir pour être en forme pour le lendemain. Je mis du temps à rejoindre les songes, plusieurs pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, mes peurs revenaient, mon impatience devant les surprises, tout se mélangeait. Et je m'endormis avec cette chanson si triste qui résonnait dans mes oreilles…

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Est-ce que ça vous a aussi fait rire en voyant Thorin boire une vulgaire soupe dans le film alors que les nains venaient juste de piller le garde-manger du pauvre Bilbon ?! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, puis j'essaierais de prendre un rythme régulier de parution. Merci beaucoup de me lire, et n'oubliez pas, une petite review fait toujours plaisir !<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4: Le départ !

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 4, qui annonce le début du voyage ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir à chaque fois d'en lire une !

**Darkklinne**: Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review positive, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! J'essaie de rendre mon histoire agréable à lire, que ce soit pour les fautes ou pour la construction des phrases ! J'espère que tu continuera à lire mon histoire avec plaisir !

**Unnamedsomeone**: Salut et merci à nouveau pour cette review ! Ce chapitre devait être drôle, car c'est la scène qui m'a fait le plus rire dans le film ! Tous ces nains rassemblés, ça fait de ces dégâts! ^^ Bien jouer pour le petit commentaire sur Tolkien! J'ai souffert pour lire le seigneur des anneaux, mais sans les détails, cela n'aurait pas été la même histoire! Et mon Thorin... Il est trop parfait, trop noble, faut bien se foutre de lui dès qu'on en a l'occasion! Sauf pour la chanson, bien entendu ! Ce qu'elle est belle, même si je la préfère avec la voix de Richard Armitage en anglais, celle en français est pas mal non plus! J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre même s'il est moins drôle que le précédent!

**cismet**: Salut ! Merci pour cet avis! Et oui, elle a un humour assez moqueur la petite Kenna ! Ça fait du bien aux nains de se faire remettre un peu en place! Et elle referme la porte au nez de Thorin, oui! xD En même temps, il avait bien gardé ce mystère le magicien! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, même si Kenna aura une petite baisse de régime au niveau des blagues!

**Akira Oakenshield**: Salut ! Merci beaucoup à toi de me lire ! J'avoue, je me suis bien amusée à trouver les répliques de Kenna! xD Bonne lecture de ce chapitre alors ! :)

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai tranquillement, je savais qu'il était tôt, je n'avais jamais aimé traîner au lit, cela rendait la journée si courte ! Je m'étirai un coup, puis j'ouvris les yeux. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour du départ, j'avais hâte mais j'avais aussi une frousse de gamine au fond des tripes.<p>

« Allez, le commencement d'une nouvelle vie, une vie sans vols, sans problèmes… »

C'est que je m'étais dit quand j'avais pris la décision de partir de chez mes parents. Ils avaient une ferme non loin de Bree, il y'avait beaucoup d'occupations, mais pourtant, dès que j'ai pu marcher, je m'enfuyais dès que je pouvais. Je n'avais aucun problème avec mes parents, mon père était simple mais très gentil et il aimait ma mère. Ma mère, elle, avait souvent rêvé d'une autre vie, mais la quiétude de la ferme, le soin qu'elle portait à en faire un endroit accueillant lui fit peu à peu oublier ses rêves de liberté. J'ai hérité d'elle ce besoin d'être libre, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus vitale. J'allais à Bree, observer les gens de plusieurs origines, imaginer ce qu'ils avaient vu comme paysage, puis j'ai fait la rencontre de Padraig. Lui était orphelin contrairement à moi, il volait déjà pour vivre alors qu'il n'avait que 7 ans. J'étais en train de jouer près de la fontaine aux sangliers de Bree, sur le rebord, quand un petit garçon à traverser la place à toute vitesse. Il m'a vu, et il est directement venu vers moi, il voulait que je garde le pain qu'il avait volé. Avant que je n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il était déjà loin et que deux gardes arrivaient. J'ai eu très peur qu'ils s'arrêtent pour m'arrêter, qu'ils devinent que j'étais complice, mais ils ne me remarquèrent même pas. J'ai attendu un long moment que le petit garçon revienne, j'étais fière d'avoir pu l'aider. Quand enfin il est revenu, il avait ce sourire que je connais parfaitement aujourd'hui, et il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Padraig. Ainsi, on est devenus de vrais amis, et je passais toutes mes journées avec lui, courant dans Bree et préparant des mauvais coups.

« C'était la belle époque… »

Je soupirai, et me levai afin de m'habiller et d'aller croquer un bout. Il ne restait pas grand-chose de la veille, mais je trouvai quand même de quoi me faire deux grandes tartines recouvertes de miel. J'allai aller dehors, pour profiter de lu lever du soleil, mais Kili et Fili firent leur entrée dans la cuisine :

- Alors bien dormi ? me demanda Fili en souriant.

-Oui, la dernière fois que je peux profiter d'un matelas, je ne vais pas me plaindre ? Et vous ? Vous vous levez toujours aussi tôt ?

-A part que Fili a ronflé aussi fort que Bombur, j'ai bien dormi, me répondit Kili, et non, nous sommes de corvée poney. On doit aller les préparer pour que le départ se fasse rapidement.

-Pourquoi c'est vous qui êtes de corvée ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-En tant que princes, et héritiers de Thorin, nous avons quelques missions supplémentaires, même si elles ne sont pas toutes aussi matinales, dit Fili en baillant.

-Vous êtes les héritiers de Thorin ?

-Oui, nous sommes ses neveux, me répondit Kili d'un air fier.

« Pitié, qu'ils n'aient pas aussi un caractère de cochon… »

-Ah, je l'ignorais. Bon, je vais vous aider à les préparer, ces canassons !

Nous sommes sortis, et les deux nains me montrèrent le chemin pour arriver aux écuries du village. Une quinzaine de poney se mirent à piaffer en nous voyant, espérant que nous apportions des pommes ou des carottes.

« Aussi poilus que leurs maîtres, ces petits poneys… »

De bonne humeur ce matin, je décidai de taquiner les deux jeunes nains pas très barbus :

-Hé, mais les gars, c'est normal que les poneys aient plus de barbe que vous ?!

-Kenna, tu t'aventures sur un terrain très dangereux là… N'oublie pas que nous sommes deux, alors que tu es seule, me dit Kili en souriant.

-Je dis ça comme ça, moi, je remarque, c'est tout… Tout le monde a des complexes, hein, vous inquiè…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà les deux frères avaient bondis dans une parfaite synchronisation, et me retombèrent dessus, m'enfonçant la tête dans une botte de foin à proximité. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me débattre, mais comme Kili avait bien dit, ils étaient deux et j'étais seule…

-C'était un coup de traîtres ! S'attaquer à une pauvre femme sans défense, à deux en plus, bravo le courage ! m'écriais-je, en essayant d'éviter d'avaler trop d'herbes.

-Je t'avais prévenue, tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même ! répondit Kili, en plein fou rire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ces gamineries ?! tonna une voix grave.

« Et merde… »

Les deux frères me relâchèrent immédiatement, et je me retournai en crachant du foin pour faire face à un Thorin plutôt énervé.

-J'attends des explications !

« Ouvre bien les oreilles mon coco ! »

-Et bien, commençai-je, nous étions en train de préparer les poneys, mais ce tas de foin, c'est très dangereux le foin quand on lui tourne le dos, m'attaqua d'un coup ! J'allais mourir étouffée, mais Kili et Fili essayaient de me sauver, comme vous avez pu le voir. Rien de grave, vous pouvez partir, on continue à s'occuper des poneys, tout sera prêt pour le départ !

Thorin avait croisé les bras, d'une façon menaçante, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs dans ma direction. Il s'avança d'un pas, et me dit d'une voix inquiétante :

-Je pense que vous n'avez pas bien compris. Ici, on n'est pas dans une auberge minable, mais dans ma Compagnie. Ici, on ne vole pas, on ne ment pas, et surtout, on ne me prend pas pour un idiot. C'est la dernière fois que je reste calme en vous disant cela, j'espère pour vous que vous allez vous en rappeler. C'est compris ?

« Mais oui, je vais te répondre… »

Je voulus m'esquiver en évitant de répondre, mais il m'attrapa le bras, en me le tordant :

-Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

-Je répète. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, et il me tordit un peu plus le bras :

-C'est bon, c'est compris, lâche-moi !

Il me relâcha enfin, et je me massai le bras en grommelant, il m'avait vraiment fait mal. Il continua sur sa lancée de reproche, toujours avec son air hautain et supérieur :

-Je ne t'ai pas permis de me tutoyer, il me semble.

-Faut un accord écrit avec témoin ?

Et là, je suis sûre qu'il s'est retenu de sourire pendant une seconde ! Mais il a vite repris son air détestable :

-Très amusant, dit-il en se tournant vers ses neveux, vous me décevez les deux, surtout toi Fili, vous n'avez pas compris que cette Quête était sérieuse, ce n'est pas un terrain de jeu. Les poneys doivent être prêts dans une heure, dépêchez-vous, je n'admettrai aucune excuse.

Puis il sortit, ne daignant même pas nous aider.

-Il est toujours comme ça ?

-Disons qu'il est exigeant, me répondit Kili, et que cette Quête représente beaucoup pour nous tous.

-Vachement exigeant alors ! On n'est même pas encore parti qu'il s'énerve déjà.

Je me tournai vers Fili, silencieux depuis le départ de Thorin. Il semblait beaucoup plus atteint par le reproche du chef nain que l'était son frère. Je m'approchai alors, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule :

-Hé, tu sais personne n'est parfait, sauf peut-être moi, et tout le monde fait des erreurs. Il m'en veut plus à moi qu'à vous deux, ce n'est pas grave, il va vite oublier.

-Tu ne le connais pas Kenna, chaque détail compte pour lui, il n'accepte pas les échecs, ni l'inattention, surtout pendant la Quête dont il a rêvé depuis si longtemps !

-Tu crois qu'il n'a jamais échoué lui ?! Les erreurs nous font avancer ! Et puis, admets-le, m'avoir foutue la tête dans une botte de foin, ce n'est pas vraiment une erreur…

Fili releva la tête, et se retint de rire en voyant l'état de mes cheveux. J'avais les cheveux décoiffés, formant une auréole autour de ma tête, avec en bonus quelques brins de foin qui tombaient lorsque je secouais la tête.

-Rien que pour cette tête-là, je ne regrette absolument pas mon erreur ! dit le nain blond en éclatant de rire.

Les deux nains se moquèrent encore de moi quand j'essayai d'aplatir mes cheveux, cela sans succès. Après cette petite interlude, nous recommençâmes à nous occuper des poneys, et tout fut prêt rapidement. Nous sommes alors retournés chez Bilbon, où la plupart des nains étaient réveillés. Gandalf était assis dans un fauteuil où il avait l'air un peu à l'étroit. Il me salua, et fronça un sourcil en voyant mon état :

-Et bien, vous avez dormi dans une étable, Kenna ?

-Non, non, simplement une attaque sournoise. Nous partons quand ?

-Dès que Bombur aura fini de manger… Cela ne devrait plus tarder, il ne reste plus rien.

-Pauvre Bilbon… Il vient avec nous d'ailleurs ?

Gandalf haussa les épaules, mais me fit un clin d'œil comme s'il savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Nous nous mirent en route quelques minutes plus tard, chacun avait un poney poilu. Je décidai d'appeler le mien Prosper, en hommage à celui du Poney Fringuant. Il était tout roux, et bien portant.

« Je vais te mettre au régime, mon gros, sinon les méchants nains vont vouloir te bouffer ! »

Alors que nous avancions tranquillement, Gandalf lança une idée de pari sur la venue de Bilbon. Il paria dix pièces que Bilbon allait venir, tous les nains parièrent contre, sauf Oin, dur d'oreille, qui avait mal entendu et paria donc pour. Pour ma part, je ne possédais pas les dix pièces, donc la question était vite réglée. Comme par hasard, quelques minutes plus tard, nous entendirent :

-Attendez, attendez !

Je me retournai, et je vis le hobbit qui courrait contrat en main. Il avait l'air différent de la veille, pressé de rejoindre l'aventure…

« Qu'est-ce que Gandalf a fait pour te faire changer d'avis… »

-Je l'ai signé, dit Bilbon en tendant le contrat à Balin.

-Et bien, tout me semble en ordre, dit le vieux nain après avoir examiné la signature, bienvenue monsieur Sacquet dans la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne !

« Il fallait qu'il donne son nom à la Compagnie, bien sûr… Il est d'une modestie… »

Etonnamment, tous les nains mise à part Thorin semblaient heureux de voir Bilbon. Ils ont dû oublier que Gandalf les as tous roulés avec son pari.

-Donnez-lui un poney, dit d'une voix grincheuse Thorin le modeste. Lui, c'est sûr, il n'était pas content de revoir Bilbon !

-Non, non, non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire, merci, répondit le hobbit qui perdit son sourire, je suis sûre que je peux vous suivre à pieds, j'ai déjà fait tout un tas de randonnées, vous voyez, je suis même allé jusqu'à la Grenouillère !

Mais ses explications ne servirent à rien, et les deux frères farceurs l'empoignèrent pour le hisser sur un poney.

-Ce n'est qu'un poney, monsieur Socquet ! Enfin, une ponette pour vous, qui s'appelle Myrtille !

-Kili, c'est Sacquet, pas Socquet, lui dis-je en soupirant.

-C'est la même chose !

Je ricanai devant la mauvaise foi du nain, et reprit ma contemplation des paysages qui m'entouraient. Je n'avais pas beaucoup voyagé dans ma vie, donc tout était nouveau pour moi. J'entendis les nains reparler du pari, surtout Oin qui se réjouissait d'avoir une si mauvaise oreille. Le nain qui prit le plus de temps à payer fut Nori. Je suis persuadée qu'il n'est pas tous sage, lui, chez Bilbon, il regardait tous ce qui avait de la valeur, mais surveillé par son frère Dori, il ne prit rien.

« Lui, personne ne le traite de voleur, bien sûr… »

Le début de ce voyage ne fut perturbé que par une crise de Bilbon, qui était selon lui allergique au crin de poney. Il avait oublié ses mouchoirs, le pauvre petit, mais le gentil Bofur lui tendit un tissu marron, et tout fut réglé. Nous traversâmes la Comté en cette première journée, et il faisait encore jour quand Thorin ordonna l'arrêt pour la nuit. Je pris soin de Prosper, qui réclamait déjà à manger. Quel goinfre ! Ensuite, comme je vis que chacun vaquait à ses occupations, je décidai d'aller m'entraîner un peu au tir. Je pris mon arc de fabrication artisanale, quelques flèches, et m'éloignai des nains discrètement, je ne voulais pas être jugée le premier jour de l'aventure. Je choisis un arbre pour cible, et commençai à tirer, à une distance moyenne pour m'échauffer. Puis peu à peu, je reculai pour rajouter un peu de difficulté. Alors que je bandais ma corde, et que je me concentrais sur la cible, j'entendis :

-Pas trop mal pour une femme !

Je sursautai, et lâchai la flèche, qui passa loin de l'arbre. Je me retournai, et vit Kili, arc en main.

-Tu m'as fait peur, gros idiot !

-Je sais, me répondit-il en souriant, mais dans un combat, tu ne pourras pas râler sur ton ennemi en disant qu'il t'a fait peur, tu auras déjà la tête tranchée.

Je fis la moue, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Je n'avais jamais utilisé mon arc pour me battre, seulement pour chasser de temps en temps, et encore, je n'aimais pas tués les animaux, mais surtout j'aimais tirer pour me vider la tête.

-De plus, tu prends trop de temps pour viser, alors que ta cible est immobile. Tu n'auras jamais ce temps-là pour sauver ta vie !

-C'est fini les reproches ? demandai-je, vexée.

-Ce ne sont pas des reproches, ce sont des conseils pour t'éviter de mourir à notre premier combat, me répondit le nain d'un air sérieux, remet-toi en place pour tirer.

-Je n'ai demandé des conseils à personne !

-Tu veux mourir ?

-Bah, non…

-Alors, tais-toi, et écoute.

Je fis à nouveau la moue, je détestais avoir tort, et j'étais susceptible en plus. Je fis tout de même ce qu'il me dit, et banda la corde de mon arc.

-Voilà, ton bras n'est pas assez tendu, donc tu trembles et tu prends plus de temps pour viser. Tends-le.

-Mais, ça fait mal !

-Voilà pourquoi les filles ne devraient pas se battre, me dit-il en riant.

« Ah ouais ? Tu vas voir ! »

Je bandai la corde, bras tendu, et tirait en moins de deux secondes. La flèche alla se planter dans l'arbre, mais un peu trop bas comparé aux précédentes.

-C'est mieux, tu dois tirer tout le temps comme ça. La précision viendra avec l'entraînement, mais vaut mieux toucher son ennemi plusieurs fois plutôt que de ne pas avoir le temps de viser son cœur.

-Merci, grommelai-je, de m'aider à ne pas mourir.

-Mais de rien, la râleuse !

-Je ne suis pas une râleuse !

-Je n'ai jamais vu personne râler plus que toi, tu sais.

-Ah bon ? Je râle vraiment autant que ça ?

-Non, pas tout le temps, quand même…

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je ne t'ai pas entendu râler quand tu dormais !

-Très drôle, vraiment, je suis écroulée de rire.

Nous nous chamaillâmes un moment, mais l'appel des estomacs se fit vite ressentir, et nous rejoignîmes le campement. Bombur était aux fourneaux, comme par hasard, et préparait un ragoût qui sentait divinement bon, accompagné de pommes de terre dorées. Tous les nains se tournèrent vers nous quand nous arrivâmes, nous interrogeons du regard.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je m'entraînais seule, c'est lui qui est venu m'espionner, annonçai-je directement.

-Et pour une femme, elle se débrouille bien ! Une technique très brouillonne, mais elle vise bien ! A la fin de l'aventure, elle sera une archère de talent !

-A la fin de l'aventure, cela ne servira absolument à rien, intervient Thorin, et j'espère pour toi Kili qu'elle sache se défendre, parce que ce n'est pas moi qui me sacrifierait pour elle.

Kili, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il se faisait reprendre par son oncle, baissa la tête. Mais moi, je trouvai cette remarque injuste :

-Il n'a jamais été question de sacrifices ou de je ne sais quoi, Kili m'a juste donné quelques conseils pour mieux tirer. Cela s'appelle être gentil, être aimable, mais tu… vous n'avez pas l'air de connaître.

-Ce que je sais, c'est que vous n'êtes qu'un poids pour cette Compagnie, même avec quelques conseils, jamais vous ne saurez-vous défendre seule.

-Hé, mais vous ne m'avez même pas vu tirer !

-Rien qu'à l'attitude, on voit que vous n'êtes pas une guerrière, vous êtes insolente et insouciante. Profitez que l'aventure soit calme pour le moment, cela allonge votre durée de survie.

Je regardai les nains, mais tous avait la tête basse. Même Gandalf ne disait rien.

« Ils sont tous d'accord que je suis un poids ? Ah. »

En essayant de garder la tête haute, j'allai chercher ma cape de fourrure ainsi que ma besace, sous l'œil étonné du chef nain.

-Mais que faites-vous ?

-Je vais prendre l'air.

Et je m'éloignai du campement, la gorge serrée. Même Kili et Fili n'avait rien dit pour me défendre. Le gentil Balin non plus. Personne n'avait rien dit. Je m'installais contre un arbre, assez loin pour que les nains ne me voient plus, mais assez proche pour que je puisse tout de même situer la lueur du feu.

« Tu aurais dû prendre un bol de ragout… »

J'observai les étoiles, cherchant celles qui brillaient le plus, en soupirant. Oui, j'étais triste, je me sentais seule. Mes amis me manquaient énormément à ce moment-là. Mais surtout, je trouvais Thorin particulièrement méchant avec moi. Dès qu'il m'avait vu au Poney, il m'avait placé dans une catégorie de moins que rien. J'avais juste cherché à défendre Padraig, je suis toujours persuadée que le nain ne l'aurait pas simplement relâché. Et puis, visiblement, les femmes naines ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup de répondant, pour que les nains soient choqués par mon attitude. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Bree commençait à devenir une ville sombre et que pour s'imposer, pour éviter d'avoir des problèmes, une attitude de victime, ce n'était pas une solution. J'avais vu pas mal de filles de mon âge se laissaient faire lorsque les voyous les traitaient, les reluquaient d'un air obscène. La plupart avaient fini au bordel de la ville, contre leur gré bien sûr, elles n'avaient rien pu faire pour se défendre. Mais si elles avaient montré qu'elles étaient fortes, qu'elles ne craignaient pas les petites frappes, elles n'auraient eu aucun problème. Enfin, Thorin verra bien un jour que je ne suis pas aussi inutile qu'il le pense. Je ne suis pas persuadée qu'Ori soit vraiment un guerrier non plus.

J'entendis un bruit de pas, et vit les deux frères nains arriver.

-On s'est dit que tu devais te sentir seule, commença Fili.

-Et que tu devais avoir faim, continua Kili en me tendant un bol rempli de ragoût tiède.

-Merci, mais Thorin vous a autorisé à quitter le campement ?

-Il ne le sait pas, on a attendu qu'il s'endorme, et comme c'est Bofur qui est de garde, il n'a rien dit quand nous sommes partis.

-C'est très gentil de venir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, retournez au campement, il serait capable de vous mettre de corvée crottin de poney pour avoir osé me parler.

-Tant pis, on sera de corvée alors. Tu sais, on n'ose pas le contredire, mais on n'est pas forcément d'accord avec ce qu'il dit. Tu te débrouilles vraiment pas trop mal avec ton arc.

-Je t'apprendrais à te servir d'une épée, si tu veux, me proposa Fili, comme ça, tu sauras aussi te battre de près.

Je souriais doucement, ils étaient vraiment différents de leur oncle.

-Merci beaucoup les deux.

Les deux nains me sourirent, et je commençai à manger. Même froid, le ragoût était bon.

-Comment ça se fait que Bombur n'ait pas tout mangé ?

-C'est Dwalin qui t'a mis un bol de côté.

« Le gros dur ? Il m'a mis un bol de côté ?! »

-Ah bon ? Je le remercierai demain matin alors. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je suis fatiguée, dis-je en m'enroulant dans ma cape, bonne nuit les gars !

-Bonne nuit Kenna ! répondirent-ils en cœur, et en s'installant chacun d'un de mes côtés.

Je regardai encore un instant les étoiles, puis m'endormit en souriant, accompagnée par les ronflements des deux nains.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un peu plus de description de l'ancienne vie de Kenna, j'espère que cela vous aidera à apprécier le personnage, sans verser dans le Mary Sue vomitif! Et Thorin pas toujours très sympathique ! Le prochain chapitre sera publié en fin de semaine, j'ai un peu plus de travail pour les cours cette semaine ! Encore merci de me lire, ça me fait plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous.<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5: Pas si facile la vie !

Salut, salut ! Alors, tout d'abord, je m'excuse du retard, j'ai pris plus de temps pour publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu une dure semaine, vive les cours ! Encore merci pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous plaît ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, surtout vu le temps d'attente ! Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

**Akira Oakenshield: **Salut ! Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'il te plaise autant, voir plus, que les précédents ! Bisou !

**Past-Hell: **Salut ! Pas mordre, la suite est là ! :P Je trouve que dans les différents fanfics que j'ai pu lire, il manquait Dwalin ! Je l'adore, le bourru de service ! xD Et oui, c'est dur, mais elle est solide la petite ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture ! Bisou !

**cismet: **Coucou ! Et oui, les trois chouchous des dames, on les aimera toujours ! ^^ Rajoute donc Dwalin à ta liste, le pauvre, il n'est pas apprécié à sa juste valeur, c'est un gentil nounours dans le fond ! XD

**Unnamedsomeone:** Coucou ! Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, et c'est très bien que tu me donnes ton avis, qu'il soit négatif ou positif ! Les deux frères ont trouvé une une joyeuse compagnonne pour faire leur conneries ! Je suis d'accord pour les Mary-Sue, mais c'est les avis des lecteurs qui comptent, je suis contente de voir donc que mon avis est partagé! :) Bonne lecture ! Bisou !

**LouOak: **Salut ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! ( ou lecteur... xD) Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review, elle était très gentille, toute positive ! J'aime bien Fili et Kili (comme toutes les filles je pense ;)) mais je vais essayer au fur et à mesure de donner de l'importance à chaque nain, ils sont tous si mignons ! ^^ Bon, Thorin reste mon chouchou, mais chut ! Je l'aimes bien aussi comme ça, un peu dur, un peu méchant, pas trop parfait, cela le rend plus...nain ! Encore merci et bonne lecture ! Bisou !

**Nocciolla: **Coucou ! Merci pour ta review très encourageante ! C'est plus une question de temps que de courage mais merci beaucoup ! :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai comme à mon habitude, avant que le soleil ne soit levé. Je me levai, puis vit les deux jeunes nains encore endormis. De meilleure humeur que la veille au soir, je décidai de les réveiller à ma façon. Je cherchai dans ma besace et trouva ma vieille gourde qui contenait encore de l'eau. Je me penchai au-dessus de Kili en premier, et lui versa la moitié du contenu de la gourde sur la figure. Il se leva en sursaut, et avant qu'il ne se mette à crier, je lui plaquai ma main sur la bouche :<p>

-Shht ! Ton frère dort encore !

-Mais, tu es pire que nous !

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu !

On se pencha au-dessus de Fili, et je lui versai d'un coup la fin de la gourde sur le visage. Comme il dormait la bouche grande ouverte, il s'étouffa à moitié avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et de nous voir, moi et Kili, mourir de rire sur le sol.

-Vous allez me le payer les deux ! J'ai failli mourir !

-Je suis innocent mon frère !

-Bien sûr ! Je te connais, il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées pareilles !

-Mais non, elle m'a aussi réveillée comme ça ! Enfin, je ne me suis pas étouffé moi !

-Kenna, tu vas me le payer très cher !

-J'attends de voir !

On se dirigea vers le campement qui s'éveillait peu à peu, surveillé par un Dwalin qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, Dwalin, lui demanda Fili.

-Cette région est trop tranquille, à part une attaque d'écureuils, on ne risque rien ! Mes haches commencent à rouiller !

-Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, moi. Merci pour le bol de ragoût, en fait, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il grommela dans sa barbe, et me tourna le dos.

« Pas un grand causeur lui… »

-Pas besoin de ronchonner, je te remerciais juste, dis-je ironiquement.

-Je t'ai répondu, je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. Tu es un peu jeune pour être sourde !

« Répondre, c'est pas marmonner ! »

-Je ne suis pas sourde, mais je ne parle pas le langage des ours, j'ai toujours trouvé la prononciation difficile, répondis-je d'un air innocent.

-Kenna, tu ne veux vraiment pas revenir vivante de cette aventure, ricana Kili, et ce ne sera pas un orque qui t'aura achevée, mais la moitié des nains qui auront décidé de t'écarteler !

-Mais voyons, je suis gentille et innocente ! Certes, je ne suis pas toujours très agréable, j'aime bien énerver les personnes qui m'entourent, mais c'est toujours fait avec amour et soin ! Je vous assure !

-Toi, gentille ?! C'est la meilleure blague de l'année, éclata de rire Fili.

-Fais attention, dis-toi que quand je suis méchante, je suis encore plus insupportable que ce que vous avez pu constater !

-Par ma barbe, je ne m'y risquerais pas, acheva Dwalin.

Tous les nains se réveillaient tranquillement, dans une ambiance tranquille, chacun rassembla ses affaires, fit son sac, et après avoir mangé un peu, chacun retrouva son poney pour la deuxième journée du voyage.

-Alors, mon gros Prosper, tu t'es bien reposé, demandai-je au poney en le grattant entre les deux yeux, pas trop dur la vie ?! Imagines si tu t'étais tapé Bombur, tu n'aurais pas eu cet air idiot et satisfait, tu aurais souffert toute la journée !

-Il ne va pas vous répondre, vous savez…

Je me retournai, en entendant la voix grave habituelle :

-Bonjour Thorin, oui, j'ai merveilleusement bien dormi seule dans la forêt, merci de vous en inquiétez, je n'en espérais pas tant. Et je préfère de loin faire la conversation à un poney qui m'écoutera sans me faire des reproches chaque seconde plutôt qu'avec un grincheux insupportable dès le matin. Je ne vise personne bien sûr.

-Pas la peine de jouer à la victime avec moi, je sais très bien que Kili et Fili ont dormis avec vous. Et puis, c'est vous qui êtes partie seule, vous n'étiez pas obligée.

- Après tant de compliments, je n'avais pas envie de rester avec l'élite, je ne me sentais pas à ma place.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas signer le contrat, et vous seriez restée dans votre petite ville minable à continuer vos vols…

-Dès que je vous ai vu, j'ai su que j'étais née pour vous emmerder, parfaitement navrée, achevai-je en me tournant vers Prosper. Il avait encore réussi à me blessée, alors que pour une fois, je n'avais rien dit pour mériter ces reproches.

-Je voulais, hum, m'excuser pour hier…

« Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ?! Je rêve là… »

Je me retournai à nouveau, fixant le chef nain qui lui fuyait mon regard :

-Vous avez dit quoi ?

-J'ai parlé un peu violement hier soir, je me suis emporté. Mais je pense toujours que vous n'avez pas votre place dans la Compagnie, et je le maintiendrais jusqu'à que vous fassiez vos preuves.

« Mouais, des semis-excuses, on va pas lui en demander trop… »

-On dirait presque un défi.

-Presque, généralement, un défi n'implique pas votre vie. Si vous ne savez pas vous défendre seule, vous ne survivrez pas bien longtemps.

-Je sais me défendre seule, justement.

-On verra bien. Votre seule chance serait d'être prisonnière, vous êtes tellement insupportable que n'importe qui vous relâcherait en moins d'une heure, me dit-il un sourire en coin, en s'éloignant.

« Ce sourire… Hein, quoi, moi, insupportable ? Il est pire que moi ! »

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de cet échange, j'enfourchai Prosper encore dans mes pensées, et suivi la colonne de nain, sans remarquer que Gandalf s'approchai de moi.

-Alors, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

-Oui, au final, j'ai bien dormi. Merci pour ton soutien hier soir, j'ai apprécié.

-Vous êtes assez grande pour vous défendre seule, il me semble, non ?

-Mouais, mais bon, je sais que je suis exceptionnelle, mais seule contre une Compagnie, ce n'est pas très égal.

-Voyons, vous savez très bien que plusieurs n'étaient pas contre vous, mais que simplement, ils sont loyaux envers leur chef, et ils ne le leur viendraient pas à l'idée de vous défendre, vous, une presque inconnue, contre Thorin, celui qui a toujours été là pour eux…

-Mouais…

« Ce qu'il peut m'énerver avec ses leçons… »

Je donnai un coup de talons à Prosper pour m'éloigner du magicien, qui commençait à m'agacer légèrement. C'est simple, il trouve toujours des solutions pour tout, il arrive à tout justifier. Je déteste les gens qui n'ont jamais tort, puisque moi, je suis persuadée que j'ai toujours raison. Forcément, ça ne colle pas. Le voyage continua tranquillement, j'adorai les paysages que nous traversions. Selon Dwalin avec qui j'avais un peu parlé, mais à qui je n'avais pas encore demandé la signification de ses tatouages, m'avait expliqué que nous allions dormir dans les Terres Solitaires cette nuit. Il semblait content, il caressait ses haches avec amour, j'ignore pourquoi, mais bon, il est sympathique pour un guerrier nain, donc je lui pardonne ses petites folies. Quand le ciel devint un peu plus sombre, Thorin ordonna l'arrêt pour la nuit, et Gloin fut chargé de trouver un endroit sûr. Il revint rapidement, il avait trouvé un promontoire avec une sorte de grotte où nous pourrions dormir tout en surveillant les environs. Nous déchargeâmes les poneys, et je fus désignée avec Bifur pour les nourrir avant la nuit. C'était de loin le nain le plus étrange de la Compagnie, il avait comme blessure de guerre une hache plantée dans le devant de la tête, et suite à ce handicap, il ne pouvait plus parler la langue commune. Il ne parlait qu'une langue aux accents rauques que je n'avais jamais entendus. Je me dépêchai donc de faire ma part du travail, puis je rejoignis les deux frères nains farceurs, en attendant que Bombur ait fini de préparer le repas du soir.

-Prête à t'entraîner ? me demanda Kili.

-Oui ! Ou ça ? On n'a pas le droit de descendre du promontoire…

-Et alors ? On n'est pas obliger de tirer, on peut juste travailler ta position et comment tu tiens ton arc.

-Ça me va !

On s'éloigna un peu du reste du groupe, mais Dwalin se leva et nous suivit :

-Je veux regarder, dit-il simplement.

J'haussai un sourcil, mais ne répliquai rien. Je pris ma position, faisant attention à mes appuis comme m'avait appris Padraig, et bandait mon arc sans encocher de flèches.

-Tends le bras, il n'est pas assez tendu.

Je grimaçai, je ne voulais pas devenir aussi musclée que Dwalin !

-Mieux, baisse ton épaule, sinon tu vas vite avoir une crampe, et tiens ton dos droit, il faut que tu sois alignée avec le reste de ton corps !

-Mais, quand je devrais tirer vite pour me défendre, je n'aurais pas le temps d'aligner tout mon corps !

-C'est pour ça qu'on le travaille maintenant, cela deviendra un mouvement naturel au fil du temps. Tes appuis sont bons, mais pas ta position. Rentre le ventre, et aligne tes hanches avec tes épaules.

-Je ne trouve pas ça naturel comme position, ça fait mal…

-Elle le deviendra si tu arrêtes de râler et que tu te concentres. La position est importante, mais pas autant que la concentration. Tu dois réussir à être concentrée tout en te détractant pour ne pas faire trembler ta main.

J'essayai de suivre les conseils, me concentrant sur ma respiration pour faire le vide, caressant la corde du bout des doigts.

« Difficile de se concentrer sur une cible inexistante »

-C'est beaucoup mieux, me félicita Kili, la position n'est pas parfaite, mais il ne faut pas espérer que tout change d'un coup. Si tu ne perds pas tes moyens à cause de la peur, ta volonté sera dangereuse pour ton ennemi !

-Pas trop mal, acquiesça Dwalin , mais rien ne vaut une hache pour survivre ! Je m'occuperais de son entrainement au maniement de la hache quand elle se sera un peu musclée.

-Euh, la hache, ce n'est pas très féminin, c'est un peu lourd aussi, essayai-je d'argumenter.

-Pas de discussions, ton mauvais caractère fera des merveilles pendant les combats, une hache en main, personne ne pourra t'arrêter !

« Hum, on va pas lui gâcher son espoir immédiatement »

J'entendis mon estomac gronder, et je remarquai enfin que tous les nains mangeaient déjà en regardant mon entraînement.

-Même pas vous nous attendez pour vous empiffrez ! Et je ne suis pas une bête de foire !

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement, faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu, sauf la silhouette de Thorin, qui me fixa sans rien dire de ses yeux bleus. J'avais trop faim pour lui demander si j'avais un bouton sur le nez, alors je me jetai plutôt sur la purée et la viande rôtie préparées par Bombur. C'était délicieux, alors repue, j'allai près du feu installer ma couverture.

-Vous dormez avec le groupe ce soir, dame Kenna ? me demanda Bilbon.

-Oui, je n'aime pas cet endroit, j'ai l'impression d'être surveillée depuis que nous sommes arrivés…

-Vraiment ? Nous allons subir une attaque ? Nous allons mourir ?

-Mais non ! C'est juste un sentiment, le sixième sens féminin, mais je ne suis même pas sûre, ne vous inquiétez donc pas aussi vite !

-Me voilà rassuré alors ! Bonne nuit, dame Kenna !

-Juste Kenna, je ne suis pas une dame, aucun sang noble ne coule dans mes veines. Bonne nuit Bilbon.

Je lui souris, il était gentil, mais tellement naïf et peureux ! Enfin, je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée non plus, ce sentiment d'être observée ne me quittait pas. Et j'avais vérifié, ce n'était pas Thorin malheureusement, il dormait déjà dos à son rocher. Bilbon se leva pour aller donner une myrtille à Pomme… Euh, non, le contraire, une pomme à Myrtille, sa ponette. Mais un cri angoissant résonna dans la nuit, et Bilbon se tourna vers Fili et Kili qui étaient de garde :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

-Des orques, répondit naturellement Kili, sans paraître vraiment inquiet.

-Des orques ! répéta Bilbon, réveillant Thorin par la même occasion.

J'essayai de paraître détendue, comme l'était Kili, mais en réalité, j'étais morte de trouille. Je n'avais entendu parler d'orques que comme rumeurs, ou de la part d'ivrognes vantards. Je ne pensais même pas que ça existait. Alors après avoir entendu ce cri, forcément que je n'étais pas rassurée.

-Des égorgeurs, reprit Fili, y'en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les Terres Solitaires en sont infestées.

« Pourquoi on dort là alors ? Bande de fous ! »

J'haussai un sourcil en voyant que Thorin ne réagissait pas, il semblait même… agacé ?!

-Ils attaquent au petit jour, continua Kili, quand tout le monde est endormis, vite et sans bruits, sans un cri, mais des mares de sang… Inquiétant, n'est-ce pas Kenna ?

Il me fit un clin d'œil, alors je me contentai de ricaner bêtement comme si j'avais compris depuis le début qu'ils tournaient Bilbon en bourrique.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle ? demanda Thorin, sur les nerfs.

« Moi, non, pas du tout ! C'est eux ! »

-Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orques est une plaisanterie ?!

« Hé, me regarde pas comme ça, je mouillais mon froc moi ! »

-On ne pensait pas à mal, dit d'une voix désolée Kili, en baissant les yeux pour changer.

-Non, vous ne pensiez pas, reprit Thorin, vous ignorez tout du monde !

« Cela ne doit pas être joyeux tous les jours d'avoir un oncle pareil… »

Le gentil Balin se rapprocha de nous en souriant :

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon gars, dit-il avec son drôle d'accent, Thorin a plus de raisons qu'un autre de détester les orques.

Je vis Kili et Fili devenir graves, ils semblaient connaître la raison de la haine de Thorin envers les orques. Par contre, ce n'était pas mon cas, mais Balin se mit à raconter l'histoire du prince nain.

Il parla d'une grande bataille pour reprendre un royaume perdu, la Moria. La Moria était prise par des légions d'orques, menée par le pire de tous, Azog le Profanateur. Balin le décrivit comme un grand orque pâle, qui s'était juré de supprimer la lignée de Durin. Il commença par décapiter le Roi, le grand-père de Thorin. Thrain, le père de Thorin, paix à son âme pour avoir eu le courage d'éduquer son fils au si mauvais caractère, disparut pendant la bataille. Personne ne sait s'il est mort, en fuite ou prisonnier. En tout cas, la bataille a continué sans que les nains ne soient guidés par un vrai chef. Mais Balin continua son histoire de l'émotion dans la voix :

-Et c'est là, que je l'ai vu… Un jeune prince nain affrontait l'orque pâle. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable. Sans armes et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger. Azog, le Profanateur, comprit ce jour-là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les orques. Notre ennemi avait été vaincu. Mais il ne y'eut ni festins ni chants cette nuit-là. Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres. Nous étions peu à avoir survécus. Et je me suis dit alors, qu'il y'en a un que je pourrais suivre, il y'en a un que je pourrais appeler Roi.

Tous les nains s'étaient levés en regardant leur chef qui se retourna, une douleur au fond des yeux. Moi, j'avais la gorge serrée, mais je fis mine de me prendre un insecte dans l'œil pour justifier leur humidité :

-Putain de moustiques, j'en ai un dans l'œil…

Dwalin me regarda, pas dupe pour deux sous, mais ne dit rien.

-L'orque pâle, demanda Bilbon, qu'est-il advenu de lui ?

-Il a regagné furtivement le trou dont il était sorti, dit Thorin, une lueur inquiétante dansait dans son regard, cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps.

« Ouf, un souci de moins alors ! »

-Allez, tout le monde va dormir, une dure journée nous attend demain, conclut le chef nain.

Je regagnai ma place, et m'allongeai en regardant les étoiles. L'histoire de Thorin n'avait pas changé les sentiments que j'avais à son égard, il était trop fier, borné et surtout il était injuste. Mais je comprenais mieux son comportement.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas une raison quand même ! Il est brave, il a dû porter son peuple seul, il a vu son grand père mourir et son père aussi sûrement, mais bon, ça n'excuse pas tout ! »

Sentant le sommeil arrivé, je regardai une dernière fois les horizons, en gardant ce sentiment d'être observée… Je m'endormis, inquiète.

* * *

><p>Alors, des commentaires ? N'hésitez pas, ça m'aide pour améliorer l'histoire ! J'avais une petite question à vous poser: A la base, je voulais faire de mon histoire une romance ( mais dans longtemps !), et je ne sais pas trop avec qui mettre mon petit personnage caractériel... Je n'ai pas envie de faire un triangle amoureux, ou un truc du genre, je ne suis pas scénariste chez Vampires Diaries ( blague à part, j'aime bien cette série! xD) mais bon, si ce serait plus marrant de la mettre avec Thorin (bonjour les engueulades), je ne sais pas si ça vous paraitrait bizarre. J'attends vos avis ! La suite, ce sera pour vendredi ou samedi prochain ! Bisou !<p> 


	6. Chapitre 6: Premiers problèmes

Salut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, trèèèès long ! Merci encore pour vous reviews, ça me motive vraiment ! Je ne répondrais pas cette semaine, j'ai pas mal de boulot pour les cours, et comme je fais aussi du sport à plein temps, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps pour vous répondre vraiment ! Je me rattraperais la semaine prochaine ! Bisou et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>J'étais en plein rêve, nous étions tous en train de rire autour d'un bon feu préparé par Gloin, Kili et Fili à mes côtés, Bombur s'était surpassé pour le repas, Bofur jouait de la flûte, Dori proposait du vin rouge tout en surveillant Ori pour qu'il n'en boive pas en cachette, Bifur gesticulait en criant, Nori volait de la nourriture au pauvre Oin qui nettoyait son cornet, Balin nous regardait en souriant, puis soupirant, tel un grand-père devant ses petits-enfants turbulents, et puis il y'avait Thorin, son magnifique sourire aux lèvres, nous racontant au combien les trésors d'Erebor étaient beaux. Mais ensuite, tout devient noir, et nous sommes littéralement noyés sous un amas d'eau… Attendez, de l'eau ? Mais je suis mouillée là ! C'est froid ! J'ouvre les yeux, et je vois ces deux idiots de frères hilares !<p>

-On t'avait dit qu'on allait se venger ! plaisanta Fili.

-Oui, et puis l'eau glacée au réveil, c'est très bon pour la peau ! continua Kili.

-Je vous jure que je vais vous étriper ! Vous démembrer os par os, vous arrachez la peau avec les ongles et vous crever les yeux avec une aiguille à cheveux ! criai-je en me levant d'un coup, prête à mettre mes menaces à l'œuvre. Mais les deux frères déguerpirent bien trop vite, et je me retrouvai face à Dwalin et Bofur, qui se retenaient à grande peine de rire :

-S'il y'en a un qui ose rigolez, je lui fais bouffer ses haches ou son chapeau. Vous ne racontez ça à personne, est-ce bien clair ? dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

-Bien sûr, me répondit Dwalin en s'esclaffant soudainement.

-Fais gaffe, fais gaffe je te dis, je peux être très dangereuse quand je le veux, essayai-je d'affirmer sans oser lui faire payer son insolence. Il est massif quand même, je ne suis pas sûre que je lui fasse très peur.

-Kenna, vous êtes dégoulinante, si vous ne voulez pas être malade, couvrez-vous au lieu de crier, me dit simplement Bofur en ricanant légèrement.

« _Voilà, je les ai matez eux ! Plus que 11 à soumettre ! _»

Je m'enroulai dans ma cape, appréciant la chaleur que me procurait la fourrure du rembourrage. Je ruminai des plans de vengeance contre les deux frères, tout en croquant dans une pomme.

_« Bien sûr, ils n'oseraient pas réveiller Thorin en lui jetant de l'eau glacée à la figure ! »_

D'ailleurs, les deux frères revinrent timidement au campement, essayant de dissimuler leur sourire en coin. Je me contentai de les fusiller du regard, puis je pris la décision de les ignorer le plus longtemps possible :

-Kennaaaa, si tu acceptes nos excuses, on t'indique qui a les derniers gâteaux à l'anis de chez Bilbon, minauda Kili en m'offrant son parfait regard de chien malheureux.

_« Oh les traître, m'appâtez avec de la bouffe… »_

-Dis-moi le nom, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

_« J'ai tenu 1min 19 en les ignorant… Pas mal ! »_

-Tu promets de ne pas te venger hein ? se rassura Fili.

-Promis, qui a les gâteaux ?

-On veut un bisou comme preuve de réconciliation ! tenta Kili.

-Rêves, je n'embrasse pas les petits adolescents pré pubères sans barbe, dis-je en rigolant.

Kili perdit immédiatement son sourire, vexé :

-Je ne suis pas un adolescent pré je ne sais pas quoi, c'est juste un retard de pousse…

-Mais oui, mais oui, garde espoir mon grand !

-Tu peux oublier pour les gâteaux !

-Hé, on avait un accord !

-Cet accord est brisé, tous les coups sont permis désormais ! Bonne chance, adversaire, tu ne vas pas faire long feu !

-Coupes-les poils de ton poney, et colles-les sur ton visage, personne ne devinera la supercherie !

Fili regardai notre échange, hésitant entre nous séparer et prendre parti. Mais de toute façon, nous fûmes interrompus par l'annonce du départ. Thorin prit comme à son habitude la tête de la file, accompagné de Gandalf et Balin. Fili et Dwalin étaient juste derrière eux. Moi, j'étais avant dernière, Kili fermait la marche, il pouvait rapidement nous défendre avec son arc si nous étions attaqués par surprise. Le ciel se couvrait peu à peu de grands nuages gris, et l'atmosphère était humide. Il allait pleuvoir, et je m'en réjouissais. Depuis toute petite j'adorais la pluie, l'odeur de la terre mouillée, et la couleur du ciel orageux. Bree était une ville pluvieuse, mais malheureusement pour moi, l'eau ne faisait que remonter les odeurs nauséabondes des égouts, et malheureusement pour la population, la pluie permettait de nettoyer toutes les traces du sang et de la mort dans les bas-quartiers. Mais avec les paysages magnifiques qui nous entouraient, pas d'inquiétudes, la pluie serait magnifique. Je rangeais mes affaires dans ma besace, pour être sûr que rien ne soit mouillé, surtout que le seul livre que je possédais, quelque chose sur les remèdes à base de plantes il me semble, était déjà assez abimé. Je ne l'avais jamais lu, je n'y comprenais absolument rien, mais bon, c'était à moi, donc je n'allais pas l'abimer volontairement. Dori, qui me regardait m'affairer, eut une mine étonnée, je pense qu'il n'avait pas dû voir le ciel s'assombrir :

-Mais que faites-vous donc mademoiselle Kenna ?

-Juste Kenna, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et je range mes affaires, il va pleuvoir bientôt.

-Mais voyons, Gandalf est un magicien, il empêchera la pluie de nous atteindre !

-Mais oui… A part nous tailler une tente dans son robe miteuse, il ne fera rien, il est magicien, pas faiseur de pluie…

-Vous verrez, demoiselle, vous verrez, dit-il avec un air de monsieur je sais-tout.

_« L'espoir fait vivre dit-on… »_

Nous continuâmes notre route un moment, je me retournai de temps en temps pour sourire à Kili, mais il semblait vraiment vexé de ma moquerie sur sa barbe. Il faudra que j'arrive à le faire sourire en évitant les excuses, car oui, je déteste m'excuser. Enfin, comme je n'ai jamais tort, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais pour quelque chose où j'ai raison, mais cela énerve souvent les personnes concernées. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je continuais mes réflexions sur la bêtise des excuses lorsque je sentis une goutte puis plusieurs atterrirent sur mon visage. Alors que les nains se mettaient à râler, à maudire le ciel, je levais ma tête en fermant les yeux et écartant les bras. J'adorais la sensation de l'eau sur mon visage, et cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu la pluie comme ça… Je me mis à rire, appréciant réellement l'aventure pour la première fois, je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il allait m'arriver, si j'allais mourir, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais loin de Bree, de ce trou à rat qui m'asphyxiait chaque jour un peu plus… Ici, j'étais libre, je n'étais plus en cage. Plus besoin de voler, plus besoin de se cacher ! Je surpris le regard étonné de Kili, et je ris encore plus :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Kenna, me demanda-t-il.

- J'aime la pluie, simplement.

- Moi pas du tout !

-Tu as tort Kili ! La vie, c'est comme une fleur, elle a besoin de soleil et de pluie pour devenir belle !

-Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas une fleur, donne-moi le soleil, et je serais heureux.

-Tu ne peux pas avoir le soleil sans la pluie, c'est une question d'équilibre, sans la pluie, l'herbe brûlerait et ne pousserait pas, et les animaux ne pourraient pas manger. Sans animaux et sans plantes nous ne pourrions pas vivre. Mais sans le soleil, le résultat serait le même. Essaie de te dire que la pluie apporte la vie, tu verras qu'elle te semblera plus belle.

-Tu es vraiment étrange comme fille, tu passes de la fille complétement insouciante qui se fait corrompre par des biscuits à l'anis, et puis l'heure d'après, tu me fais la morale sur l'équilibre de la vie, comme si tu avais eu toute une vie pour y réfléchir.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je me rendais compte de ce que j'avais dit sur la pluie. On aurait pu croire que c'était Gandalf qui avait parlé, mais non, c'était moi.

-Je me suis emballée, Kili, j'aime vraiment la pluie mais visiblement, ça monte au cerveau.

-Ce n'était pas un reproche, tu sais, dit-il en souriant.

J'haussai les épaules, puis me tournai en regardant vers l'avant de la colonne. Je voyais Dori qui faisait avancer son poney vers Gandalf, et je décidai de le suivre. Il commençait à pleuvoir vraiment fort, et les nains n'avaient pas fière allure, ils étaient tous trempés, mais le plus à plaindre devait être Bilbon, il n'avait même pas de capuche. Voyant que de toute façon, j'étais déjà trempée aussi, je décidai de lui prêter ma grosse cape :

-Bilbon, tenez, vous allez être malade sinon, lui dis-je en lui tendant la cape en fourrure.

-Mais voyons, Kenna, vous êtes une femme, c'est vous qui devriez-vous protéger !

-La pluie ne me dérange pas, et je suis solide. J'insiste, prenez-là, sauf si vous voulez encore utiliser le mouchoir de Bofur !

Au souvenir du tissu sale que lui avait donné le nain farceur, Bilbon prit immédiatement la cape, en me souriant.

-Merci bien, Kenna.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, et tourna la tête vers Dori. Il gromellai dans sa barbe, et lorsqu'il vit que le fixais, il osa enfin s'adresser à Gandalf :

- Dites, monsieur Gandalf, ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ?

-Il pleut Maitre Dori, répondit la vieille branche, et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse.

_« Quelle logique, il m'impressionne… »_

-Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faudra trouver un autre magicien, continua Gandalf.

-Il y'en a d'autres, demanda Bilbon.

-Quoi ?

-Des magiciens.

-Nous sommes cinq, le plus grand de notre ordre est Saroumane, le Blanc, ensuite il y a les deux mages bleus… Je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent….

-Et qui est le cinquième ?

-Ah, le cinquième, c'est Radagast, le Brun…

-C'est un grand magicien ou est-il plutôt comme vous ?

Je ricanai légèrement, mais me tut rapidement en voyant le regard courroucé du vieux magicien.

_« Tu n'avais qu'à laver ta robe, et tu aurais été le plus fort, tout en blanc… »_

-Je dirais que c'est un très grand magicien, à sa manière. C'est un être doux, qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à tout autre. Il surveille sans relâche les vastes étendues de forêts, très loin à l'Est, ce qui est une excellente chose car le Mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied dans ce monde.

-Et pourquoi toi, tu pars en aventure alors qu'il y a d'autres régions où le Mal pourrait venir ? Tu pourrais aussi les surveiller, lui demandai-je.

-Le Mal est partout, Kenna, nous le rencontrerons dans notre aventure, et tu seras bien contente de ma présence le moment venu.

-Mouais, pour l'instant, c'est tranquille, à part un peu de pluie.

-D'ailleurs, ou est passée ta capuche ? Tu es dégoulinante d'eau !

-Bilbon en avait plus besoin que moi, je pense.

Gandalf me regarda bizarrement, puis haussa les épaules en souriant. De toute façon, la pluie se calmait, et je voyais quelques rayons de soleil revenir dans le ciel.

-On s'arrête pour manger et on repart directement, ordonna tout à coup Thorin, Fili et Nori, vous surveillez le campement, Bombur, tu t'occupes de la nourriture, Bofur, va chercher du bois et Kenna, allumes un feu.

_« Il fait exprès ? Il pleut, le sol est humide, le bois est mouillé et il veut que j'allume un feu ?! »_

-Je ne pense pas qu'un feu va être possible, vu le temps…

Il se tourna vers moi, dardant son regard meurtrier sur moi.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, tu dis que tu n'es pas inutile, alors allumes un feu.

_« Depuis quand il me tutoie lui ? »_

Je ravalai ma fierté, de toute façon, avec lui, jamais je n'arriverais à prouver quoi que ce soit, il me proposera toujours des choses impossibles.

-Je ne peux pas allumer un feu sous la pluie, avec du bois mouillé. Et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un en soit capable dans cette Compagnie, alors si le but est de me tester, essaie de me donner des choses réalisables à faire.

Une lueur de colère s'alluma dans son regard, et il me toisa d'un air méprisant :

-Incapable d'allumer un feu… Je n'ose même pas imaginer la suite du voyage…

Je m'éloignai rapidement, pour ne pas exploser. Il faisait absolument tout pour me faire sortir de mes gonds, c'était incroyable. Je le surveillai du coin de l'œil, et bien sûr, il ne demanda à personne d'autres d'allumer un feu, il savait que c'était impossible. Quelle ordure ! Bilbon vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, encore enroulé dans ma cape :

-Vous savez, je suis bien plus inutile que vous, mais visiblement, il n'est pas du genre à faciliter l'intégration, surtout quand on lui tient tête.

-Je la mets là où je pense, son intégration. Il est insupportable ! Il fait absolument tout pour me rabaisser, même pour des choses aussi stupides qu'allumer un feu sous la pluie !

-Vous avez bien réagi, vu votre caractère, il devrait s'estimer heureux d'avoir encore sa barbe, rigola Bilbon.

Je tournai la tête vers le hobbit en souriant à son trait d'humour. Il était sympathique, il essayait de me remonter le moral, mais les piques continues du chef nain commençaient à sérieusement m'irriter. S'il voulait vraiment me voir en colère, qu'il continue, mais je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte du danger. Même Dwalin ne me ferait pas peur dans un de mes excès de colère. Bombur arriva en essayant d'être discret, enfin Bombur discret c'est relatif, et il me tendit un tissu remplit avec du pain, du fromage et un morceau de viande séchée. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête, et commençai à manger. Je finis rapidement, et vérifiai rapidement que mes affaires n'avaient pas été abimées par la pluie, qui avait cessée, puis je me mis en selle, en attendant que les nains finissent.

Nous partîmes rapidement, et le beau temps qui était revenu rendit joyeux les nains. Ils se mirent à chanter, certains, deux frères que je ne nommerais pas, essayèrent même de danser debout sur leur poney. Mais je restais renfrognée, réfléchissant à comment me rendre utile dans la Compagnie. Je m'occupais tous les soirs des poneys avec Bilbon, mais visiblement, cela n'était pas utile, j'aidais Bombur à laver les bols et assiettes après les repas, avec mes leçons de tir à l'arc, je pourrais bientôt chasser… Mais non, rien de ça n'était utile. Pourtant, Ori n'avait rien d'un guerrier, Bombur non plus, et Dwalin ne s'occupait jamais des poneys. Dori, Nori, Bofur ne faisaient pas grand-chose non plus. Je ruminais mes pensées toute l'après-midi, ignorant les sourires des deux frères et ceux de Balin. Le soleil n'était pas encore bas dans le ciel quand nous arrivâmes vers une masure abandonnée. Il restait un bout du toit, et la fondation de quelques murs mais rien d'autres. L'endroit était silencieux, un peu trop. Mais Thorin décida que nous passerions la nuit ici. Je vis que Gandalf allait inspecter la maison, et je le suivis :

-Pourquoi cette maison a été abandonnée, Gandalf ?

-Je ne sais pas, un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici… Et c'est trop calme, je n'entends aucun oiseau, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Thorin qui s'approchait, je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route. Nous pourrions aller vers la Vallée Cachée…

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit Thorin, je ne m'approcherais pas de cet endroit.

-Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous aideraient, nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils !

-Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils !

-Je vous rappelle que nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire, le Seigneur Elrond pourrait nous aider.

-Vraiment ?! Un dragon attaque Erebor, quelle aide avons-nous reçue des elfes ? Des orques pillent la Moria, profanent nos salles sacrées, les elfes regardent et ne font rien. Et je devrais aller voir ceux-là même qui ont trahis mon grand-père, qui ont trahi mon père…

-Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre, je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassiez le passé.

-J'ignorais qu'elles vous appartenaient…

Gandalf regarda de haut le nain, puis partit en secouant la tête. J'avais suivi l'échange, la tension était rapidement montée, mais je ne pensais pas que Gandalf allait partir pour autant. Il s'éloigna de la Compagnie, sous l'œil inquiet de Bilbon. Pour ma part, je fouillais les ruines et trouvait les restes d'une poupée d'enfant. Quelle petite fille partirait sans sa poupée ?! En cherchant mieux, je trouvai des lambeaux de vêtements, de la vaisselle en morceaux et même un pendentif. La famille qui vivaient là n'étaient pas partie, elle avait disparue en laissant ses affaires. Cela n'avait aucun sens, mais cela ne me rassura pas du tout. Je pris la poupée et le pendentif, et je cherchais Balin. Heureusement, il était seul un peu à l'écart :

-Balin, il faut que nous partions… La famille qui vivait là a laissé toutes ses affaires, ils ne sont pas partis, ils ont simplement disparus. Gandalf voulait que nous partions, mais Thorin ne l'a pas écouté. Peut-être que toi il t'écoutera !

-C'est trop tard Kenna, regarde, le soleil se couche, Bombur a fini de préparer le repas et les poneys doivent se reposer. Moi non plus je n'aime pas cet endroit, mais nous n'aurons pas le choix pour cette nuit. Essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter, nous sommes 15, nous pourrons nous défendre s'il y a un problème.

Je soupirai, il avait raison, il commençait à faire nuit, Gandalf était parti depuis un moment, valait mieux l'attendre ici. Les nains avaient presque tous fini de manger, mais Bofur tendit deux bols supplémentaires à Bilbon pour qu'il les amène à Kili et Fili qui surveillait les poneys. Je pris mon bol, et commençai à manger, surveillant les alentours. Thorin était en train d'aiguiser son épée, il ne semblait pas inquiet du tout. Peut-être que j'avais exagéré, que l'endroit n'était pas dangereux. Je me détendis légèrement, appréciant la nourriture. Mais les deux frères arrivèrent en courant, affolés :

-Il y a des trolls ! Ils ont pris des poneys !

Je me levai, et ne voyant pas le hobbit, haussa un sourcil :

-Ou est Bilbon ?

-Il est allé essayer de libérer les poneys discrètement, me répondit Fili.

-Combien de trolls ?

-Trois, dit Kili, faisant grimacer tous les nains.

-Vous êtes fous de l'avoir laissé seul avec trois trolls, dit Bofur.

J'allai chercher mon arc, voyant déjà mes mains trembler. J'étais inquiète pour Bilbon, et puis, 3 trolls, ce n'était pas rien, si ce que les histoires disent est vrai, quinze personnes ne seront pas de trop. Tous les nains s'armèrent rapidement, puis nous suivîmes les deux frères. On entendit rapidement de grosses voix, et on voyait la lueur d'un feu s'agrandir. Nous nous cachâmes dans des buissons à proximité, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis des trolls.

« Par Saint Prosper ce que c'est laid ! Et ce que c'est grand ! »

Les trois nains étaient debout autour d'un Bilbon apeuré. Je voulus aller l'aider, mais Kili me retint fermement :

-On attend les ordres de Thorin, chuchota-t-il.

-Tu es sûr qu'il va vraiment vouloir l'aider ?

Kili eut une moue peu convaincue, mais haussa les épaules. Je décidai de lui faire confiance et de ne pas bouger pour le moment. Les trolls n'étaient pas vraiment agressifs avec Bilbon, ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il était, et Bilbon répondit un cambriobbit.

-Un cambriobbit ?

-Ça se mange cette chose, demanda un des trolls.

-Y'a qu'à essayer, dit celui qui avait l'air le plus stupide.

Il essaya d'attraper Bilbon, mais sans succès, ils étaient lents et maladroits. Alors que Bilbon allait réussir à fuir, le cuistot troll lui barra la route.

-Il ne fera pas plus d'une bouchée, constata-t-il, il n'a pas de viande sur les os !

-Ya peut-être d'autres cambriobbits dans les parages, peut être assez pour faire un pâté !

Thorin fit discrètement signe à Kili de se tenir prêt, en voyant les trolls s'agiter pour attraper le hobbit. Les trolls attrapèrent le hobbit par les pieds, et lui demandèrent s'il y'en avait d'autres comme lui. Heureusement, Bilbon répondit non, mais le troll l'accusa de mensonges :

-Colles-lui les orteils au-dessus du feu, il faut le faire couiner !

Thorin poussa un coup Kili pour qu'il agisse, puis il se tourna vers moi :

-Restez cachée, essayez de ne pas nous tirer dessus.

Je le fusillai du regard, avant de reporter mon attention sur Kili. Il avait foncé pour frapper le mollet du troll le plus proche, qui se mit à couiner comme un rat :

-Lâche-le !

-Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ?

-J'ai dit, lâche-le, abruti !

Je souris un peu, avant de voir que l'insulte n'avait pas plu au troll qui balança Bilbon. Heureusement pour le hobbit, Kili lui servit de tapis pour amortir. A ce moment, Thorin sortit des buissons, suivi par tous les nains, et le combat commença. Je tirais à chaque fois que je voyais un nain en difficulté. Comme j'étais cachée, j'avais le temps de viser, alors toutes mes flèches atteignirent ma cible, ce qui veut dire le ventre du cuistot, la fesse droite du troll stupide et un des avant-bras du dernier. Il me semble n'avoir touché aucun nain, mais bon, je verrai bien à la fin du combat. Je vis que Bilbon avait libérer les poneys, attirant l'attention d'un des trolls qui l'attrapa avant que je n'ai le temps de tirer. Les combats cessèrent peu à peu, car les trolls menacèrent d'étirer Bilbon, ils le tenaient à deux, chacun par une jambe et un bras. Le pauvre Bilbon n'en menait pas large :

-Jetez vos armes, ou en fait des miettes !

Je regardai, inquiète, vers Thorin, pas sûre du tout qu'il obéisse. Je vis le même regard méprisant, qu'il me réservait d'habitude, pour le hobbit, mais il planta son épée dans le sol, obligeant les autres nains à faire de même. Les trolls séparèrent le groupe, mettant Thorin, Kili, Oin, Balin, Bombur , Fili et Gloin dans des sacs de toiles avec Bilbon, pendant qu'ils attachèrent les autres sur une broche, les faisant tourner au-dessus du feu :

-C'est pas la peine de les cuire, il suffit de s'asseoir dessus, et en faire de la gelée.

_« Comment cuisiner le nain, version troll… Appétissant… »_

-Il faut les faire rissoler, puis rôtir avec une pincée de sauge.

- Ça ne doit pas être mauvais !

- Laisses tomber l'assaisonnement, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! Le jour va se lever, dépêchons-nous, j'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre.

_« Changé en pierre ? Il faut gagner du temps ! »_

J'allai agir, mais Bilbon semblait être le seul avec une once d'intelligence, et se leva :

-Attendez, vous allez faire une énorme bêtise !

-On ne peut pas les raisonner, ils sont idiots ! clama Dori sur sa broche.

-Idiots ? Alors qu'est-ce que nous sommes-nous ? dit Bofur.

-Je voulais dire, continua Bilbon, avec l'assaisonnement !

-Quoi, avec l'assaisonnement, s'intéressa le cuistot.

-Non, mais vous les avez sentis ?

_« Ils puent ! Mais est-ce que les trolls ont la même notion de puanteur… »_

Le troll renifla les nains, prenant une mine dégoutée.

-Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que de la sauge avant de les servir.

Quelques nains s'offusquèrent, traitant Bilbon de traître. Quelle bande d'imbéciles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'y connais, tu as déjà cuisiné du nain ?

_« Merde, il est moins con lui… »_

-Ferme-là, cria le cuistot, laisse le cambiolomobbit parler.

-Le secret pour cuisiner le nain, c'est…

-Oui, va-y ! Dis-nous !

-Oui, je vais vous le dire ! Le secret, c'est…les écorcher vifs !

_« Bilbon, pourquoi tu as dit ça ! »_

Tous les nains cette fois-ci protestèrent, mais je dois dire que j'étais assez d'accord. Les écorcher vifs, quelle idée !

-Tout ça, c'est rien que des bêtises, dit le troll pas trop con, j'en ai mangé tout un tas avec leur peau, faut les manger avec leurs bottes et tout et tout.

-Il a raison, moi, j'ai rien contre un bout de nain cru.

Le troll stupide attrapa, comme par hasard, Bombur et le plaça la tête en bas au-dessus de sa tête.

-Bigrement croquant ! dit-il avant de vouloir le croquer.

Voyant que Bilbon n'avait plus d'idées pour le moment, je ne réfléchis pas, et tirai une flèche dans le bras du troll, qui lâcha immédiatement Bombur en beuglant. Je m'avançai dans la lumière, capuche sur le crâne, et arc bandé.

-Tu ne vas manger personne imbécile !

Je vis le nain cuistot essayer de me contourner par la droite, mais je lui tirai à nouveau dans le ventre.

- Tu ne bouges pas ! Vous allez gentiment les relâcher, vous cherchez un autre truc à manger et on en parle plus !

- Tu es quoi toi ? Tu te manges aussi ?

-Si tu veux t'empoissonner, essaie donc, dis-je en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent, et ils m'attaquèrent tous en même temps, je perdis rapidement mon sourire, je n'avais pas prévu ça ! Je réussis à les éviter, tirant une flèche au hasard, heureusement qu'ils étaient lents ! Mais visiblement, mes flèches les énervaient, le troll intelligent m'attrapa violement, me coupant la respiration. Le troll stupide prit mon arc et le cassa en deux.

-Plus rien pour envoyer les trucs qui piquent ! Et comme tu m'as fait mal, je vais te manger en premier !

Il me chopa, mais j'étais à moitié assommée, je n'essayai même pas de me débattre. Heureusement, Bilbon intervient avant qu'il ne me croque la tête, je n'ai eu le temps que de sentir son horrible haleine !

-Non, pas elle ! Elle est infectée !

-Elle ? Une femelle ? Elle est quoi ?

-Elle a plein de vers dans les boyaux…

Le nain stupide sembla horrifier, et me lança vers les nains. Je n'étais pas aussi grosse que Bombur, et je ne sais pas quel idiot de nain eut le réflexe de lever son genou pour se protéger, mais je sentis une douleur vive dans le dos, et je ne bougeai pas un bon moment.

-En fait, ils ont tous des vers, ils sont infectés de parasites, c'est une horreur, je ne prendrais pas le risque, oh ça non !

Mais Oin et Kili, faudra que je me rappelle de leur mettre une gifle, clamèrent haut et fort qu'ils n'avaient pas de parasites. Mais le nain idiot sur lequel j'étais retombée bougea sa jambe, enfonçant encore plus son genou dans mon pauvre dos, je relevai la tête, c'était Thorin. J'étais à moitié affalée sur Thorin. Il fallait que je tombe sur lui, j'étais sûre qu'il allait encore plus m'en faire baver ! Mais bon, autant profiter, alors je lui donnai un grand coup de coude je ne sais pas trop où. Il me fusilla encore une fois de son regard bleu océan, mais, heureusement pour mon dos, ne riposta pas. Pendant ce temps, Kili et tous les nains s'étaient mis à beugler à qui veut l'entendre que c'était eux qui avaient les plus gros parasites :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'eux ? demanda le troll intelligent, Qu'on les laisse tous s'en aller ?

-Hum, et bien…

-Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu mijotes ? Cette petite fouine nous prend tous pour des andouilles !

-Petite fouine ?

-Des andouilles ?

Et là, qui je vois sur un rocher ? Ma vieille branche adorée ! Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant aimée qu'à ce moment-là !

-Que l'aube vous saisisse tous !

-C'est qui ça ?

-Aucune idée.

-Il se mange lui-aussi ?

Gandalf frappa son bâton contre le rocher, le fracassant en deux. En fait, c'est vraiment un magicien ! On vit les premiers rayons du soleil, et les trolls commencèrent à brûler et se changer en pierre. Je restai un moment bouche ouverte avant de me mettre à rire, vite suivie par les nains. Même Thorin eut un sourire, et quel sourire ! Je le fixai bêtement quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête l'air de rien. Il m'avait quand même fracassé le dos, je n'allai pas lui pardonner à cause d'un sourire, aussi magnifique soit-il. Gandalf libéra Bilbon et Bombur, qui se chargèrent de nous libérer tous tour à tour. Quand j'essayai de me relever, je grimaçai de douleur, le bas de mon dos me faisait atrocement mal. Fili m'attrapa par le bras en me voyant me plier :

-Tu es blessée Kenna ?

-Pas vraiment, juste pris un sale coup de genou dans le dos…

-Je vais chercher Oin, qu'il regarde ça.

Il me ramena le nain sourd, qui me demanda de remonter mon haut. Lorsque je le fis, il siffla un coup.

-Par Durin, tu as une belle marque ! Ce n'est pas très grave, mais ça fait mal ! Je vais te mettre de l'onguent, cela va calmer la douleur.

J'essayai de voir le bas de mon dos, mais quelqu'un m'attrapa le visage, me forçant à le remettre droit. C'était Thorin, bien énervé.

-Tu te penses maligne de désobéir à mes ordres ?! Je t'avais dit de rester cachée !

-Mais, Bombur allait se faire manger !

-Bien sûr que non, tu as agis trop vite sans réfléchir, et tu t'ais faite attrapée bien trop rapidement. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que notre aventure est dangereuse ? Tu t'ais fait mal au dos, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire, si Bilbon n'avait pas eu cette idée de vers, c'est toi qui aurait été mangée !

-Si j'étais restée cachée, ça aurait été Bombur le repas ! Et comme tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je ne fais pas partie de cette Compagnie, une fois encore, tu devrais être soulagé que Bombur soit sauf, même si je n'ai pas été mangée !

Je dégageais mon visage, et me tourna pour que Oin puisse étaler l'onguent sur mon dos. J'évitai soigneusement le regard du chef nain, il avait encore été une fois injuste. D'ailleurs, il s'éloigna rapidement vers Gandalf. Balin s'approcha, avec son sourire habituel :

-On a tous eu très peur pour Bombur, mais aussi pour toi, Kenna. Si tu ne faisais pas partie de cette Compagnie, jamais Thorin ne t'aurait reproché d'avoir risqué ta vie. Tu as été courageuse de t'interposer, mais aussi folle. Tu étais seule contre trois trolls, alors que nous treize avions été fait prisonniers.

-Bombur allait se faire croquer, je n'allai pas rester manger des noix en regardant le spectacle !

-N'importe lequel d'entre nous serait intervenu, mais toi, tu n'étais pas obligée de le faire, tu nous connais à peine, et Thorin est détestable avec toi.

-Thorin est détestable, pas Bombur. Il cuisine pour vous et moi à chaque repas, il me remercie quand je l'aide à la vaiselle, il est gentil.

-Nous avons encore à apprendre de toi, visiblement, tu es très intrigante. Surtout pour notre prince, me dit Balin en me souriant. Je le dévisageai quelques secondes, mais il s'éloigna rapidement. Je décidai de ne pas prendre en compte ses paroles, c'était surtout des paroles de réconfort, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Dwalin arriva aussi en se tenant le dos, visiblement, la broche n'avait pas non plus été très confortable.

-Pas mal ton tir, gamine, tu progresses.

-Merci, dis-donc, fossile, ton dos te fait des misères ? Ça doit être l'âge !

-Fais attention à toi, je jure sur ma barbe qu'il pourrait bien t'arriver malheur si tu m'appelles encore une fois fossile !

-D'accord, pierre ancienne, je ne t'appellerais plus fossile, dis-je en souriant innocemment.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Thorin l'appela pour lui dire de chercher une caverne. C'est finalement Gloin qui la trouva. Une puanteur atroce, pire que celle de Bree, sortait de l'entrée. Je me bouchai immédiatement le nez, avant de m'avancer prudemment à la suite de Bofur. Il s'arrêta net, et je lui rentrai dedans. Il avait vu des centaines de pièces d'or sur le sol, et il évoqua l'idée que c'était dommage de les laisser là. Gloin approuva, et commença à creuser un trou pour cacher l'or. Je continuai ma descente, et je vis un arc dans un coin. Je le pris en main, il était un peu grand, mais il irait pour le moment. Un carquois était posé à côté, je le pris également. Je fouillai un peu, et je trouvai un poignard fin, avec un étui que je pourrais attacher à ma cheville. La lame était très belle, bien travaillée avec une écriture inconnue jusqu'à la pointe. Ayant trouvé de quoi m'armer, je décidai de remplir ma bourse avec les pièces d'or qui jonchaient un peu partout le sol. Au moins, si je meurs, on pourra toujours envoyer ça à Padraig. Ensuite, je décidai de sortir, l'odeur me dégoûtait, mais un éclat de métal attira mon attention, je me baissai et ramassa une chaîne fine, avec un magnifique pendentif en forme de fleur ou d'étoile, je ne sais pas trop. Il était en argent, un peu sale, mais je décidai de le garder et le glissai rapidement dans ma bourse. Je souris à Dwalin qui regardait avec un air tellement drôle les nains qui enterraient un petit coffre rempli d'or. Il semblait découragé. Nous sortîmes tous tour à tour puis on entendit du bruit. On se mit à courir, puis nous nous regroupâmes dans une petite clairière. Un drôle de bonhomme apparut, sur un traineau tiré par des lapins énormes. Je l'ai regardé de bas en haut, la bouche ouverte jusqu'au sol. Gandalf sourit, puis rangea son épée :

-Radagast ! C'est Radagast le Brun !

Les deux magiciens s'éloignèrent du groupe pour parler de choses graves, selon le fou en brun, qui avait une crotte d'oiseau sur la joue droite. Je m'assis sur un rocher à côté de Kili et Fili.

-Il va mieux ton dos ?

-Oui, je ne le sens plus, le baume d'Oin a fait complétement disparaître la douleur !

-Tant mieux, alors…

-Vous avez trouvez des armes dans la caverne des trolls ?

-Moi, non, mais Fili a trouvé deux nouveaux couteaux. Cela lui en fait dix-sept maintenant.

-Dix-sept couteaux, ce n'est pas un peu… excessif ?

-C'est toujours utile tu sais ! Tu es presque sûr de ne jamais être désarmé.

-Mouais, mais bon, ça fait un peu hérisson après.

-C'est mignon les hérissons !

-Tu es tout sauf mignon Fili !

Nous fûmes interrompus par un hurlement effrayant. On se leva tous, prenant nos armes. On entendit un grognement, et je vis une sorte de gros chien-loup, très grand et avec de très grandes dents, sur le rocher plus haut. Je le visais mais alors que je lâchai ma corde, il bougea pour nous attaquer, et ma flèche se perdit dans la végétation. Je n'eus pas le temps de ré encocher une nouvelle flèche que déjà la bête était trop près. Heureusement, Thorin passa devant moi et tua le loup d'un coup d'épée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le remercier que déjà je voyais un autre loup derrière lui, mais Kili tira, et Dwalin acheva la bête à terre.

-Des éclaireurs ouargues ! Cela veut dire qu'une bande d'orques n'est pas loin, dit Thorin en se tournant vers Gandalf.

-Une bande d'orques ?

-A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête, s'énerva Gandalf, à qui en dehors de votre clan ?

-A personne.

-A qui l'avez-vous dit ?

-A personne je le jure ! Au nom de Durin qui y'a-t il ?

-Vous êtes pourchassés.

-Il nous faut quitter cet endroit, dit Dwalin de son air grave.

-Impossible, répondit Ori, nous n'avons pas de poneys, ils se sont enfuis !

On se demanda que faire, quand Radagast eut un éclair de folie.

-Je vais les mettre à mes trousses !

-Ce sont des ouargues de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperont !

-Ce sont des lapins de Rosgobel, qu'ils essaient donc pour voir !

_« Quel drôle de nom, Gundabad et Rosgobel ! »_

Radagast partit rapidement, nous laissant dans la clairière sous les ordres de Thorin. Allions-nous survivre ? Je n'en sais absolument rien ! Allons-nous échapper aux ouargues ? Bonne question ! En tout cas, je trouve ça con d'échapper à des trolls, mais de mourir à cause de louveteaux…

* * *

><p>Alors, pas trop dur toute cette lecture ? Il m'a pris du temps celui-là ! J'espère que vous avez aimez, même si Kenna n'est pas au top de la forme question humour ! J'attends toujours les avis nouveaux, sur mon histoire, mon écriture et la romance que je veux introduire ! Bisou, bonne semaine à tous et toutes !<p> 


	7. Chapitre 7: Une course poursuite magique

Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui regroupe la course-poursuite à l'arrivée à Fondcombe ! Je vais rattraper mes reviews, donc si vous voulez directement lire le chapitre, descendez un peu, et bonne lecture ! Ah, et merci à ceux qui mettent mon histoire en favori, je parle toujours des reviews, mais c'est toujours valorisant de voir que son histoire est vraiment aimée au point de la mettre en favori! Merci!  
>Maintenant, la réponse aux reviews, de cette semaine et de la semaine passée ! Ça fait beaucoup en fait ! :P<p>**LouOak** : Coucou ! Alors là, oui, il était long le dernier chapitre, je l'ai fini vite pour respecter mon délai! xD Ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies la relation Kili-Kenna (Et Fili, ne l'oublions pas!), je les trouve mignons en complice de conneries! xD Et oui, vilain Thorin et vilain genou! Mais c'est un réflexe humain de se protéger! ^^ Bien sûr qu'il est chou Fili! :D Il est difficile Thorin, il a la vengeance glaciale, et il n'aime pas qu'on lui tienne tête! En tout cas, il n'aime pas pour le moment! ;) Bah oui, il fait quand même attention à elle, elle est assez intrigante notre Kenna ! Mais bon, il est mon chouchou à moi aussi, ce Thorin, mais chut! Perso, Dwalin, je l'adores, le vieux cliché du gros bourrin tout gentil en fait! Ça me fait trop rire de l'imaginer comme ça XD Bon nouveau chapitre en tout cas!

**cismet: **Salut ! Oui, Kili et Kenna sont deux terreurs, je plains sincèrement Thorin, Dwalin et compagnie! xD Imbécile, tu y va un peu fort non ? Il a eu un réflexe, très con, mais un réflexe quand même! ^^ Je ne suis pas d'accord non plus, il est adorable Fili! :P Tant mieux que tu aimes les longs chapitres, car je pense que je vais espacer mon temps de publication, de quelques jours, pas plus, mais poster des chapitres un peu plus long, ce sera plus facile pour moi. Ah ah, Thorin et Kenna... On dit toujours que haine et amour, c'est très proche, non ? ;)

**Laura en eryn** : Salut nouvelle lectrice ! Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir ! Merci pour les compliments sur Kenna, sur sa relation avec Thorin, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, une relation trop calme, ce n'est jamais bon pour un couple! Merci, je fais pas mal de fautes malgré mes soins pour les éviter, mais comme aucun de mes chapitres n'est vraiment préparés à l'avance, mes idées arrivent sur le moment, parfois quinze minute avant de poster :/, alors je perds des fois le fil. xD A plus, j'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience!

**Marine76** : Salut ! Merci pour ces petits commentaires sympas, j'espère vraiment que tu vas continuer à aimer mon histoire !

**Delphine: **Salut Delphine ! Merci pour ta review 3 en 1 ! xD Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais les soucis avec les portables, le mien bug tout le temps! Merci beaucoup de me rassurer en me disant que Kenna n'est pas une Mary Sue, c'est l'une de mes hantises profondes! xD J'essaie de faire dans l'original, pour me démarquer un peu des romances habituelles, mais en restant centrée sur les films, qui sont très bons je trouve. Je fais exprès de marquer cette différence, entre la relation de Kenna avec Thorin, et celle qu'elle a avec les autres nains. Même si elle parle beaucoup, il l'intimide un peu quand même ce chef nain! ^^ Pour répondre à ta question, Thorin est très rancunier ( Regarde avec les elfes xD), alors il veut lui mener la vie dure ! Mais en même temps, elle l'intrigue, notre Kenna, il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête, alors il essaie de la tester, de découvrir qui elle est. Il est contradictoire, on voit dans le livre avec son honneur puis avec l'attrait de l'Arkenstone, alors je pense qu'il doit l'être aussi avec Kenna, qui est une découverte pour lui. Merci beaucoup, j'attends ton avis sur le prochain chapitre! :)

**Nawenn: **Salut, déjà, merci pour ta review ! Alors, pour le moment, la romance qui a l'air de plus enchantée, c'est celle Thorin/Kenna, mais j'avais en tête une petite scène avec Kili qui pourrait te faire bien marrer, sans que cela engage un triangle amoureux ( Dehors Twilight! xD) ais je n'en dis pas plus, elle arrivera plus tard! xD

* * *

><p>Après avoir vu le traineau du magicien disparaître complétement, je tournai instinctivement la tête vers Thorin, espérant une solution miracle pour nous sauver. Mais il semblait complétement perdu, et désabusé. Finalement, c'est Gandalf qui s'imposa comme chef en nous ordonnant de le suivre.<p>

Nous sortîmes de notre clairière, arrivant sur un terrain herbeux, avec énormément de rochers. Thorin, qui avait eu vraisemblablement un sursaut d'orgueil, suivit le magicien à la tête de la file. Je n'avais pas de peine à tenir le rythme, comme quoi, ça sert de devoir courir après avoir commis son vol, mais je restais auprès de Balin, qui peinait en queue de file au côté de Bombur. Il n'était plus tout jeune, les courses poursuites, ce n'est pas bon pour le cœur… Enfin, Gandalf caracolait tout devant tel un jeune homme, mais ce n'est pas le propos. On entendait parfois la meute se rapprocher, mais Gandalf semblait savoir où nous allions. On courrait de rocher en rocher, nous cachant quand nous apercevions le traineau de Radagast, poursuivis par les ouargues. Nous eûmes une frayeur quand Ori manqua de nous faire repérer lorsqu'il continua de courir alors que la meute arrivait, mais heureusement, Thorin le tira en arrière. Cette course n'avait pas de fin, je ne sais pas comment on fait les nains avec leurs habits lourds, mais ils tinrent le rythme. Alors que nous nous cachions derrière un rocher, nous entendîmes un bruit de grognement au-dessus de nous, et avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, je me fis plaquée contre la roche par le bras de Dwalin et par celui de Thorin. Je pense que leur but était de m'assommer pour que je me taise, parce que mon contact avec la roche a été plus que brutal ! Et je ne pouvais même pas râler vu qu'un ouargue et son cavalier étaient perchés sur notre rocher, j'entendais la bête renifler. Thorin tourna la tête vers Kili, lui faisant un signe de la tête pour qu'il agisse. Le jeune nain encocha sa flèche et respira un bon coup avant de s'éloigner de la roche. Il tira rapidement, et j'entendis un glapissement de douleur. Malheureusement, ni la bête ni l'orque n'avaient étés mortellement touchés, et ils faisaient un bruit pas possible. Kili tira une deuxième fois, et enfin l'ouargue tomba du rocher. L'orque prit son épée et fonça sur le groupe, mais il fut achevé par Dwalin et Thorin, tandis que Bifur s'occupait du gros loup. Mais ils avaient fait trop de bruits et nous ne tardâmes pas à entendre les bruits de course du reste de la meute se rapprochant.

On recommença à courir, encore plus vite que précédemment ! Ils étaient à nos trousses, on les entendait vraiment se rapprocher de plus en plus. Mais Gandalf semblait toujours suivre une direction. A un moment, on vit quelques éclaireurs face à nous, puis plusieurs nous encerclant, on était en train de se faire piéger, il n'y avait plus d'issues. Alors que je cherchai la vieille branche du regard, j'entendis Dwalin dire que le magicien nous avait abandonnés. Avant de pouvoir réfléchir, j'entendis Thorin nous ordonner à moi et Kili d'abattre les ennemis à distance. Heureusement qu'ils se rapprochaient, car je n'avais pas la force de Kili, je ne pouvais pas tirer aussi loin que lui. Je pense que j'ai dû abattre trois ou quatre ouargues, mais ils semblaient toujours plus nombreux et plus proches. Et Ori, même Thorin avec sa mauvaise foi l'affirmerait, n'était pas très utile avec son lance-pierre. Alors que nous étions en train de craquer, nous entendîmes derrière nous « Venez, pauvres fous ! ». C'était Gandalf, qui avait visiblement trouvé une grotte. Les plus proches se jetèrent directement dans le trou, comme Bilbon et Bofur, et les autres suivirent rapidement. Il ne restait plus que moi et Kili pour contenir les ouargues à distance mais nous étions que deux. En les voyant approcher rapidement, on se mit à courir jusqu'au trou. Mais ce crétin de Thorin nous attendait avant de sauter, jamais il n'aurait le temps de sauter après nous, les ouargues étaient juste derrière. Nous échangeâmes un regard avec Kili, et sans ralentir, on agrippa Thorin pour le faire tomber avec nous. C'était moins une, un claquement de dents retentit lorsqu'on fit notre saut. Mais avec Kili, nous n'avions pas prévu que le passage soit si profond, et la chute fut douloureuse, bien que partiellement amortie par Thorin.

Il semblait d'ailleurs sonné sur le sol, Kili se massait le coude et moi, je sentais la brûlure de mon dos se réveiller. On resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger, sous le regard ahuri des autres nains. Lorsque je surpris le regard moqueur de Bain, je me rendis compte de la situation dans laquelle on se trouvait : Nous étions affalés sur le prince nain, qui lui avait atterri sur le dos, et pour ma part, j'avais ma tête sur sa poitrine.

_« Fiente de troll, ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose ! »_

Je me levai rapidement avant que le chef nain ne reprenne ses esprits, pour éviter ses représailles et son regard méprisant. J'entendais un son de cor puis des bruits de luttes en dehors de la grotte, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les orques ne nous avais pas suivis. Je levai la tête au bon moment, car je vis tout un coup un orque tomber dans le trou, et j'eus juste le temps de me décaler avant de me faire écrasée. Tous les nains levèrent leurs armes, mais l'orque était mort. Thorin, qui avait été relevé par Bifur et Nori s'approcha, et examina le corps. Il brisa la flèche qui s'était plantée exactement au niveau de la carotide de la bestiole.

_« Joli tir, sûrement pas moi qui ai fait ça. »_

Un pli de mépris se forma sur le front du nain, et il jeta la flèche comme si elle lui avait brûlé les doigts.

-Une flèche elfique !

Il se tourna vers Gandalf, semblant vouloir une explication, mais le magicien fit mine de n'avoir rien vu.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il cache encore… »_

Dwalin examina rapidement la grotte, et vit que c'était en fait un passage qui se prolongeait vers le fond. Avant que Thorin puisse protester, tous les nains s'engouffrèrent à la queue-leu-leu, suivant Bofur qui voulait vite partir, visiblement. Je voulus les suivre, mais quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras.

C'était le chef nain, qui semblait d'ailleurs mal à l'aise. J'attendis quelques secondes qu'il parle mais il ne se décidait pas :

-Oui ? Je sais, toutes mes flèches n'ont pas tuées un ouargue, contrairement à celles de Kili, je sais que je tirais moins loin que lui, et pardonnez-nous d'avoir du vous foncer dedans, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se dire que ça ne plairait pas à sa grande seigneurie ! Alors, c'était pour laquelle de ses raisons que tu… vous vouliez me parlez ?

Il me regarda avec un air étonné, puis me lâcha le bras en soupirant :

-Je voulais simplement te remercier, Kili n'aurait pas pu contenir les ouargues seul. Et tu peux arrêter avec ce vouvoiement forcé.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ai eu l'air étonnée. Pardonnez-moi l'expression, mais j'étais comme qui dirait sur le cul. Il ne voulait pas me faire de reproches ? Il me remerciait ? Mince, il a dû avoir un bon coup sur la tête pendant la chute, ce n'est pas normal sinon.

-Ah, euh, bah, merci. Je voulais pas crever non plus, je n'avais pas envie qu'ils se rapprochent trop, ces bébêtes, hum. Et sûr, faut pas le pacte de sang pour le tutoiement ?!

-Sûr, pas d'accord, pas de pacte de sang, me répondit-il en souriant.

-D'accord, dis-je rapidement avant de me retourner pour suivre les nains. Sinon, il allait voir que j'avais rougi, ce qui serait fâcheux. Comment sa femme a pu le laisser partir avec un sourire pareil, et ses yeux ! Elle ne doit pas avoir toute sa tête, la pauvre chanceuse.

On progressa lentement sur le chemin, Bombur se coinçait dans les passages les plus étroits, et on sentit rapidement une atmosphère étrange. Je sentais de moins en moins mon dos, et je voyais Kili devant qui ne massai plus son coude. Tous les nains semblaient de bonne humeur, et Gandalf souriait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. L'air était pur, c'était très particulier, comme… de la magie ?! Je fixai le magicien, avec un regard interrogateur, mais il se contenta de me faire un clin d'œil. Enfin, Dwalin nous dit qu'il voyait de la lumière, et un par un, nous arrivâmes sur une corniche. Et là, je me figeai en découvrant le spectacle.

Une grande vallée, magnifique, avec mille et une couleurs. Des arbres, de la verdure, des rivières, avec des habitations extraordinaires, comme dans un rêve. C'était de loin ce que j'avais pu voir de plus beau de ma vie, tous les paysages que j'avais vu avant celui-ci me semblait bien moins sublimes, tout à coup. Bilbon partageait mon émerveillement, je ne l'avais pas vu avec un aussi grand sourire depuis un moment. Mais pourtant, certains nains comme Dwalin, Thorin ou Gloin semblaient en colère, en découvrant cette vallée cachée. Ils fusillaient du regard leurs compatriotes, et je pense que si les yeux de Thorin avaient été des dragons, j'aurais finie carbonisée. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, ce paysage était magique, je ne pouvais pas faire semblant de ne pas l'apprécier.

-Voici la Vallée d'Imladris, dans la langue commune, on l'appelle…

-Fondcombe, souffla le hobbit à mes côtés.

-Ici, se trouve la Dernière Maison Simple à l'est de la mer.

Thorin se retourna, furieux, vers le Magicien, l'agressant directement :

-C'était votre plan depuis le début ! Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi ?

_« C'est des orques qui ont construit cette merveille ?! »_

-Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, la seule animosité dans cette Vallée est celle que vous avez apportée avec vous.

-Vous croyez que les elfes nous encouragerons à poursuivre notre Quête ? Ils voudront nous en empêcher.

-Sans aucun doute, mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions.

_« La voie de la Sagesse a parlé, inclinez-vous, êtres inférieurs au vieux manteau gris. »_

Après un silence, Thorin baissa la tête, vaincu par la vieille branche. Amusant, lorsqu'on s'appelle Ecu-de-Chêne. D'accord, je me tais !

-Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect, et d'une bonne dose de charme ! C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler, moi.

Bien sûr, devant cette modestie suprême, je n'ai pu tenir ma langue et me permis un petit commentaire moqueur :

-D'accord, on est tous morts ! C'est bête d'avoir échappés à des trolls, des orques, des ouargues et de laisser sa vie entre les mains du charme d'un vieux magicien, non ? J'espère que les elfes ne jugent pas sur la tenue et sa propreté… Je dis ça, je ne dis rien, je constate seulement !

Gandalf soupira, se demandant surement pourquoi il s'était infligé pareil fardeau, mais j'entendis quelques nains rirent et aperçus le début d'un sourire chez Thorin, ce qui vraiment pas mal comme résultat. Mais, alors que Gandalf passait devant, il me donna une claque derrière la tête, comme à une gamine, et ces crétins de nains ricanèrent. Je pense que j'ai dû finir aussi rouge qu'une groseille tellement j'étais vexée.

_« Tu me le paieras, vieille branche, tu viens de faire la plus grande erreur de ta vie. »_

On commença à suivre le chemin qui descendait vers les habitations, en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Dwalin rumina plusieurs fois quand il m'empêcha de tomber pour la sixième fois. Je ne suis pas un cabri, moi, je ne vis pas dans la montagne, et la randonnée, ce n'est pas mon truc ! Quand on entra dans la sorte de ville, je ne pus retenir un juron. Les elfes construisent des ponts si peu larges ! Ils veulent vraiment ma mort, ma parole ! Dwalin soupira longuement en voyant ma tête, et avant que je puisse répliquer, il prit une corde et me l'attacha à la taille.

-Fais attention quand même, je pourrais être tenté de lâcher la corde si je te vois pendue dans le vide.

-Ce serait très vilain, mais je sais que tu m'aimes bien, tu ne ferais jamais ça. Hein, tu ne le feras pas ?

Il eut une moue peu convaincue, et je me décidai de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles et de faire très attention à mon équilibre. On arriva finalement sur une plateforme, et je retirai vite la corde avant que tous les nains ne la voient. Mais j'eus le droit à des rires moqueurs de la part de Fili et Kili, qui sont bien trop agiles pour des nains à mon gout. On vit arriver un grand monsieur très sérieux en haut de l'escalier rattaché à la plateforme. Il n'avait pas un visage amical, il semblait figé, comme immortalisé dans une seule expression. Il salua Gandalf, qui semblait le connaître. Ce drôle de bonhomme s'appelait Lindir. Tous les nains murmurèrent à son arrivée, et Kili prit un air sérieux exagéré, qui me fit sourire. Lindir parla à Gandalf dans une langue inconnue, plutôt mélodieuse comparé au charabia de Bifur. Heureusement, Gandalf lui répondit en langue commune, ce qui nous permis de nous sentir moins à l'écart.

-Je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond.

-Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici, répondit l'elfe.

-Pas ici ?! Ou est-il ?

On entendit alors le même son de cor que celui de l'attaque des ouargues, quand nous étions dans la grotte. On se tourna tous d'un même mouvement, pour voir arriver une formation de cavalerie. Je me sentis tirée en arrière, et je croisai le regard de Thorin, qui ordonna de se regrouper.

_« Ce sont juste des canassons, suffit_ _de_ _les amadouer avec des carottes… »_

Je ne sortis pas mon arc, ne me sentant pas en danger, mais tous les nains s'agitèrent pour former un cercle, avec les plus faibles au centre. Attendez, pourquoi je suis au centre moi ? Problème là, je ne suis pas faible, je n'ai pas peur ! Je tentai discrètement de m'éloigner vers Gandalf, mais Thorin, toujours à me surveiller celui-là, me retint en m'attrapant l'épaule.

_« Il passe de tyran à pot de colle… »_

L'un des elfes, le seul qui souriait d'ailleurs, arrêta son cheval face à nous avant de prendre la parole.

-Gandalf!

-Seigneur Elrond !

Et là, commença une conversation privée dans le langage étrange. On se demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent se dire. Ils se prirent dans les bras, puis l'elfe parla en langage commun.

-C'est étrange que des orques s'approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attirés par ici.

_« L'art de poser une question sans paraître la poser. Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit ami avec Gandalf ! »_

-Il se peut que se soit nous…

Se sentant toujours important, Thorin avança légèrement, me lâchant dans le même temps. Il toisa l'elfe d'un regard peu amène et bien trop fier en pareils conditions. Heureusement que l'elfe Elrond soit sympathique, il ne fit pas attention à cet air supérieur.

-Bienvenue, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, fils de Thrain.

-Il ne me semble pas vous connaitre, répondit le chef nain avec sa voix méprisante.

-Vous me rappelez votre grand-père, j'ai connu Thror quand il était Roi sous la Montagne.

-Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous.

Je ne réussis pas à retenir un hoquet de surprise et de consternation, ce qui attira l'attention du Seigneur elfe.

-Une humaine… Etonnant dans cette Compagnie de nains.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours !

Il haussa un sourcil, et avisa la mine désespéré de Gandalf.

-Visiblement, il est difficile de contenir votre caractère, jeune fille. Mais un peu d'énergie ne doit pas faire de mal à ce groupe.

Elrond se tourna ensuite vers Thorin, lui parlant en langue elfique, animant ainsi la colère de Gloin :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ?

-Non, maître Gloin, il vient de nous inviter.

Les nains se concertèrent rapidement, ce qu'ils peuvent être méfiants ! Gloin prit la parole pour tous :

-Et bien… Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude, lui murmurant :

-Les excuses, ça existe, tu l'as agressé juste avant alors qu'il t'invitait seulement !

Gloin grommela dans sa barbe, et je vis Elrond sourire. Mais il n'a pas pu entendre, il était bien trop loin.

-Avant le repas, je vous propose de vous reposer dans vos chambres. Vous pourrez ainsi déposer vos affaires, vous laver et profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

On suivit alors l'elfe, et pour ma part, j'étais pressée de pouvoir me laver, parce que l'hygiène chez les nains, ce n'est pas la préoccupation première. J'avais aussi hâte de dormir dans un vrai lit, cela ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis chez Bilbon. Ce séjour sera vraiment bénéfique à tous, et j'espère qu'il durera plus d'une journée ! C'était sublime, à chaque nouveau couloir, c'était encore plus beau. Elrond s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

-Voici votre chambre personnelle, profitez-en, c'est la seule avec une salle d'eau privative.

-Ah, enfin un avantage d'être une femme dans cette Compagnie ! A toute à l'heure les autres !

J'entrai dans ma chambre, et la première chose que je vis fut cet immense lit, avec des draps immaculés qui me donnaient juste envie de m'y coucher et de ne plus jamais m'en relever. Mais je voulais premièrement me débarrasser de la crasse qui s'était accumulée de jour en jour, donc je cherchai la salle de bain. J'ouvris l'autre porte de la pièce, et je crus défaillir de bonheur. Une cuve immense m'attendait, avec plusieurs robinets et quelques fioles sur le bord. Sans attendre, je fis couler l'eau chaude, et jetai mes habits avant de plonger dans la mousse de mon bain. Mes muscles se relâchèrent immédiatement et je lâchai un soupir de ravissement.

_« Après l'effort, le réconfort ! Que ça fait du bien ! »_

Je restai quelques minutes tranquillement sans bouger, profitant juste de l'instant présent, puis j'inspectai les fioles étranges. Je cherchai simplement un morceau de savon, mais il n'y avait que des fioles. Je pris un peu de chacune, et me nettoyai avec le mélange. Aucune pustule ne poussa brusquement, heureusement pour moi ! Lorsque je sortis, je me blottis dans une grande serviette, très douce. J'étais en plein rêve, jamais je n'avais vu une si belle salle de bain, même le Maire de Bree ne devait pas en avoir une si grande ! Je cherchai un miroir, et je souris à mon reflet. Je m'étais un peu musclée, même si je restais très fine. Au moins, on avait plus l'impression que j'étais une morte-de-faim, merci la bouffe de Bombur ! Ma cicatrice me semblait plus ressortir que d'habitude, peut-être parce j'étais moins blanche qu'à Bree, ce qui faisait un contraste. En me tournant, je vis que j'avais vraiment un bel hématome violacé dans le bas du dos, merci le genou de Thorin ! Je retournai dans ma chambre, ouvrant l'armoire. Elle était remplie de vêtements, principalement de robes à mon grand désespoir. Je n'ai rien contre une belle robe simple, mais là, elles étaient toutes beaucoup trop ouvragées à mon goût. Je trouvai quelques tuniques à ma taille, et en choisis une toute simple blanche, que je mis avec mon pantalon de cuir, et mes bottes. Les autres, je décidai que c'était dommage de les laisser là, alors je cachai dans ma besace celles que je préférais. Je fouillai encore dans l'armoire, pour être sûre d'avoir tout vu, et je pris une robe rouge en main. Elle était formée d'un corset, qui laissait les épaules, les bras et le cou nus, et dès la taille, elle était faite d'un tissu vaporeux qui descendait jusqu'aux pieds. Il n'y avait pas fil doré, de perles scintillantes, ou je ne sais quoi d'autres, elle était belle. Je la pliai avec attention, pour la ranger au fond de la besace.

_« Kenna, faudra que tu m'expliques à quoi va te servir cette robe dans une aventure. Charmer un troll peut être, pour éviter de mourir… » _

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et j'allai ouvrir. C'était un elfe du genre de Lindir, sans expression et sans chaleur, qui m'indiqua qu'il allait me conduire au banquet. Je le suivis donc, et on arriva à une grande terrasse. Tous les nains étaient déjà installer, sur deux tables au centre. Thorin était aux côtés de Gandalf, à la droite d'Elrond, à une table différente des autres nains. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en arrière, et était habillé de sa tunique bleue. Je remarquai que tous les nains avaient refaits les tresses de leur barbe, et ils étaient tous habillés de belles tuniques bien décorées. Je baissai le regard sur la mienne, me sentant différente. Tant pis, je l'aimais bien ma tunique ! Et puis, elle est très agréable à portée ! J'allai m'asseoir sur le seul cousin libre, entre Fili et Kili, qui avait visiblement gardé la place.

-Et bien, Kenna, tu m'as fait gagner dix pièces de bronze, m'annonça Kili.

-Ah bon ?! J'ai fait quoi pour te faire gagner ?

-Tu n'as pas mis de robe ! Fili était sûr que tu allais venir avec une robe de ces elfes !

-Les filles aiment les robes, se défendit Fili, les naines en mettent tout le temps, les elfes aussi visiblement, j'étais sûr de gagner ! Tu es vraiment une fille ?

-Je ne suis pas obligée de porter une robe parce que je suis une fille, il me semble ! J'ai mal au dos, je suis fatiguée, et toutes les robes sont faites avec tellement peu de tissus que je suis sûre que vous n'auriez pas pu me regarder une seule fois dans les yeux, tellement votre attention aurait été attirée ailleurs !

-C'est normal de poser la question, tu as les cheveux courts, tu t'habilles comme un homme, tu tires à l'arc et j'ai jamais vu une fille avec un caractère comme le tien !

-Elles doivent être bien ennuyantes vos naines alors !

Kili acquiesça doucement, mais je remarquai que son attention était pour l'elfe qui jouait de la harpe, je retins un sourire en coin, et je vis que Dwalin avait aussi remarqué son petit manège de séduction. Kili surprit le regard de Dwalin, et arrêta net son sourire niais.

-Les filles elfes ne m'attirent pas beaucoup, argumenta-t-il, trop maigres.

Dwalin haussa les sourcils avec un air narquois et je répondis à sa place :

-Kili, tu es de mauvaise foi, elles ne sont pas maigres, elles sont fines et élancées.

-Oui, mais elles ont toutes les pommettes hautes et la peau velouté.

_« Comme si c'était un argument mauvais… »_

Bofur suivait aussi notre conversation, et Kili semblait comme pris au piège. Je le vis chercher un soutien, mais il choisit le plus mauvais moyen pour détourner notre attention :

-Pas assez de barbe pour moi, quoi que, celle-là soit pas mal, dit-il en nous indiquant une elfe de dos.

"Oh nom, Kili, pauvre petit ..."

Je reconnus immédiatement l'elfe qui était venu me chercher à ma chambre, c'était bien un elfe et non pas une elfe, ce que Dwalin remarqua aussitôt :

-Oui, sauf que c'est pas une fille, dit-il à Kili en chuchotant tel une confidence.

J'éclatai de rire immédiatement devant la mine dépitée du jeune nain, vite suivie par les autres nains. Heureusement pour lui, l'attention des nains se dirigea vite sur les différents plats qui arrivèrent. Une constatation se fit rapidement : il n'y avait pas de viande. Alors qu'ils étaient plutôt calmes, ils s'énervèrent rapidement, cherchant dans tous les bols et assiettes une trace de viande. Cela les mis de mauvaise humeur, et ils commencèrent à grommeler sur la musique elfe. Oin boucha même son cornet avec une serviette pour exprimer son mécontentement. Pour ma part, je remplis mon assiette avec les champignons en sauce, les pâtés aux herbes et aux épices et du gâteau à la noix. C'était très bon, et comme aucun nain ne semblait vouloir manger, j'en avais bien assez pour moi toute seule ! Je tournai vite la tête vers la table de marque et je vis qu'Elrond inspectait les épées trouvées dans la grotte des trolls. Je me rappelai du collier que j'avais trouvé, et je me dis qu'il faudrait que je pense à le lui montrer. Je vis tout à coup Thorin se lever et s'éloigner de la table, mais sans venir vers nous. Il s'isola à un coin de la terrasse, et je décidai d'aller le voir.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, et cela ne te regarde pas.

Je reculai d'un pas, douchée, ça m'apprendra à être gentille !

-Pas la peine de me répondre comme ça, j'ai juste demandé si ça allait…

Je retournai vite m'asseoir, recevant de la part de Kili un regard interrogateur. Je lui adressai un sourire pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

Au même moment, Nori se retourna pour demander une autre musique, argumentant qu'il se croyait à un enterrement. Bofur décida de changer cela rapidement :

-Allez les gars, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire !

Il se leva, et alla se percher sur le piédestal central, face à Elrond. Il commença une chanson paillarde, reprise en écho par les autres nains. Ils commencèrent à dégénérer, se jetant de la nourriture les uns sur les autres, visant tantôt le nain d'en face, tantôt Bofur. Je me cachai vite sous la table, en voyant de plus en plus de nourriture voler, et je lançai un regard de détresse à Gandalf. Mais il semblait très gêné, il rentrait la tête dans les épaules, essayant de disparaître. Heureusement, il n'y eut bientôt plus rien à lancer, et ils partirent tous. Je sortis discrètement du dessous de la table, et sans avoir eu le temps de voir ce qui m'arrivait, Fili sauta de sa cachette, m'attrapant les jambes tandis que Kili riait aux éclats.

-Bande de fourbes ! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas partis avec les autres ?

-Comme Thorin nous a dit que tu étais une voleuse, on s'est dit que tu pourrais nous aider à aller vider les cuisines !

_« Il a vraiment dit ça ? Que j'étais une voleuse ? »_

_-_Je ne suis pas une voleuse, et moi, j'ai mangé ce qu'on m'offrait, je n'ai pas balancé de la nourriture partout ! On est invités, donc on est respectueux ! Mais non, j'avais oublié que vous ne connaissiez pas cette notion !

-Tu es fâchée Kenna ? me demanda Kili en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, enfin, oui, j'aimerai bien être tranquille un moment.

Je quittai la terrasse rapidement, cherchant un endroit pour être calme. Simplement, il y'avait bien trop de couloirs, et j'avais l'impression de me perdre de plus en plus. Quand enfin je retrouvai le sentier pour aller dehors, qui c'est que je vis en face de moi ? Thorin, bingo !

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? me demanda-t-il.

_« Ah oui, tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu vas perdre, coco. »_

_-_Cela ne te regarde pas, répondis-je avec un grand sourire innocent.

-Si, je dois te rappeler qui commande dans cette Compagnie ? Quand je pose une question, on me répond !

-Ah oui ? Bonne chance alors !

Et je tentai de continuer ma route, mais il se plaça juste devant moi, m'empêchant d'avancer.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

Il serra les poings, me fusillant du regard. Je croisai les bras, attendant qu'il me laisse passer, sans succès.

-Il faudrait que tu choisisses au bout d'un moment, lui dis-je, soit on a une relation cordiale, et tu arrêtes de m'agresser à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, ou alors, on a cette relation-là, on se fait chier mutuellement, on ne se supporte pas.

-Je ne t'agresse pas à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche. Et ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es aussi insupportable, des fois.

-Si, je suis sois inutile, en trop, puis j'ai l'autorisation de te tutoyer, miracle, je me dis que j'ai enfin réussi à gagner ma place ! Mais non, c'était juste un excès de bonté, ou de pitié, de la part du grand Thorin.

-Tu n'es pas inutile, mais tu n'as pas encore gagné ta place, en tout cas, pas pour moi. Ces nains m'ont prouvé leur valeur des dizaines de fois avant de gagner la leur. Et je ne vois pas qui peut avoir pitié de toi, on devrait plutôt avoir pitié de ceux qui te supportent.

Vexée, je le poussai pour passer, mais il m'attrapa le bras, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Je plaisantais, Kenna, tu vois, tu prends la mouche à chaque remarque.

-Il n'y a que toi qui a le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur ? J'ai juste envie d'être seule un moment, et toi, tu me retiens, me chambrant en attendant que je m'esclaffe ? Merci, mais non, pas aujourd'hui, et en fait, jamais, je ne suis pas une lèche-botte.

Il me lâcha le bras, perdant son sourire, et se décala pour me laisser passer. Je me dépêchai de m'éloigner de lui, m'enfonçant dans la forêt, et m'allongeai sur l'herbe. Je fermai les yeux, me sentant tout à coup épuisée. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de dormir depuis notre course-poursuite qui me parait si lointaine maintenant. Et puis, Thorin est insupportable. Il est lunatique, ma parole ! Et après, c'est moi qui suis susceptible… Bon, j'étais fatiguée, possible que j'ai été un peu piquante, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Je m'endormis tranquillement sur ces pensées, avec comme berceuse le bruit de l'eau qui coule et le chant des oiseaux. Je ne me rendais pas compte que ce serait une des dernières fois où je m'endormirais aussi tranquillement, sans problèmes…

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Toujours lunatique notre Thorin... Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes probables, je me suis relue plusieurs fois, mais bon, je suis une vraie tête en l'air ! Une petite review me fera très plaisir, et je posterais la suite dans une semaine, peut être une semaine et demi, je ne suis pas encore en vacances moi ! :P Bisous !<p> 


	8. Chapitre 8: Un entraînement charmant !

Salut à tous ! Je n'ai eu aucune remarque sur mon retard de publication, mais je m'en excuse, ce n'était même pas un problème de temps ou de motivation, mais j'étais simplement en vacances, et j'avais d'autres choses à faire. Je ferai attention à respecter mes promesses la prochaine fois, je vous assures ! Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, c'est super sympa !

**Unnamedsomeone**: Salut, salut ! Merci pour ton nouvel avis ! Mais enfin, Thorin a toujours été gentil, voyons !(Ah bon ?) Mais gentil à la naine... Il est contradictoire, en tout cas j'essaie de le définir comme ça, mais son caractère va s'améliorer de chapitre en chapitre, avec quelques pics de colère, bien sûr ! Kenna est susceptible, autant le dire ! Mais qui ne l'est pas quand on est fatiguée, et quand on a juste envie d'être au calme ?^^ Merci pour la mise en page ! Continues à me faire des remarques, ça m'aide vraiment à améliorer l'histoire ! Bisou et merci encore de me lire !

**cismet**: Salut à toi ! Merci pour ta review sympathique ! Bien sûr que non, Thorin n'a pas de femme ! Heureusement ! xD Mais Kenna ignore pas mal de choses sur Thorin, et les nains en général. J'admets être assez fière du surnom de vieille branche, qui correspond bien à Gandalf, je trouve !^^ Haha, tu verras pour la robe ! Mais dans un long moment ! Des nains propres, c'est presque une anti-phrase! :) Bisou, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**LouOak: **Coucou ! Tu n'es pas du tout en retard comparé à moi, donc pas de soucis !xD Merci pour ta review, qui m'a fait bien marrer ! Le coup de la corde, c'est de l'expérience, car j'ai le vertige, et sans rien pour m'assurer, pas moyen de me faire bouger ! ^^ J'espère que la suite va te plaire, Thorin n'a pas fini d'être étonnant ! ;)

**Maurore**: Salut ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fiction et plus encore que tu aimes le caractère de Kenna ! Voilà la suite donc ! Bonne lecture ! :)

**Mizumiii:** Salut salut ! Merci pour ta petite review sympa ! Alors non, j'ai largement lu le livre avant de voir les films, j'ai lu le Hobbit à la suite du Seigneur des anneaux, il y a un moment maintenant. Il a un caractère de merde, mais dans le film, il est attachant, alors que dans le livre, je le trouve bien trop hautain et ensuite avide. Je le préfère largement dans le film, même si l'interprétation de Richard Armitage favorise sans doute mon avis ! ;) Bisou, et bonne suite !

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai à cause du froid qui m'entourait, la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, et je ne portais pas de veste. Les étoiles étaient splendides, elles brillaient de mille feux, des joyaux dans le ciel. Je repensai à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, je me rendais compte que j'avais été agressive avec Thorin alors que, pour une fois, il n'était pas dénigrant ni méchant. Il avait même fait de l'humour, mais ce sale caractère breeard qu'est le mien n'a même pas remarqué. Bon, je ne vais quand même pas m'excuser, vu le nombre de fois où il a été désagréable. Je suis sûre que jamais il n'aurait pensé à s'excuser, lui ! Quoi que… Alala, pourquoi les femmes se posent-elles autant de questions ? Au moins, ça rassurerait Fili sur le fait que, oui, je suis une femme ! Tss, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblent les naines, mais il n'a pas dû en voir beaucoup pour me confondre avec un homme ! Même Aimeric, bête comme un âne pourtant, n'a jamais évoqué l'idée que je ressemblais à un garçon. A moins qu'il n'ait pas osé me le dire ? Mais arrête avec tes questions, conscience féminine à la noix !<p>

Sur ces belles questions, sans réponses, je me levai, dans l'idée de m'entraîner un peu vu que je n'étais pas fatiguée. Et puis, il faudrait que je trouve un arc à ma taille, celui du butin des trolls est bien trop lourd à mon goût. Je me dirigeai vers les appartements qui nous étaient réservés, me perdant plusieurs fois, bien entendu. Enfin, je retrouvai la porte de ma chambre, et entrai pour rapidement prendre mon arc et mon carquois. Alors que je me dirigeai vers la sortie, j'entendis un toussotement. C'était Dwalin, accompagné de Kili et Fili à moitié endormis.

-Tiens donc, une autre participante pour notre petit entraînement matinal ?

-Euh…

-Je vais t'apprendre à couper des têtes d'orques à la hache !

-Ah, euh, mais… Mon arc…

-Allez, viens, les autres vont nous attendre !

-Les autres ?

-Oui, Gloin, Dori, Bifur et Thorin !

-C'est un entraînement collectif ?

-Plutôt un petit tournoi.

_« Rassurant tout ça, je veux bien faire combat à mains nues contre Ori ou Bilbon, mais alors les autres… Que du nain coriace ! »_

Avant que je puisse trouver une excuse plausible, Dwalin m'attrapa par le col de ma tunique, et me tira en même temps que Fili et Kili, toujours aussi comateux. On arriva rapidement dans une salle d'entraînement, gigantesque, avec des armes sur les murs, des mannequins d'entraînements, et même une petite arène, entourée de barrière de bois. A l'intérieur de l'arène, luttaient Dori et Bifur, torse nus, dégoulinants de sueurs. A la vue de leur bedaine, je me dis immédiatement qu'un bon régime devrait être mis en place, et une restriction sur la bière également. Mais malheureusement pour mes pauvres petits yeux qui n'étaient pas préparés à ça, je vis également que tous les nains n'avaient pas la bonne bedaine du buveur de bière. En tout cas, Thorin ne l'avait pas.

_« Oh, corne de chèvre et oreilles de lapin ! Laissez-moi mourir avec cette vision, s'il vous plaît ! »_

Il était en train de regarder la joute, les bras croisés sur ses pectoraux, comment les définir, ah oui, ses magnifiques pectoraux. Heureusement que j'avais une petite maîtrise de mes émotions, parce que sinon, une flaque de bave aurait été visible à mes pieds. Il avait des abdominaux biens dessinés, solides, gagnés grâce au maniement des armes. Ses épaules larges étaient mise en valeur, sans cette armure qui, je m'en rends compte, cache des merveilles ! Je détournai la tête, l'air de rien, malgré ma frustration de n'avoir pas pu détailler chaque détail de ce torse offert à mon regard innocent et pur.

-Bon, Fili et Kili, vous rejoignez les autres. Kenna, je vais t'apprendre les bases de la hache et quelques coups que tu pourras utiliser si tu perds tes armes. Quoi que, vu ton gabarit, ce ne sera pas trop utile mais bon…

-Mon gabarit ? Tu crois qu'avec mon gabarit, je n'arriverais pas à lutter ? Je dois être trois fois plus rapide que toi !

-Rapide, c'est pour esquiver, esquiver te fera survivre un moment, mais ne te débarrassera pas de ton ennemi, surtout s'il est aussi endurant qu'un nain !

-On voit que vous n'avez pas vécu dans la rue… Regarde, Dori et Bifur. Aucuns coups bas, aucuns coups traîtres, vous vous battez avec des règles d'honneur, mais dans la rue, ce n'est pas de pitié, tous les coups sont permis !

-Mais, c'est lâche ! Tu gagnes en trichant !

-Bah, non, c'est survivre. Tu préfères quoi, mourir en t'étant battu avec honneur ou mourir en t'étant battu à ma façon ?

-Mourir ! La honte serait sur ma famille si je me battais sans honneur !

-Bon, chacun ses choix, l'honneur n'existe pas partout.

Dwalin se tourna en grommelant sur l'honneur des nains, puis commença à faire comme les autres, ce qui veut dire faire tomber le haut. Ma tunique était trop longue pour me battre, et comme je portais un débardeur au-dessus de mon sous-vêtement, je décidai de faire de même. Je souris en voyant que Dwalin ne le remarqua même pas, ça changeait de Bree, où il était impossible de faire ça sans se faire siffler et reluquer. Je secouai un peu la tête, vérifiant que mes cheveux étaient encore assez courts pour qu'ils ne me gênent pas durant le combat. Pas de problèmes de ce côté-là.

Je me mis face à Dwalin, qui était lui aussi très bien dessiné, même un peu trop, ça faisait presque peur, mais cette vision était nettement moins attractive que la précédente, heureusement pour ma survie dans ce combat.

-Prête ? Je veux voir ce que tu vaux sans entraînement.

-Prête. Ne m'arrache pas la tête, s'il te plaît, j'y tiens.

Et comme je m'y attendais, Dwalin chargea tel un taureau en colère. Je bougeai au dernier moment, lui faisant un croque en jambes par la même occasion, et me retins de rire quand il tomba lourdement, trop surpris pour m'éviter.

-C'est un coup de traître !

-Si tu veux un combat avec honneur, va voir ailleurs, parce que je ne changerais pas mon style.

-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

Il chargea à nouveau, mais fit une feinte en visant mon ventre, ce qui m'empêcha de l'attaquer, je me contentai alors de me décaler. Essayant de profiter qu'il soit de dos, je tentai de lui donner un coup de pied dans l'articulation de genou, mais il ne bougea même pas. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait même senti mon coup. Il se retourna rapidement, coude en direction de mon nez. Heureusement que j'ai des réflexes, car je n'eus le temps que de me jeter à terre pour sauver mon nez. J'étais sur le dos, et Dwalin était au-dessus de moi. J'hésitai à faire le coup qui me sauvait toujours la vie à Bree, mais là, sur Dwalin… En voyant qu'il allait m'attraper, je me décidai, et paix à mon âme. Je me relevai d'un bond en ayant pris appuis sur mes mains derrière ma tête, un coup appris par Padraig, prenant par surprise Dwalin, et avant de lui laisser le temps de réagir, je lui donnai un coup de genou de toutes mes forces dans ses parties sensibles. Il devint tout rouge, et s'écroula sur les genoux, les mains judicieusement placées. Je commençai à regretter, il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il m'attrape en fait.

-Je..J'ai… J'ai pas fait exprès !

Je n'eus pour réponse qu'un grognement animal qui n'augurait rien de bon… Tous les nains s'étaient approchés, essayant de comprendre ce que faisait Dwalin à terre. Ils comprirent rapidement et ils me regardèrent tous, choqués.

-J'ai pas fait exprès, dis-je d'une voix pitoyable.

Kili me fixa tour à tour, observant le Dwalin gémissant puis mon visage décomposé qui espérait simplement une mise à mort rapide. Mais il éclata de rire, un rire nerveux certes, mais qui se propagea vite à l'ensemble des nains, devenant un fou rire général. J'étais la seule, avec Dwalin bien entendu, à ne pas me tordre de rire. Bifur se roulait carrément au sol, s'étouffant presque.

Thorin se reprit peu à peu, et alla rapidement chercher de l'eau froide pour son bras droit, toujours à terre. Les autres nains l'allongèrent, retenant des quintes de rire peu discrètes. Pour ma part, je m'écartai du groupe, me sentant un peu coupable. Kili vint me voir en souriant, mais j'étais tellement misérable que je ne remarquai même pas qu'il était très bien formé également, bien que son manque de barbe se remarque également sur le torse, il ne présentait qu'un fin duvet peu visible.

-Hé, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Bah, je lui ai un peu foutu en l'air ses chances d'avoir une progéniture, non ?

-Pas forcément, sourit Kili, c'est un nain, il est solide ! Et puis, il en rajoute, tu sais, tu l'as battu en quelques secondes, ça ne lui est plus arrivé depuis un moment. Il était prêt à te casser le nez, il n'aurait pas du tout culpabilisé.

-C'est vrai, il ne va pas vouloir m'arracher les oreilles et me crever les yeux ?

-Euh, si, sûrement, mais au moins, il ne te considérera plus comme faible, il t'apprendra vraiment à te battre, comme il le fait avec moi, il ne va pas se contenter de t'apprendre deux-trois trucs de débutant.

-Ah, et c'est bien ça ?

-Pour Dwalin, c'est très bien ! C'est un guerrier, il pense, mange, dort comme un guerrier, donc il témoigne son respect de façon guerrière, penses-y.

A ce moment, Thorin revint avec une gourde d'eau fraîche, que Dwalin lui arracha des mains avant de la plaquée sur son entrejambe douloureuse, avec un soupir de soulagement. Je m'approchai alors doucement sous son regard assassin.

-Bah, je pensais que tu avais une côte de maille ou un truc du genre, je n'aurais pas frappé si fort sinon…

Il reprit une belle couleur rouge, de colère cette fois-ci, puis grogna, voulant se relever, mais Thorin le retint à mon grand soulagement.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas fait exprès, reprit le chef nain d'une voix moqueuse.

« Il veut ma mort, et sanglante en plus, avec des oreilles arrachées et du sang partout. »

-Euh, oui, je n'ai pas fait exprès de frapper si fort !

-Ça, c'est sûr, tu ne l'as pas raté !

-Je m'en souviendrais, oh ça oui, balbutia enfin Dwalin.

-Je pourrais être la marraine de ton gosse déformé, si tu veux, tentai-je.

-Je veux l'avoir comme premier adversaire au tournoi, demanda Dwain après m'avoir longuement incendiée du regard.

-Non, aujourd'hui il vaut mieux que tu restes tranquille, mais je m'en chargerai à ta place, proposa ce traitre de Thorin.

L'eunuque me regarda avec un grand sourire sadique, visiblement satisfait de la proposition. Moi, je l'étais beaucoup moins !

-J'y participes pas à votre tournoi, protestai-je dès que Dwalin disparut complétement de la salle.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, tu viens de battre le vainqueur en titre du dernier affrontement, il nous faut donc un remplaçant.

-Oui, peut-être, mais pourquoi je ne pourrais pas affronter quelqu'un comme Ori plutôt !

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi peu courageuse, me répondit-il avec un sourire supérieur.

-Je suis courageuse ! Mais pas inutilement, je ne suis pas désespérée au point de vouloir mourir !

-Je suis moins méchant que Dwalin !

-Pas moins dangereux, argumentai-je.

_« Surtout torse nu, cela me met directement hors-jeu… »_

-Voilà, je le savais, je l'avais dit que tu étais inutile et que tu le resterais. Pas une guerrière, juste une voleuse lâche…

-C'est bon, je vais y participer à ce putain de tournoi, fulminai-je, mais si tu me casses le nez, tu peux être sûr de n'avoir aucun héritier dans le futur !

Je me retournai pour aller m'échauffer et me vider la tête de pensées négatives, ce qui m'empêcha de voir le sourire victorieux de Thorin. Je regardai les deux autres se battre dans l'arène. Deux bourrins, qui s'attrapaient en grognant de façon très peu délicate. Je n'entendis pas Thorin arriver derrière moi, et je sursautai donc quand il parla.

-Pas la peine d'analyser le combat, je ne me bats pas comme ça.

-Ah oui ? Tu te bats comment alors ?

-Avec précision, force et rapidité, répondit-il.

-Mouais, en gros le combattant parfait… Quelle modestie…

-Je suis prince, roi dès qu'on aura repris Erebor, et je sais me battre, je ne verrais pas pourquoi je devrais être modeste.

-Ta femme ne t'a jamais dit que la modestie ajoute au mérite et fait pardonner la médiocrité ?

Il me regarda bizarrement, avant de sourire en ricanant, se moquant visiblement de moi.

-Quoi, j'ai dit quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas de femme, et même si j'en avais une, elle ne me dirait pas une phrase aussi ridicule. Mon arrière-grand-mère aurait pu la dire, ta phrase !

« Pas de femme ? Pas possible ! Ou alors, pas de femme, mais un homme… Roh, arrête tes conneries, il n'a juste pas eu le temps de se marier, mais sa promise attend sûrement son retour, couvert de gloire et d'or… Tss… »

-Roh, ça va, je ne savais pas, et elle est très bien ma phrase !

-Oh non, on dirait une vieille morale que l'on dit aux enfants !

-Pas ma faute si j'ai l'impression de parler à un gosse !

Il tourna la tête en souriant légèrement, regardant le combat. Mais ma curiosité, quel vilain défaut, me poussa à demander ce qui m'intriguait le plus.

-Hé, pourquoi tu n'as pas de femme ? Si tu deviens Roi, tu auras besoin d'une Reine, pour avoir des héritiers et tout le tsouin-tsouin, non ?!

-Tiens donc, je devrais répondre à ça ? Pourquoi ai-je plutôt envie de répondre que cela ne te regarde pas, cela fera une belle continuité à notre discussion de hier…

_« Sale tête de mule, c'est toi qui avait commencé ! »_

-Et t'abaisser à mon niveau ? Voyons, ce serait honteux pour un Prince, que d'être comparée à un vulgaire voleur, répondis-je ironiquement.

-Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'avoir une femme, mon peuple avait besoin de moi, et puis, je n'avais pas d'inquiétudes pour ma lignée, avec Fili et Kili. Une femme ne m'aurait que pris du temps inutile.

-Elle aurait aussi pu te soutenir, non ? Tu n'aurais pas eu à porter toutes ces responsabilités sur tes seules épaules.

-Les femmes ne comprennent pas ce genre de choses. Et ne réplique pas que toi tu comprends, tu n'aies pas une naine, ce n'est pas comparable.

-Pourquoi, elles sont différentes ?

-Dans un certain sens, oui… Tu ne t'aies jamais demandé pourquoi Gloin était le seul nain marié de la Compagnie ?

-Bah non, je ne savais pas que c'était le seul.

-Les naines sont, comment dire, rares. Elles sont très peu nombreuses, un tiers de notre population. Elles ne quittent pas nos cités, elles ne voyagent pas, elles ne vont pas à la guerre. Elles assurent la survie de notre race, en s'occupant de leur progéniture, et on s'occupant de leur maison. Rien d'autres.

- Ah ouais, je n'aurais pas pu, c'est affreux comme vie !

-Non, elles sont libres, elles peuvent ne pas se marier, mais elles ont cette nature prudente ancrée. Elles ne te comprendraient pas, toi qui veux batailler comme un homme.

-Bah, je ne suis pas née noble moi, et heureusement ! Les jeunes filles héritières sont promises à leur naissance, utilisées comme des objets pour accroître la fortune familiale, et elles doivent obéir au doigt et à l'œil à leur mari ! On m'aurait déjà répudiée !

-Ca, c'est sûr… Allez, assez parler, l'heure de la vengeance de Dwalin est arrivée.

Je devins toute blanche, j'avais complétement oublié cette histoire de duel et de tournoi.

-Non, mais non, on peut le faire un autre jour, pas de soucis !

- Tiens donc, aurais-tu peur ?

_« Je n'ai surtout aucune chance, moi seule contre toi et tes abdos… »_

-Bon… Allons-y, ce sera plus vite terminé, soupirai-je.

On entra dans la petite arène, ou accessoirement ma tombe, et je vis les quelques nains à l'extérieur commencer à parier. Ils pensent vraiment que j'ai une chance de le battre ? Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si fort que ça…

-Alors, prête ?

-Ça change quoi de toute façon si je réponds que non, jamais ?!

-Absolument rien. Allez, en garde.

On commença à tourner pour rester à égale distance, aucun ne semblait décider à engager le combat. Je pris le risque d'une offensive, tentant un coup de pied à son genou gauche, mais il esquiva bien trop facilement à mon goût. Il contrattaqua immédiatement, avec une série de coups de poings, que j'évitai en reculant. Il était plus rapide que Dwalin, mais pas autant que moi. Décidant de le prendre par surprise, je fonçais d'un coup, cherchant à le renverser, ou au moins à lui rentrer dedans pour qu'il ait le souffle coupé. Alors, en effet, je lui rentrai dedans, mais la seconde d'après, c'était moi qui était par terre sur le dos, en train d'essayer de reprendre ma respiration. J'étais sûre maintenant que ses muscles, ce n'était pas de la marmelade. Thorin me laissa le temps de me relever, étonnamment concentré, je pensais qu'il allait se moquer de moi, mais non. Je décidai d'essayer un autre balayage de jambe, que certains voyous de Bree utilisaient souvent, mais visiblement, je ne le maitrisais pas du tout. Je visais le visage de Thorin, mais il n'eut aucune peine à m'attraper la jambe, et me faire accentuer mon mouvement pour me faire perdre mon équilibre. Je restai tant bien que mal sur mes jambes, mais avant d'avoir pu me défendre, il m'avait attrapée par derrière, appuyant avec son avant-bras sur ma gorge et en me retenant le bras avec son autre main.

-Tu n'as pas tenu très longtemps, dis donc.

J'essayai de me dégager mais sans succès. J'eus alors une idée, je n'avais que la tête pour bouger alors autant en profiter. Je fis mine d'avoir de la peine à parler, et il approcha son visage. Je lui donnai alors un coup de tête à la façon naine, lui faisant saigner la lèvre. Mais il ne me lâcha pas pour autant.

-Bien tenté, grimaça-t-il, mais je suis solide.

-Ça va, tu as gagné, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. Dwalin sera content, je me suis ridiculisée.

Il me relâcha finalement, et je lui fis face. J'étais vraiment près de lui, c'était une torture de ne pas pouvoir poser les mains sur son torse, mais il y'avait un peu trop de spectateurs pour que j'arrive à faire passer ce geste pour un accident. Dommage. Je relevai la tête, avec le peu de fierté qu'il me restait après cette défaite cuisante.

-Au moins, j'ai réussi un de mes coups. J'espère qu'elle gonflera et te fera très mal pendant quelques jours.

-Si tu penses qu'une lèvre légèrement ouverte est une blessure, je n'ose même pas imaginer un ongle cassé !

-Je sais ce qu'est une blessure, merci, j'ai pu en avoir quelques-unes.

Il fronça les sourcils puis désigna ma cicatrice au-dessus de mon œil.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-A un combat comme celui-ci, une autre humiliation, sauf que même quand j'étais au sol, j'avais le droit de recevoir des coups supplémentaires. C'est la dure loi de la rue.

-Je vois. Et tu ne t'es pas mal battue, j'ai quelques années d'expérience supplémentaire comparé à toi.

-Mouais… Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim moi !

-Cela ne m'étonne même pas que tu t'entendes bien avec Fili et Kili, vous êtes pareils. Fin de l'entraînement, allez manger !

-Tu ne viens pas toi ? lui demandai-je, étonnée.

-Non, je vais encore m'entraîner un peu.

J'haussai les épaules, et rejoignit les deux frères qui se moquèrent bien de moi jusqu'à la salle de banquet. Ils rigolèrent énormément de ma bêtise de foncer comme un taureau sur Thorin, alors que selon eux, j'étais aussi solide qu'un oisillon. On s'attabla, les elfes avaient fait un effort sur la cuisine, plusieurs pièces de viandes grillées avaient été préparées spécialement pour nous. Cela sentait divinement bon ! Je ne me mêlai pas spécialement aux discussions, j'étais assez fatiguée de l'entraînement matinal, et j'avais mal au dos. Tout à coup, Gandalf entra dans la salle, et nous dévisagea.

-Où est Thorin ?

_« Il est en train d'adopter la politesse des nains… »_

-Bonjour, oui, nous allons bien, et vous ? Le repas est délicieux, vous devriez vous asseoir, et manger avec nous. Ensuite, vous pourrez aller retrouver Thorin dans la salle d'armes, il est en train de s'entraîner, répondis-je très naturellement d'une voix ironique.

Gandalf soupira devant ma tirade, mais ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Il partit dans un coup de vent, entraînant quelques remarques acides de la part des nains. Etonnée de l'empressement de Gandalf, je donnai directement un coup de pied à Kili pour attirer son attention.

-Hé ! Tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner à la salle d'armes ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour espionner, idiot !

-On risque de se faire prendre, Gandalf est un magicien !

-Et alors ? On peut dire que tu voulais m'entraîner à tirer.

-D'accord, mais c'est ton idée, tu assumeras !

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas !

On se leva discrètement, sans faire de bruits avant de sortir de la salle en s'esclaffant. On peut dire ce qu'on veut, faire des conneries, c'est amusant ! On entendit tout à coup des voix près de la salle d'armes, et nous nous cachâmes dans un coin. Thorin et Gandalf semblait se disputer, vu le ton de la conversation :

-Non, Gandalf, je n'irai pas voir cet elfe, je ne veux pas de ses conseils !

-Le Seigneur Elrond est l'une des personnes les plus avisée de ce monde, tous ses conseils sont bons à prendre, mais votre rancune envers son peuple vous aveugle ! Cette carte est indéchiffrable pour nous, vous le savez bien !

-Nous trouverons une solution, même si cela peut prendre du temps.

-Arrêtez d'écouter votre fierté quelques secondes et écoutez votre tête ! Si vous ne montrez pas la carte au Seigneur Elrond, votre Quête sera un échec, je vous l'assure.

-Est-ce une menace, Gandalf ? Cette Quête est la mienne, cette Compagnie me suit moi, et non pas vous. Vous n'êtes pas indispensable.

« Oh, oh… Ça sent le roussi là ! »

-C'est votre Quête, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, mais elle peut entraîner des changements en ce monde que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer, tellement votre égoïsme se limite à votre peuple et à votre royaume. Voilà pourquoi, moi, je suis là. Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne fin de journée, et je vous répète de nous rejoindre ce soir avec Balin aux appartements du Seigneur Elrond si vous voulez avoir une chance de reconquérir Erebor.

On entendit alors Gandalf se rapprocher de nous, trop rapidement pour qu'on se cache mieux. Je me bouchai alors le nez, et retint ma respiration pour ne faire aucun bruit. Kili me regarda faire, se retenant visiblement de rire. Quand nous n'entendîmes plus les pas de Gandalf, on reprit notre respiration en riant. Mais nous avions oubliés Thorin, et tout à coup, sa voix grave et mécontente retentit derrière nous :

-Que faites-vous là ? Et pourquoi riez-vous ?

_« Mince, mince, une histoire, vite, une histoire ! »_

-Euh, et bien…

-Nous étions en train de nous diriger vers l'armurerie, mon oncle, pour trouver un arc à la taille de Kenna. Le sien est bien trop grand, elle n'arrive pas à le bander assez longtemps pour tirer une flèche. Et nous riions, parce que…

-Parce que, comme à mon habitude, j'aime bien faire l'idiote. J'imitais Lindir, qui, disons-le nous, a un balai dans le cul… Euh, non, enfin, il n'est pas très joyeux quoi !

-Disparaissez les deux, et vite avant que je ne vous demande de me dire la vérité, répondit Thorin en soupirant.

Nous obéîmes immédiatement, disparaissant pour aller au jardin. Je fis un clin d'œil à Kili, qui m'offrit un sourire en coin.

-On recommence ce soir ? Je sens que traîner vers les appartements du Seigneur Elfe pourra être très enrichissant pour nos oreilles, et très amusant pour nous !

-Kenna, tu recherches vraiment les ennuis…

-Quoi ? Tu as peur peut être ? Et c'est moi la fille…

-Je n'ai pas peur, je ne veux juste pas décevoir mon oncle.

-Comme si tu ne lui faisais pas déjà voir toutes les couleurs ! Promis, si on se fait attraper, je dirais que c'est moi qui aie eu l'idée, ce qui est le cas. Je lui dirais aussi que je t'ai forcé, mais il n'est pas complétement idiot, il me semble…

-Tiens, tu commences à lui trouver des qualités, ricana Kili, bientôt tu en tomberas amoureuse !

-Bien sûr, quand Lindir dansera complétement saoul et nu au clair de lune, je serais amoureuse de Thorin !

-Mouais… Allez, à ce soir !

Et il partit, sûrement rejoindre son frère pour un autre mauvais coup. Moi, je me frottai les mains, me réjouissant déjà de la soirée. Cela allait être épique, un affrontement entre Elrond, Thorin et Gandalf ! Je me demande bien qui en ressortira vivant… Je décidai de me promener dans Fondcombe, en surveillant le Soleil du coin de l'œil. Vivement que la Lune se lève !

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Encore désolée pour le gros retard, mais j'ai bien profité des mes vacances, sans utiliser mon ordi ni mon portable ! :P Merci pour ceux qui me suivent mon histoire, et merci à ceux qui la mettent dans leurs favoris, ça motive à fond pour continuer et vous faire plaisir ! Je vous mets le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine, pour me rattraper, promis ! Bisou !<p> 


	9. Mon retour

Salut salut ! Un petit message pour vous mettre à jour ! Premièrement, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce (très) long silence, j'aurais dû vous prévenir même si cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. J'ai eu ce moment de pause par un manque de motivation, j'ai de la peine à dépasser le passage des nains à Fondcombe (Tiens, comme dans ma lecture du Seigneur des Anneaux où j'ai souffert au Conseil d'Elrond ^^) mais surtout par un manque de temps. J'ai une vie bien remplie, avec des études qui me prennent mes journées et mon sport qui me prend mes soirées et mes week-ends. Du coup, je n'avais plus trop le temps pour faire autre chose, dont l'écriture . Mais cela a commencé à me manquer ces derniers temps, et je déteste ne pas finir quelque chose de commencé !

Alors j'annonce mon retour progressif, je vais recommencer à poster de nouveaux chapitres, mais je ne vais plus vous promettre une date de parution, je n'arriverais pas à tenir ma promesse. Je ferais en fonction du temps que j'ai, mais comme l'envie est revenue, ça devrait le faire ! En plus, j'ai une autre idée de fanfiction qui me trotte dans la tête, ce serait un bon moyen pour conserver l'envie, d'avoir deux histoires à avancer… Elle serait différente de celle-ci, l'histoire se passerait dans notre monde, donc je n'aurais pas ce maudit passage à Fondcombe à réécrire ! ^^

Merci pour vos dernières reviews que je viens de lire, j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait de voir son travail complimenté ! Je m'excuse encore pour ma « disparition » ! A la prochaine, il faut que j'aille avancer le nouveau chapitre !


	10. Chapitre 9: Pleins de surprises!

Après m'être perdue plusieurs fois dans les bois, avoir failli me casser le cou deux fois sur un de ces ponts, quelle idée d'ailleurs de construire une ville de ponts, et avoir enfin trouvé les cuisines pour voler quelques gâteaux, la Lune descendit enfin dans le ciel. Je rejoignis alors Kili dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements d'Elrond. Le pauvre, il semblait aussi stressé qu'une souris face à un chat.

-Hé, ça va aller, on ne va pas se faire choper, enfin, si on se fait choper, j'en prendrai la responsabilité, tu ne risques rien toi, tu n'as qu'à dire que tu étais forcé, par bonne conscience de ne pas m'abandonner.

-Si je dis ça, je ne serais qu'un lâche. Et je ne suis pas un lâche ! Allons-y, plus vite ta curiosité sera apaisée, plus vite je serais retourné dans mon lit…

-Quel dormeur, ma parole…

Je me pris un coup de poing dans l'épaule, mais je ne pus rétorquer, car j'entendis les voix de Gandalf et d'Elrond retentirent dans le couloir. On se colla au mur, mais heureusement, les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte des appartements, je tendis l'oreille, espérant qu'ils ne parlent pas ce langage chantant auquel je ne comprenais rien.

-Gandalf, je vous donnerai les réponses que vous recherchez, vous et la Compagnie, mais sachez que je n'approuve pas cette Quête. Comment espérez-vous la mener à terme, en étant si peu nombreux ? De plus, tous ne sont pas aptes à se défendre, ou à vivre les difficultés qui ne manqueront pas d'arriver.

-Cette Compagnie est surprenante, maître Elrond, chacun y a sa place, et s'il manquait quelqu'un, l'équilibre serait brisé.

-Et comment une humaine a-t-elle trouvé sa place dans une Compagnie de nains ?

-Oh, ça, c'était un pari risqué, je l'admets…

_« Attends, ça ? Ça ? L'humaine, c'est moi, et il a dit ça ? Il va retrouver des chardons dans sa robe… »_

-Votre Quête est un pari risqué, Gandalf, ne me faîtes pas croire que votre voyage est simplement d'ordre culturel…

-Pourtant… J'entends Thorïn arriver, enfin !

_« Thorïn arrivé ? Oh mince, pourquoi je n'ai pas écouté plus tôt… »_

En effet, j'entendais Thorïn arriver, mais du mauvais côté pour nous, il allait forcément nous voir. Vite, une excuse, une excuse, un mal de ventre ? Somnambulisme ? Et mince, pourquoi je sens un regard acier sur nous ?

-Kenna, Kili ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ? Et pas la peine de sortir ton excuse, Kenna, je te vois venir.

_« Et mince, cramée… »_

-Une excuse ? Mais non, voyons ! Je suis prise parfois de faim nocturne, et Kili m'a gentiment accompagnée… Mais nous nous sommes sûrement perdus, c'est difficile de se repérer dans le noir…

-Kenna, tu es une menteuse pathétique, et vu ce que tu as dévoré aujourd'hui, il est impossible que tu ais faim maintenant…

Je vis Gandalf arriver, suivi d'Elrond. Ils ne paraissaient même pas étonnés, bizarrement.

-Roh, c'est bon… On vous a entendu cet après-midi, parler de carte secrète et de réunion. Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'étais obligée d'être intriguée ! Donc bon, j'ai légèrement forcé Kili à m'accompagner venir vous, hm, écouter.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut, jeune fille, mais au moins, vous avez fini par dire la vérité. Cela ne me dérange pas que ces jeunes gens participent, au moins, ils ne feront pas de bêtises ailleurs, me sermonna le Seigneur Elfe d'un air supérieur.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, pour ma part, dit Gandalf en tournant la tête vers Thorïn.

_« Allez, on tente le regard innocent et implorant… »_

-C'est bon, soupira le nain, ils trouveront un moyen de toute façon, alors autant dire oui.

_« Alala, l'arme fatale ultime, le regard de chiot battu si mignon ! »_

Je regardai en souriant Kili, qui était tout blanc et silencieux. Il me fit un sourire crispé, mais néanmoins victorieux. On attendit quelques instants l'arrivée de Balin, qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en nous voyant.

Elrond nous fit entrer dans ses appartements, soit-dit en passant qui sont magnifiques, et nous amena dans une grande pièce, une sorte de bibliothèque mais ouverte, on pouvait voir le ciel. Nous étions alors seulement éclairés par les rayons de la Lune. Bilbon nous attendait assis, en train de lire un grand ouvrage presque plus grand que lui, sur des escaliers de marbre.

-Bilbon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

-Ah, ce livre est merveilleux… Maître Elrond m'a accordé le droit de visiter sa bibliothèque, j'y ai passé l'après-midi ! Et puis, Gandalf m'avait dit de l'attendre ici, pour une affaire importante.

-Tss, vous, vous êtes convoqués, mais pas nous.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, Kenna !

-Je sais, je sais Bilbon, ne t'inquiète pas. Il parle de quoi ce livre ?

-Je l'ignore, il n'est pas écrit en langage commun.

-Mais, pourquoi est-il merveilleux alors ?

-Mais, enfin, voyez sa reliure ! Ouvragée comme je n'avais jamais pu le voir ! Ce livre est un trésor !

-Ah, ouais, sûrement…

_« Passer une après-midi à admirer une reliure d'un vieux bouquin poussiéreux… Je ne le comprends pas toujours, ce charmant hobbit ! »_

Pendant ce temps, une légère dispute avait éclatée entre Gandalf et Thorin. Visiblement, le nain semblait ne pas vouloir montrer sa carte, et Gandalf voulait le forcer :

-Nos affaires ne regardent pas les elfes !

-Au nom du ciel, Thorïn, montrez-lui la carte !

_« Le vilain, il veut pas partager… »_

-C'est l'héritage de mon peuple, répondit le nain, je dois le protéger. Lui et ses secrets.

-Qu'on me préserve de l'entêtement des nains, commença à s'énerver la vieille branche, votre orgueil causera votre perte ! Vous êtes chez l'une des rares personnes en Terre du Milieu qui puisse lire cette carte. Montrez-la au Seigneur Elrond !

Thorïn hésita quelques instants, me jetant un regard. Je me contentai d'hausser des épaules, je ne voulais de problèmes avec personne moi ! Il décida finalement de tendre la carte au Seigneur elfe, malgré la contestation de Balin. L'elfe observa la carte avec attention avant de la commenter, une lueur intriguée dans le regard :

-Erebor… De quelle nature est votre intérêt pour cette carte ?

Thorïn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sûrement une bêtise, vu son tempérament ou alors une provocation, mais Gandalf répondit avant :

-Il est d'ordre intellectuel.

-Très intellectuel, ils n'arrêtent pas de lire des livres dessus, et ils envoient Bilbon faire des recherches ! Vous voyez, il cherche là !

Gandalf me lança un regard excédé, ou alors désespéré, après ma petite tirade que j'espérais pourtant innocente. Elrond se contenta de reporter son attention sur la carte, tandis que la vielle branche reprit son explication foireuse.

- Comme vous le savez, ce genre d'objet contient parfois des textes cachés. Vous lisez toujours le Nanien ancien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elrond ne répondit même pas, bien fait pour toi vieux croûton, mais murmura des mots bizarres en examinant la carte.

-Pardon ? Faut articuler, je n'ai pas compris.

-Ahhh, des runes lunaires, dit Gandalf, qui malgré son âge avancé, garde une bonne ouïe, bien sûr ! Difficiles à repérer !

« Cherches pas d'excuses, l'elfe est meilleur, voilà tout. »

-Dans ce cas présent, c'est vrai, les runes lunaires ne doivent être lues qu'à la lumière d'une Lune de même forme et saison que le jour où elles furent tracées.

-Bah putain, c'était pas possible de faire plus compliqué encore ?

Thorïn grimaça, se posant peut être la même question, mais prit une voix presque implorante, oui, le futur roi avec une voix presque implorante, je n'y ai pas cru de suite non plus, pour demander à Elrond s'il était quand même possible de déchiffrer ces runes. Le Seigneur elfe nous fit signe alors de le suivre, et je dû tirer Bilbon par le col du gilet pour le faire réagir, afin qu'il nous suive et abandonne son bouquin. On arriva sur une sorte de terrasse-grotte, qui surplombait la Vallée de Fondcombe. Nous étions entourés de cascades, c'était magnifique. Je devais avoir l'air éblouie, parce que Thorïn et Balin eurent un petit sourire moqueur tandis que Kili se contenta de me balancer un énorme coup de coude, en souriant à pleines dents.

-Hé, reviens parmi nous, c'est juste de l'eau, des arbres et une vue sur les étoiles !

- Espèce de brute ! Pas besoin de me frapper, je ne suis pas un mannequin d'entraînement ! Vous, les garçons, vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'est la beauté ! Et ici, c'est une vue incroyable qui mérite d'être admirée !

-Pff, juste des arbres dans la nuit, vus de haut. C'est joli, mais pas au point d'en baver par terre.

-J'ai pas bavé !

-Les jeunes, nous interrompit Balin, la vue est très belle, mais on n'est pas là pour ça.

Je tournais la tête vers les deux vieux sages, qui avaient mis la carte sur une table de diamant. Elrond recommença son petit discours supérieur sur les informations de la carte que nous n'avions pas réussies à trouver.

-Ces runes ont été écrites une veille de solstice d'été sous un clair de Lune à son premier quartier, il y'a près de 200 ans. Vous deviez être prédestinés à venir à Fondcombe, la chance est avec vous, Thorïn Ecu de Chêne, nous avons une Lune identique qui brille au-dessus de nous ce soir.

-Hé bah, y'a quelqu'un qui est cocu dans le groupe, renseignez-vous, parce que c'est sûrement pas moi !

Kili éclata de rire, s'attirant donc les regards furieux du reste du groupe, à ma place. Héhé, y'a du bon d'avoir un ami qui rit à tout, cela évite les moments de solitudes ! Nous reportâmes notre attention sur la carte, qui se mit à briller étrangement lorsqu'un rayon de lune se posa dessus. J'échangeai un regard avec Bilbon, qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Des écritures bleutées apparurent sous la lumière de la Lune, comme par magie. Elrond se mit à les lire, heureusement, car je ne voyais pas grand-chose par-dessus l'épaule de Kili :

-Tenez-vous près de la Pierre Grise quand la grive frappera et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure.

-Le jour de Durin ? Demanda Bilbon. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était non plus, et en plus, j'avais rien compris aux écritures énigmatiques.

-Le premier jour du nouvel an des nains, quand la dernière Lune d'automne et le premier Soleil d'hiver apparaissent ensemble dans le ciel, nous informa Gandalf. Je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour me renseigner un peu plus, mais la voix, encore une fois bougonne de Thorïn retentit :

-C'est très fâcheux. L'été se poursuit, le jour de Durin approche à grands pas.

_« Il râle toujours, faut qu'il se détende, ma parole ! »_

-Nous avons encore le temps, tenta de le rassurer le gentil Balin.

-Le temps de quoi ? Demanda Bilbon, toujours autant à l'ouest.

-Le temps de trouver l'entrée, répondit Balin, nous devrons nous tenir au bon endroit et aussi au bon moment. Alors, et alors seulement, la porte s'ouvrira.

-Ainsi, c'est là votre but, rebondit Elrond, entrer dans la Montagne.

-Et alors ? Répondit Thorïn avec son air méprisant, qui m'est maintenant familier.

_« Heureusement qu'il est calme, l'elfe… »_

-Certains estimeraient que cela n'est pas prudent, répondit le seigneur elfe, en rendant la carte à Thorïn.

-C'est pour ça que personne ne leur demande de venir, faut croire, répliquais-je.

Gandalf soupira, mais en même temps, il a l'habitude maintenant ! Il se tourna vers l'elfe pour se renseigner un peu plus. Elrond lui rappela alors qu'il n'y avait pas que la vieille branche qui veillait sur la Terre du Milieu. C'est bien que le magicien se fasse remettre à sa place de temps en temps, il manque de modestie. Il partit ensuite, pour faire je ne sais quoi.

-Bon, bah, pas vraiment intuitive cette carte…

-Pour une humaine, forcément.

« Pardon ? »

Je me tournais vers le Prince Nain, qui avait eu cette remarque assez condensante. J'haussai la voix, énervée.

-Parce que tu l'as comprends mieux que moi peut être, malgré ton héritage nain ? Laisses-moi rire !

-Bien sûr que je comprends, je ne suis pas stupide. Et tu parles beaucoup, pour quelqu'un qui n'a qu'un rôle mineur dans cette Quête, et qui plus est, sans faire ses preuves, répondit-il d'un air sec.

_« Putain, il commence vraiment à me faire chier, avec ses preuves… »_

-Je ne suis pas stupide non plus, merci ! En effet, je parle, j'ai une langue, ça sert à ça ! Et pour mes preuves, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire ici, dans un bastion d'elfe, alors arrêtes avec tes reproches qui reviennent tout le temps, je commence à en avoir ma claque !

-Tu peux toujours rester ici, me dit-il d'un air froid.

_« Ah, d'accord, c'était le but de la discussion ? Très bien. »_

-Non. Par contre, ne comptes plus sur moi pour te sauver la vie, comme avec les ouargues. Tu as la mémoire bien trop courte ou alors, tu ne retiens que ce qui est mauvais. Et trouves-toi un autre souffre-douleur quand t'es en colère, je n'ai pas signé pour ça, répondis-je avec la voix qui tremblait. Je partis ensuite, j'étais blessée. Il avait été gentil à l'entraînement, mais visiblement, c'était pour mieux me convaincre de partir. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait pour mériter autant peu de respect. Je décidai alors de passer par ma chambre, pour récupérer mon arc, et d'aller m'entraîner au tir, pour me vider la tête. J'espérai juste que la salle était vide, pour être seule. Heureusement, ce fut le cas. J'allai alors vers le coin des cibles, et commençai à tirer, rageusement, imaginant que les cibles étaient la tête de Thorïn. Je fis cela pendant pas loin de 45 minutes, avant de ne plus sentir mon bras tireur, ça avait eu le mérite de me calmer. J'entendis des pas alors derrière moi, et je vis Fili arriver avec deux épées de bois.

-Bon, maintenant que je ne risque plus de me prendre une flèche dans le bide, je peux venir te parler.

-T'es là depuis combien de temps ?

-Oh, un petit quart d'heure, Kili m'a vite prévenu que tu avais disparue, et j'ai mis du temps à te trouver ici. Elles t'avaient fait quoi, ces pauvres cibles ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers les cibles, et ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé. Faut dire que les cibles étaient effectivement en sale état, la paille sortait de partout et les démarcations des cercles n'étaient même plus régulières à des endroits. Ca aurait été bien si ça avait été la tête de ce sale prince nain !

-Les cibles, rien du tout. Ton oncle, par contre, a décidé de revenir à nos relations du départ, soit celui qui fait le plus chier l'autre.

-Hm, je ne me mêle pas de ce genre d'histoire, moi ! Mais si tu veux encore dépenser ta rage, je peux t'apprendre les bases de l'épée.

-Je veux bien, je n'ai pas sommeil !

Fili me tendit une épée de bois, la plus petite des deux visiblement.

-Alors, première chose, la garde. Jambes fléchies, appuis légèrement écartés largeur d'épaule, et l'épée prête à être utilisée, donc avec le bras légèrement plié, réactif.

-Comme ça ? Demandai-je après avoir essayé de me mettre en garde.

-Mouais, l'épée moins haute, et le pied droit aligné avec ton bras porteur. Voilà ! On voit que tu t'es musclée avec le tir, tu arrives à être naturellement gainée maintenant.

-Peut-être, mais je trouve toujours cette position moyennement naturelle. J'ai l'impression de me retenir d'accoucher.

-Euh, c'est un point de vue, certes… M'enfin, tu as la position ! Maintenant, montres-moi comment tu découperais un ennemi.

Je donnai alors de larges coups d'épée horizontaux, manquant d'ailleurs de m'assommer une fois.

-Doucement ! Pas comme ça ! Là, tu ne vas pas le découper, tu vas juste rebondir sur son armure ! Il ne faut pas utiliser ton épée comme une masse ! Essaie plutôt des mouvements fluides, comme si tu voulais traverser ton ennemi. Et fais-le plutôt de façon verticale, les points faibles des armures se trouvent souvent au niveau du cou.

-D'accord, dis-je en recommençant, c'est mieux là ?

-Largement ! Attention à tes appuis, tu te déséquilibres en balançant ton épée. Gardes-là bien en main. Maintenant, je vais me mettre en garde, et tu vas faire comme si j'étais un mannequin d'entraînement. Sauf que je parerais tes coups, bien entendu.

-Je peux taper autant fort que je veux ?

-Ouep ! Tu en besoin visiblement !

_« Pauvre petit… »_

J'attaquai alors sans relâche pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant tout de même de garder une bonne posture. Fili évita tous mes coups, heureusement pour lui, mais il était un peu essoufflé quand je décidai enfin de m'arrêter.

-Eh bien, si là, tu n'es pas fatiguée ! En tout cas, la posture était bien pour une débutante, tu n'as pas fini sur les fesses !

-Je te rassure, j'ai de l'entraînement pour tenir sur mes jambes ! J'étais imbattable à la course à l'œuf, après 5 bières, dis-je en riant.

Fili allait répliquer quelque chose, le sourire aux lèvres, mais on entendit la porte de la salle se refermer. Et là, surprise !

« Thorïn… Putain, j'avais réussi à l'oublier. »

Le Prince Nain se dirigea directement vers nous, et parla à Fili :

-Fili, je dois avoir une conversation privée avec Kenna, tu dois encore t'entraîner ?

-Non, non, c'est bon, on vient juste de finir, je peux m'en aller. N'oublies pas, Kenna, la posture ! Me dit le jeune nain blond en filant vite.

Je déposai mon épée en bois par terre, on ne sait jamais, vaut mieux éviter d'avoir une arme dans les mains, et je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, fixant Thorïn d'un air que je voulais menaçant. Etonnamment, il ne semblait pas moqueur, hautain, ou je ne sais quoi, mais plutôt inquiet. Il commença d'ailleurs par soupirer en me fixant avant de parler :

-Tu ne m'aides pas avec cet air-là.

-Je ne veux pas t'aider.

-J'avais compris, répondit-il, visiblement agacé, mais se reprenant. Bon, ce n'est pas le sujet. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas un souffre-douleur.

-Je suis quoi alors ? Un mannequin d'entraînement causeur ? Parce que tu m'agresses tous les jours, et parfois, sans raison !

-Je sais, soupira-t-il à nouveau, et ce n'est pas pour te blesser que je le fais, vraiment. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de l'importance de cette quête, tu prends tout à la légère, comme si c'était un voyage sympathique.

-Mais parce que je suis comme ça, c'est tout ! Je me réjouis des bonnes choses, et je minimise les mauvaises ! Je ne suis pas née dans un palais, moi ! J'ai le droit de m'enthousiasmer de ce que je découvre !

-Mais cette quête n'est pas une découverte, Kenna !

-J'ai compris ! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je dérange, à faire des plaisanteries quand il n'y a pas de dangers ! Et puis, tous les nains en font, tu n'as rien dit quand ils ont fait bataille de bouffe.

-Eux, ce n'est pas toi. Toi, tu… Tu me déconcentres !

-Pardon ? Demandai-je, étonnée avec un air sûrement choquée sur le visage. Encore une fois, je ne vois pas ce que je fais de plus que les autres pour te déconcentrer.

-C'est pas ton attitude le problème, c'est toi. Ta présence me déconcentre, quand tu es là, on est obligé de te surveiller !

-Mais je ne suis pas un enfant de deux ans, pas besoin de me surveiller, je suis grande !

-Pas te surveiller comme un enfant. Te regarder, t'observer, te remarquer ! Je le dis dans ce sens-là !

Et là, je ne pus que décroiser les bras, le fixant dans les yeux. Cela me semblait difficile à croire, qu'il ait vraiment pu dire ça.

-Mais, je ne fais rien pour me faire remarquer…

-Je sais, justement. Ce n'est pas un problème d'attitude.

-Mais alors, je dois faire quoi moi, si c'est mal ? Parce que merde, tu es injuste avec moi ! Je me fais engueulée pour un rien !

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire.

On se regarda les deux, dans les yeux, ne sachant que faire. J'avais un don pour me mettre dans les situations compliquées. Et le pire, c'est que cette déclaration me soulageait ! Il ne me détestait pas. Il toussota alors, pour mettre fin au silence :

-Bon, je voulais juste que tu saches que tu n'es pas un souffre-douleur. Et que je ne pense pas que tu doives rester ici, même si ce serait sûrement plus prudent. Je vais te laisser, bonne nuit.

Il se tourna pour faire demi-tour, mais visiblement, mon corps se dissocia de mon esprit, et ma main attrapa la sienne, pour le faire se retourner, et je le serra dans mes bras. On faisait la même taille, finalement. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille, pour répondre à mon câlin, et je lui dis d'une voix basse :

-Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il faut faire, mais comme j'ai dit, je me réjouis des bonnes choses. Essaies de faire comme moi, pour certaines choses, du moins.

-C'est compliqué, en tout cas. Mais je vais y réfléchir, promis. Tu m'aiderais si tu arrivais à te faire discrète quelques jours.

Je relâchai mon emprise, et je lui répondis, un sourire en coin aux lèvres :

-J'ai pas envie d'être discrète avec toi.

Il eut un petit rictus de surprise, peut-être qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais il sourit un peu :

-Alors, je sens qu'au lieu d'être compliqué, ça va être chaotique. Va te coucher, il est tard, et tu as eu une longue journée.

-Bien, chef ! Bonne nuit ! Répondis-je en souriant toujours bêtement. Je sortis de la salle en sentant son regard bleu acier sur moi, et je me dépêchai de regagner ma chambre. Je me déshabillai rapidement avant de m'écoulée sur le matelas de plumes. Mine de rien, j'étais crevée, et ces rebondissements en émotions n'arrangeaient rien du tout. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça, de la part de Thorïn. Il avait dit qu'il me regardait. Bon, faut admettre que je le regarde aussi. M'enfin bon, je pensais plutôt qu'il me détestait, en tout cas. Et moi, qui le serre dans mes bras alors qu'il allait dormir ! J'ai dû avoir l'air ridicule. Mais il ne m'a pas repoussée. On verra de quoi sera fait le futur, en tout cas ! Je m'endormis rapidement, étant trop fatiguée pour réfléchir trop longtemps, j'avais eu effectivement une longue journée peu reposante. Espérons que le lendemain soit plus calme !


	11. Chapitre 10: Dernier jour à Fondcombe

Et un nouveau chapitre ! Le dernier à Fondcombe, ça commençait à devenir long ! Profitez bien, et merci pour les reviews, favoris et followers !

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai doucement avec le chant des oiseaux. Je pris mon temps pour me lever, m'étirant d'abord, mais l'appel de la faim fut le plus fort. Il faut dire que je m'étais bien dépensée la veille, et que je n'avais rien mangé depuis ! Je m'habillai alors avec une belle tunique verte foncée, et toujours mon pantalon de cuir. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre la salle des banquets, de peur de ne plus rien avoir. Heureusement, en arrivant, je vis que la moitié de la Compagnie ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Il n'y avait que Dwalin, Fili et Kili, Gloin, Bombur et Thorïn. Ils devaient avoir eu un entraînement matinal, les pauvres. Enfin, peut-être pas Bombur, lui, il doit être là à guetter la bouffe depuis l'aube. Je me dirigeai vers les tables remplies de nourriture, évitant le regard assassin de Dwalin. Mais du coup, en me retournant, je sursautai en voyant Thorïn face à moi :<p>

-Hé ! J'ai cru que c'était Dwalin qui venait me chicoter ! J'ai eu la trouille !

-Dwalin ne t'a pas oubliée, c'est certain, mais il est patient, il attendra le bon moment, me répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Bien dormi sinon ?

-Comme un loir, j'étais épuisée. Et toi, bien dormi aussi ?

-Pas trop mal, mais je commence à m'ennuyer, c'est trop tranquille ici.

-Essaies de te mettre Dwalin à dos, tu verras si c'est si tranquille que ça !

-Si tu as vraiment peur des représailles, je peux lui en toucher un mot, si tu veux.

_« Oh, c'est gentil ça… Mais non, je suis une fille forte ! »_

-Oh, non, non, pas besoin ! Je n'ai pas peur !

-Très bien alors. Profites de ta journée, Kenna.

-Merci, toi aussi.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui le fixa jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse. D'ailleurs, dès que la porte se referma, j'entendis des sifflements venant de la table des nains goguenards. Bien sûr, c'était les deux frères, écroulés de rire.

-Kenna, tu es rouge ! Rouge comme une tomate !

-Pas du tout ! C'est parce que j'ai pris le soleil hier, voilà tout !

-Ouh, la menteuse, elle est amoureuse !

-Pas du tout ! Et Kili, si tu veux, j'ai vu un très bel elfe ce matin, je peux te le présenter, vu tes nouveaux penchants !

Fili tomba du banc tellement il riait, alors que Kili fit la moue, vexé.

-Je pensais que c'était une fille !

-Tu fantasmes sur Lindir, ce n'est pas bien grave, tu sais !

-Balais-dans-le cul ? Jamais de la vie !

-Les enfants, arrêtez de vous chamailler, ça donne mal à la tête, nous dit Dwalin.

-Pardon, Pépé ! Si tu veux, je te fais une tisane pour ta pauvre tête fragile, dis-je innocemment.

-Tu aimes le danger, gamine.

-Euh, non, c'est toi que j'aime bien ! Tentai-je en papillonnant des cils.

-T-t-t, trop tard pour te faire pardonner !

-Beuh, je suis gentille pourtant !

-Bien sûr ! Bon, les gars, c'est l'heure du bain, je vais réveiller les autres !

_« L'heure du bain ? »_

-Kili ? C'est quoi cette heure du bain ?

-Bah, c'est notre bain mensuel ! On a vu des grandes fontaines dehors, ça va être marrant, tu veux venir ?

-Attends, votre bain mensuel ? Depuis le début, vous ne vous êtes pas lavés ?

-Bah non, ce n'était pas l'heure du bain !

-Yerk, mais c'est dégoûtant !

- Oh, ne fais pas ta fille ! Bon, tu viens avec nous ?

-Euh… Je suis une fille, Kili.

-On s'en moque ! Tu es un membre de la Compagnie, c'est tout !

-Bon, d'accord alors.

_« Pas envie de me retrouver toute seule encore une fois. »_

On se leva tous, suivant Dwalin qui alla réveiller les nains dormeurs, avant de sortir et de se diriger vers une énorme fontaine en forme de cygne, très belle. Et là, comme si un message avait été donné, tous les nains se mirent à gueuler et se déshabiller entièrement. Oui, entièrement. Même les plus vieux, comme Balin. Moi, je servis de porte manteau, recevant nombre de chemises, de pantalons, et malheureusement, quelques caleçons sur la figure. Je jetai le tout par terre, prête à partir, mais je sentis une présence dans mon dos : Thorïn.

-Alors, tu as découvert l'heure du bain, visiblement, ricana-t-il.

_« Hin, hin, très drôle ! Je pensais qu'ils garderaient le pantalon ! »_

-Ils m'ont bernée, je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient tout retirer !

-Chez les nains, être pudique, ça n'existe pas. Ce n'est pas comme chez les hommes, où la moindre parcelle de peau est repérée.

-Mouais. Mais toi, t'es un nain, comment ça se fait que tu ne participes pas au bain mensuel ?

-J'attends que mes neveux finissent de se noyer mutuellement, sinon, c'est moi qui devient la victime. Et puis, tu sembles déjà assez choquée, je vais éviter de te rendre encore plus mal à l'aise. Une fille, ça se choque facilement, dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_« Ah oui ? Il veut jouer, il va déguster. »_

-Après avoir vu Bombur nu, plus rien ne peut me choquer. D'ailleurs, j'avais bien besoin d'un bain aussi ! Dis-je avant de commencer à me déshabiller.

Thorïn ne me prit pas au sérieux immédiatement, mais il perdit vite son sourire moqueur lorsqu'il comprit que j'allai vraiment me baigner ! Il détourna les yeux, c'était à son tour d'être mal à l'aise ! Je ricanai largement.

-Alors, pudique monsieur ?

Il se contenta de grogner une réponse, regardant toujours ailleurs. Je ris, avant de me rapprocher du bord de la fontaine, pour entrer doucement dans l'eau. Les autres nains furent à peine surpris en me voyant les rejoindre, ils reprirent bien vite leurs activités, soit se noyer, faire un concours de pets ou encore monter sur les épaules des uns et des autres pour ensuite s'en faire tomber. Bon, d'accord, Ori fit une drôle de tête, mais il ne devait pas avoir vu beaucoup de filles, c'est compréhensible ! Je rentrai tranquillement dans l'eau, quand tout à coup, une tornade brune-blonde m'emporta vers le fond, me faisant boire la tasse. Je remontai en toussant, sous les rires des autres nains.

-Fili, Kili ! Je vais vous étriper !

-Tu faisais ta fille ! L'eau est trop froide pour princesse Kenna ? Ou alors elle ne sent pas la rose ? Se moquèrent-ils.

-C'est ça, faites les bonhommes, faites ! Profitez que je sois la seule fille, et que je sois en sous-nombre.

-Même en sous-nombre, tu râles autant qu'un groupe de vingt filles, Kenna, entendis-je derrière moi.

Thorïn avait repris un air neutre, et il était entré dans l'eau sans que je m'en aperçoive. Pas plus mal, vu ma tendance à devenir rouge. C'est comme une alerte, quand tu t'angoisses, tout le monde peut le voir sur tes joues, affreux ! Fin, bon, Thorïn, lui, n'a pas cette tendance à rougir, malheureusement.

-Gnia, gnia, je ne râle pas plus que n'importe lequel d'entre vous, voilà ! Bon, qui a le savon ?

-Moi, coincé dans ma barbe, me répondit Gloin, qui effectivement, se débattait avec sa propre barbe pour récupérer le savon.

_« Fallait penser à se peigner avant le bain ! »_

-Bon, personne d'autre ?

-Si, j'en ai… Mais tu ne le finis pas, il me vient de mon grand-père ! Grommela Dori en me tendant un bout de savon marron dégueu.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je veux toujours ramener ma pomme ? Penses à la baignoire, et aux fioles magiques la prochaine fois, avant de faire la fière, idiote ! »_

-Euh, merci, très aimable, je vais en prendre grand soin. Hm, hm, tu es sûr que c'est du savon ?

Dori ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, retournant vérifier qu'Ori s'était aussi lavé les dessous de bras. Un vrai grand-frère maman poule. J'utilisai alors le savon pour me nettoyer, le faisant mousser difficilement. Je nettoyai également mes cheveux, qui avaient malgré tout un peu poussés. Je tirai dessus pour évaluer la longueur.

-Si tu veux, je peux essayer de te faire des tresses, pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux lorsque tu combattras, me proposa gentiment Fili, qui, mine de rien, avait l'air de savoir mieux se coiffer que moi.

-Ouais, je veux bien, mais juste pour les ramener en arrière.

-Une tresse plaquée qui ramène tes cheveux sur un côté, ça te donnera presque un air guerrière sans crainte et sans peur, se moqua-t-il en commençant à séparer mes cheveux.

-Hin, hin, toujours très drôle, monsieur blondinet qui aime faire les tresses.

Fili ricana, mais continua son œuvre, plutôt concentré. Pendant ce temps, la plupart des nains quittèrent la baignoire-fontaine. Il ne restait que Fili, moi, Thorïn, Dwalin et étonnamment Bifur, qui prenait grand soin à se nettoyer convenablement. Une hache dans le crâne, ça te change la nature d'un nain ! Thorïn discutait avec Dwalin, tout en me fixant. Dwalin semblait vouloir convaincre son chef de quelque chose à mon propos, mais le Prince nain semblait hésiter. Mais finalement, il hocha de la tête positivement, déclenchant un grand sourire à Dwalin. Les deux s'approchèrent de moi, toujours en train de me faire coiffer.

-La gamine qui se fait coiffer, si ce n'est pas mignon, se moqua Dwalin, qui avait toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je me fais coiffer pour ne pas être aveuglée durant un combat, pas par coquetterie.

-Moui, La vie comme ... Tu bientôt fini choisir?

-A l'instant ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Les trois nains me regardaient d'un drôle d'air.

-C'est moche ? Putain, Fili, ce n'est pas sympa comme vengeance ! J'avais rien fait en plus.

-Du tout, m'arrêta Thorïn, ça te change.

-Ouep, là, impossible de te confondre avec un homme ! Renchérit Fili, visiblement content de son travail.

-Très joli, mais maintenant, faut sortir du bain ! Se contenta de me presser Dwalin.

_« Il cache quelque chose, lui. »_

-Pourquoi, y'a un truc de prévu ?

-Oui, une réunion, n'est-ce pas Thorïn ?

Le chef nain acquiesça, mais je vis une lueur coupable dans son regard, malgré un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Bon, je me dépêche alors, mais vous auriez pu prévenir quand même !

Je sortis de l'eau, faisant se retourner les trois nains. Je me rhabillai rapidement, enfilant ma tunique et mon pantalon. Mais avant que je puisse mettre mes bottes, je me sentis soulevée en l'air.

-Par ma barbe, j'avais juré que ma vengeance serait terrible !

-Non, Dwalin, je suis gentille ! Je me suis excusée ! Pitié, lâches-moi !

-Oh, mais je vais te lâcher !

Il se mit en marche, suivit par les deux descendants de Durin, qui souriaient largement. Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose, avant d'apercevoir une cascade, qui se déversait dans un lac à l'eau claire. La cascade n'était pas si haute, peut être huit mètres, et l'eau claire permettait d'affirmer que fond était profond, mais je me débattis comme une folle dès que je compris le projet de Dwalin.

-Non, pas ça ! Lâches-moi ailleurs ! Pas ça !

-Il ne fallait pas me chercher, Kenna !

-S'il te plaît, j'aime pas le vide, je viderais ton pot de chambre tous les jours, tout ce que tu veux !

-Trop tard !

Et ce monstre qu'est Dwalin se rapprocha du bord, me soulevant comme si j'étais une plume, et il me balança ! La chute ne dura pas plus de 2 secondes, mais ce fut les deux secondes les plus longues de ma vie. Je braillai sûrement comme un veau sans sa mère, mais ça foutait la trouille ! J'arrivais dans l'eau les fesses les premières, c'est donc elles qui prirent tout le choc, heureusement ! Je remontai rapidement à la surface, claquant des dents, non pas parce que j'avais froid, mais parce que j'avais eu peur ! Je vis Dwalin et Fili complétement hilares en haut, et Thorïn qui souriait largement. Je regagnai le bord alors en rageant contre eux, mon orgueil en avait pris un bon coup.

_« Peste que soit la stupidité des nains ! J'aurais pu crever, sale bande d'ours mal tondus. Tous idiots, c'est dans le patrimoine ! Ils auraient moins ris si j'étais tombée tête la première ! »_

Je me tirai sur la petite plage naturelle, avant de m'allonger sur le dos quelques instants, pour me remettre de mes émotions. J'entendis alors les trois nains arriver, l'air de rien.

-Si vous tenez à votre barbe, laissez-moi tranquille un bon moment ! Ça, je m'en souviendrais, me jeter dans le vide comme ça ! Partez, vite ! Gueulai-je en me levant, menaçante, enfin, en essayant de l'être.

Fili fila bien vite, pas très courageux le petit. Dwalin fit une révérence devant moi, encore écroulé de rire avant de partir en sifflotant. Thorïn me fixa les bras croisés, amusé.

-Dwalin avait sauté avant toi, hier, pour être sûr que c'était sans danger, tu ne risquais rien.

-Parce que j'ai le même gabarit que l'autre débile peut être ? Lui, il fonce crâne en avant dans une montagne, il sent rien ! Moi, je suis fragile !

-On était là au cas où, tu ne risquais rien.

-Facile à dire, tu n'as pas sauté toi !

-Je l'aurais fait s'il y'avait eu besoin, mais heureusement, tu sembles en pleine forme ! Se moqua-t-il.

Je fis la moue, certes, j'avais eu peur, mais d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu être marrant, et ce n'était pas si haut. Mais ça, pas question de l'avouer.

-Ce soir, repas sur la terrasse sud, les elfes nous ont trouvés de la viande, c'est Bombur et Gloin qui s'occupe de la cuisine.

-La terrasse sud ? C'est où ça encore ?

-Bon… Quand tu as faim, tu me rejoins à la salle d'entraînement, je t'y amènerais, ça te va ?

-D'accord !

Thorïn s'en alla, et je décidai de rester un petit moment au bord de l'eau. J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu, à propos de ce chef nain magnétique. Dès la première fois où je l'ai vu, j'ai senti qu'il avait quelque chose de différent. Et ça se confirmait tout au long de ce périple. Notre relation n'était pas comme celle que j'avais avec Dwalin, ou avec Fili. C'était ambigu avec Thorïn, des deux côtés. Lui, il commençait à devenir aimable, mais seulement lorsque personne de la Compagnie n'était en danger, et avec ce qu'il m'avait dit hier, comme quoi je le déconcentrais, je sens que le reste du voyage ne va pas être de tout repos. Et moi, je le trouve bien trop hautain, supérieur, grave, méprisant, et pourtant, j'essaie toujours de trouver grâce à ses yeux, en essayant de m'intégrer, d'être utile à la Compagnie. Et je lui pardonne bien trop vite. En tout cas, notre relation n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que j'avais déjà vécu, même avec Padraig, qui me connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il vaut mieux ne pas se prendre la tête, avec ce genre de choses, cela ne sert à rien.

Après que mes vêtements aient séchés, je retournai à la fontaine pour récupérer mes bottes, et j'occupai le reste de ma journée. Je visitai la vallée, découvrant des endroits vraiment magnifiques. Je croisai plusieurs fois Bilbon, qui lui, s'enthousiasmait pour les architectures et les décorations. Je préférais la beauté de la nature. Les autres membres du groupe devaient être en train de s'entraîner, manger, ou dormir, mais en tout cas, je n'en croisai aucun. Cet endroit était parfait pour avoir le calme et trouver la sérénité, mais il faut avouer que j'accueillis la fin de la journée avec plaisir, je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme. En entendant mon ventre gargouiller de façon mélodieuse, je me dirigeai vers la salle d'entraînement. Thorïn était en train d'entraîner ses deux neveux, qui semblaient être au bout de leurs forces, les pauvres. Ils sourirent vivement en me voyant, comprenant que la torture était finie. Ils rangèrent vite leurs affaires, et filèrent, de peur qu'il n'y ait plus de viande. Thorïn prit plus de temps, il semblait avoir mal à l'épaule, car il grimaça en remettant sa chemise et en déposant son arme.

-Hé, ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

-Oui, pas de problème, c'est habituel, une ancienne blessure qui se réveille de temps en temps.

-Ah ? Mais tu l'avais mal soignée ?

-C'était pendant la bataille de la Moria, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la soigner. Je mourrai si je m'en inquiétais trop, il fallait se battre, voilà tout. Mais du coup, l'articulation ne s'en ait jamais vraiment remise.

-Oh. Laisses-moi regarder, je connaissais un remède contre les rhumatismes, ça doit pas être très différent, c'est aussi au niveau de l'articulation.

-Si c'était une manière polie de me dire que je me fais vieux, j'apprécie, vraiment.

-Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Je sais, je t'embête. Jettes un coup d'œil si tu veux, mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras faire grand-chose.

Il retira sa chemise, me permettant alors de voir une cicatrice sur son épaule droite, que je n'avais pas vue auparavant.

_« Faut dire que j'osais pas regarder en détail… »_

Je m'approchai doucement, et posai mes doigts autour de la cicatrice, pour voir s'il y'avait un gonflement. A mon contact, Thorïn se tendit d'un coup.

-Mince, excuses-moi si je t'ai fait mal !

-Tu ne m'as pas fait mal.

J'haussai des épaules, continuant mon inspection, et lui, il resta figé comme une statue de pierre. Je ne sais même pas s'il respirait. La cicatrice n'était pas nette, et je sentais que c'était enflammé. Il devait trop forcer sur son articulation.

-Tu as l'épaule bousillée, comment tu fais pour encore te battre avec, ça doit faire un mal de chien !

-Cela dépend des jours. Je me dis qu'au moins, c'est un signe que mon bras est toujours là.

-Mouais. Pour calmer la douleur, tu devrais te faire des cataplasmes de menthe. Cette plante fait tout de suite un effet froid, c'est bien pour la douleur. Faut trouver des grandes feuilles de menthe, les piller dans un tout petit peu d'eau froide, pour en faire une sorte de pâte, et attendre quelques jours avant de l'appliquer.

-Si j'ai le temps, j'essaierai. Merci, Kenna.

-Bah, de rien, si je peux être utile de temps en temps…

J'allai me reculer mais il se releva en m'attrapant le bras.

-Kenna… Je suis désolée si je t'aie blessée en disant que tu es un poids pour le groupe, j'ai exagéré. Tu nous ais utile au quotidien pour garder la bonne humeur du groupe.

-C'est gentil, mais pas la peine de mentir, je sais que je ne suis pas une guerrière, qu'en cas de danger, je ne serais qu'un handicap, mais j'essaie d'apprendre à me battre, vraiment.

-Tu deviens une guerrière, tu en a déjà la mentalité.

-Tu ne dis pas ça pour te déculpabiliser au moins ?

-Non, pas mon genre de mentir.

Et là, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais nos têtes se rapprochèrent doucement, nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres mais on entendit frapper à la porte. On se recula les deux d'un coup avant que Balin ne passe sa tête pour nous dire qu'il valait mieux nous dépêcher avant que Bombur ne se réserve une quatrième fois. Je filai vite derrière le vieux nain, pour me sortir de cette situation embarrassante. J'étais une vraie fille en fait, j'avais les genoux qui tremblaient rien qu'à l'idée que j'aurais pu embrasser Thorïn ! Et bien sûr, je suis douée pour ça, m'attirer encore plus de problèmes ! J'essayai de reprendre contenance avant d'arriver sur la terrasse, où tous les nains étaient rassemblés. L'ambiance était joyeuse, chacun était installé confortablement. Je décidai d'aller m'asseoir à côté de Fili et d'Ori, et je me servis une belle pièce de viande ainsi que quelques saucisses. J'haussai un sourcil en voyant que Bifur avait utilisé une chaise pour faire le feu.

-Euh, vous êtes sûrs que les elfes fabriquent ces chaises pour qu'elles finissent dans un feu ?

-On s'en fiche des oreilles pointues, ils ont toutes sortes de chaises !

-Bon, bon, tant que vous ne m'accusez pas…

Je commençai à manger, c'était délicieux. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il ne restait pas grand-chose ! D'ailleurs, j'entendis un craquement derrière moi, c'était Bombur sur un banc qui semblait souffrir. Bofur, son frère farceur, avait visiblement aussi entendu le bruit, et il l'appela pour lui lancer une petite saucisse grillée. Le gros nain roux l'attrapa, et même pas une respiration plus tard, le banc craquait ! J'éclatai de rire avec le reste du groupe, ce qui me permit de me détendre, et d'oublier leur chef, qui n'était pas venu au repas. L'ambiance était bonne enfant, de l'alcool circulait, et d'ailleurs, Bilbon, qui avait forcé sur le vin pétillant, se sentit mal, et me demanda de l'accompagner prendre l'air. J'acceptai volontiers, j'aimais beaucoup discuter avec le hobbit, il était d'une innocence rafraichissante, cela faisait beaucoup de bien en ces temps sombres. On marcha tranquillement entre les colonnes du jardin, Bilbon me faisait part de son talent pour les énigmes, qui était, à ce qu'il paraît, un talent reconnu chez les hobbits. Il me raconta comment il faisait pousser des carottes en hiver, à l'aide d'une serre que L'Ancien lui avait prêté. Je lui racontai alors la fête du Sanglier qui se déroulait à Bree en Automne, pour fêter le début de la chasse, mais on entendit alors une discussion sur la terrasse en dessous de la nôtre. C'était Gandalf et Elrond. On prit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'ils parlaient de notre Quête.

-Et si les nains reprennent la Montagne ? Nos défenses à l'Est seront renforcées !

-C'est une tentative dangereuse, Gandalf !

-Ne rien faire est dangereux aussi !

J'entendis des pas derrière moi, et je souris légèrement en reconnaissant le regard de Thorïn dans la nuit. Il me fit signe de me taire, visiblement, il écoutait aussi la discussion.

-Voyons, le trône d'Erebor revient de droit à Thorïn ! Que craigniez-vous ?

-Avez-vous oublié ? Il existe une prédisposition à la folie dans cette famille. Son grand-père a perdu la tête, son père a succombé à la même maladie.

_« Pardon ? Il est hargneux, hautain, mais fou, pas du tout ! Mais son grand-père, son père, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »_

-Pouvez-vous jurer que Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne n'en sera pas atteint ?

Je tournai la tête vers Thorïn, qui avait les poings serrés, et qui semblait blessé de ces remarques. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, et oubliant Bilbon pour le coup, je me rapprochai du chef nain pour me blottir contre lui. Je lui murmurai doucement :

-Moi, je peux le jurer, tu n'es pas fou.

Il me serra contre lui assez brutalement, à la recherche de réconfort. Je lui frottai le dos, la gorge serrée de le voir dans un état pareil. On entendait toujours la discussion.

Gandalf n'avait pas répondu au seigneur elfe, ce que je trouvais assez dégueulasse, vu qu'il était, je pensais, un ami de Thorïn.

-Gandalf, cette décision ne repose pas sur vos seules épaules. Ce n'est ni à vous ni à moi de redessiner la carte de la Terre du Milieu.

Les deux s'éloignèrent doucement, permettant à la nuit de redevenir calme. J'entendis un toussotement, et je souris en coin.

-Oui, Bilbao?

-Oh, et bien, je souhaitais juste, enfin, vous souhaitez une bonne nuit. J'ai cru comprendre que le départ se ferait à l'aube, demain, est-ce bien cela ?

-C'est ça, semi homme, lui répondit Thorïn, sans me lâcher pour autant.

-Oh, très bien, je serais prêt alors ! Bonne nuit encore !

Il s'éloigna de son pas léger, en sifflotant, profitant donc de sa dernière soirée à Fondcombe. Thorïn me remit une mèche de cheveux en place, mais aucun de nous ne parla. On ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on resta ainsi, mais je ne pus retenir un bâillement, qui fit sourire Thorïn.

-Va te coucher, on part très tôt demain.

-Alors, c'est décidé ? On s'en va ?

-Oui, le Magicien est sensé occuper nos hôtes, pour que nous puissions partir sans soucis. On se rejoint tous à la salle d'entraînement à l'aube, et on se dirigera vers les Monts Brumeux.

-Et ce sera dangereux ?

-Oui.

Je respirai un bon coup, oui, je m'ennuyais ici, à Fondcombe. Mais par contre, j'avais pu découvrir la facette détendue de Thorïn, pas celle du chef en quête de son dû, mais celui qui doutait parfois de lui, qui n'était pas si supérieur que ça. Et qui savait rire. J'espérais juste que cette soirée ne serait pas la dernière agréable, et que je n'allais pas redevenir le boulet qu'il décrivait.

-Vaut mieux se reposer alors. Bonne nuit, Thorïn.

-Bonne nuit, Kenna. Et merci.

Je compris dans son regard que pour une fois, je n'avais pas été un poids pour lui. Et cette pensée me fit sourire largement avant de me détacher de lui, et de me diriger vers ma chambre. Je décidai de faire mon sac ce soir, pour avoir le temps de me laver le lendemain. Ensuite, je m'allongeai pour la dernière fois sur ce lit confortable, et je m'endormis rapidement, à la fois inquiète et curieuse de savoir de quoi l'aventure sera faite.


	12. Chapitre 11: Un acte héroïque

Salut salut tout le monde ! (Enfin, les deux-trois personnes qui suivent un peu ;)) J'ai un petit cadeau de Noël pour vous, un chapitre assez long ! Hésitez pas à commenter, ça m'aide pour les chapitres suivants ! Bonne lecture à tous, et au passage, bonnes fêtes !

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai en sursaut, visiblement, j'avais fait un mauvais rêve, mais impossible de m'en souvenir ! Je restai quelques secondes dans mon lit, à me remuer les méninges pour retrouver ce rêve, mais ce fut vain. Je me levai alors, écartant les rideaux. Le jour allait bientôt se lever, il fallait que je me dépêche. Je filai faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire, et je me lavai rapidement. Je laissai mes cheveux attachés, la tresse de Fili tenait encore bien. Ensuite, j'enfilai mes habits habituels, abandonnant les tuniques elfiques si douces. Cependant, je pris une chemise blanche, simple mais de bonne qualité, que j'enfilai en-dessous de ma veste en cuir. Je vérifiai que je n'avais rien oublié, et j'allai vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Quand j'arrivai, il ne manquait que deux autres nains, Ori et Dori. Encore endormie, je saluai les nains d'un sourire, mais je n'engageai pas la conversation. Quand enfin les deux retardataires arrivèrent, le jour était déjà bien levé. Dori s'excusa, il avait dû retrouver le pull en laine préféré d'Ori, celui qui ne gratte pas.<p>

_« Ah oui, problème majeur, c'est désagréable les pulls qui grattent. »_

Thorïn se mit en marche, en tête de la file, suivit par ses deux seconds, Balin et Dwalin. Je n'étais pas aller lui parler, je me doutais que l'intermède de la veille ne se reproduirait pas devant la Compagnie entière. D'ailleurs, je me retrouvai derrière Bilbon, qui me lançait de fréquents coups d'œil interrogateurs. Je me souviens qu'il était là, la veille, et je grimaçai légèrement. Ce hobbit était presque autant curieux que moi !

-Bilbon, si tu as une question, poses-là, parce que là, tu m'agaces.

-Oh, oh, mais non, vraiment pas !

Bilbao ...

-Bon, bon, d'accord ! Alors, vous et Thorïn, hum ?

-Déjà, arrête ce vouvoiement. Et moi et Thorïn, il n'y a absolument rien du tout. Tu as bien vu, hier, il était blessé, j'ai fait ce que n'importe qui ici aurait fait, j'ai essayé de le réconforter. A ma manière, c'est tout.

-Drôle de manière, d'ailleurs ! Vo… Tu as dormi avec lui ?

-Quoi ? Moi ? Mais pas du tout, Bilbon !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Je demandais juste ! Ça aurait été sûrement très gênant pour lui, comme il est le chef de la Compagnie, il ne peut être distrait.

_« En plein dans le mille, le hobbit, touché ! »_

-Ouais, c'est exactement ça.

-On arrête de piailler derrière ! Soyez sur vos gardes, nous allons entrer dans les Terres Sauvages, entendis-je à l'avant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière, pour regarder cette magnifique vallée une dernière fois. Les couleurs de l'aube étaient splendides, et se reflétaient dans les nombreux lacs et rivières de la vallée. On voyait la Dernière Maison Simple, la demeure d'Elrond, au loin. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur, en pensant qu'ici, la paix régnait vraiment. Je me remis ensuite en marche, pour ne pas ralentir les autres. On monta des sentiers abruptes un certain bout de temps, avant que Thorïn ne laisse Balin prendre la tête, je savais que le vieux nain avait beaucoup voyagé, il devait sûrement mieux connaître la région. Devant moi, Bilbon s'arrêta pour faire ce que j'avais fait un peu plus tôt, observer une dernière fois Fondcombe. Il prit plus de temps que moi, cela devait sûrement être difficile pour lui de laisser cet endroit si calme derrière lui. Je vis que Thorïn commençai à s'impatienter, et je toussotai pour prévenir Bilbon, mais il n'entendit pas.

-Monsieur Sacquet, je vous conseille de ne pas traîner !

_«Gnia, gnia, le retour du râleur… Ça m'avait presque manqué. »_

-Il regarde juste, ça prend quelques secondes.

-Kenna, je ne m'adressais pas à toi. Il est assez grand pour se défendre seul.

Le nain grognon reprit sa marche, tandis que Bilbon me remercia d'un sourire. Le pauvre, il devait vraiment regretter d'avoir pris part à cette aventure.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bilbon, comme disait ma grand-mère, un tout petit caillou peut briser une jarre. Tu vas trouver ta place, et il te laissera tranquille.

-Je ne suis même pas un caillou, je suis un grain de sable, mais merci Kenna.

-Tss, dis pas de bêtises !

On continua notre route, sur des routes raides, en direction des Montagnes. On ne s'arrêta pas pour manger au milieu de la journée, mais du coup, Thorïn ordonna la halte plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Visiblement, il avait une idée en tête.

-Il nous faut des provisions. Gloin, Bifur et Ori, trouvez-moi du bois pour faire du feu. Il faut que les branches soient transportables par tout le monde. Bombur, j'ai vu des champignons en arrivant. Dori, Oin, il nous faudrait des racines, des fruits secs au cas où la chasse soit infructueuse. Fili, Kili et Bofur, vous allez vers l'Est, j'irai à l'Ouest avec Dwalin et Bofur. Il nous faut trouver du gibier.

_« Bah, et nous ? »_

-Et nous, on fait quoi ?

-Toi et Bilbon, vous restez avec Balin, pour monter le camp et surveiller les alentours. S'il y a une attaque de sauterelles, cachez-vous du mieux que vous pouvez !

-Une attaque de saut… Et pour une attaque de mouches, on a le droit de se battre ou c'est encore trop fort pour nous ? Demandais-je, vexée.

-Seulement Balin, répondit-il, faisant ricaner les autres nains.

_« Très drôle, très drôle, sale fiente de rat. »_

Mes deux jeunes amis, Fili et Kili, me lancèrent un regard désolé, et filèrent à la chasse avec Bofur. Les différents groupes se formèrent, et on se retrouva seuls à devoir monter le camp. Je pestai tout haut un bon moment, donnant des coups de pieds dans les cailloux et tout ce qui traînait. Balin ricanait dans sa barbe.

-Quel langage, Kenna ! La prochaine fois, je supplierai Thorïn de te mettre dans le groupe de la chasse, pour protéger mes pauvres oreilles !

-Surtout pas ! Je l'étrangle si je me retrouve dans son groupe ! Je ne veux pas voir sa tête de troll des Montagnes !

-Ton langage, jeune fille !

-Roh, pardon, fallait que ça sorte.

Je m'éloignai un peu du campement, avec mon arc en main. J'avais l'attention de me défouler en tirant, mais j'entendis rapidement un cri aigue. C'était Bilbon !

_« Merde, il lui arrive quoi ? »_

Je courus pour retourner au camp, mais je me figeai bien vite. Balin, armé de son arme bizarre, et Bilbon, qui se cachait derrière le nain, faisaient face à un gros sanglier. La bête ne semblait pas encore très agressive, mais il suffisait d'un mouvement brusque, et elle chargerait. J'encochai une flèche, et j'avançai doucement. Le sanglier commençait à renâcler du sabot, et Bilbon empêchait Balin de reculer. Je sifflai un coup pour attirer l'attention de l'animal sur moi. Il bougea à peine, j'étais trop loin pour être une menace. Je me rapprochai alors encore, sifflant de temps en temps, et remuant. Malheureusement, ça ne fit qu'énerver la bête, qui allait charger mes deux amis ! Je visais rapidement, et relâchai la corde de mon arc. La flèche se planta dans la cuisse droite du sanglier, le faisant couiner de douleur, mais l'énervant davantage. Il se tourna vers moi, et se mit à charger. J'encochai une autre flèche, paniquée, mais je me retiens de tirer dans la précipitation. Je respirai un coup, et lorsque la bête fut à une dizaine de mètre, je lâchais la corde ! Visiblement, j'avais touché un endroit vital, car la bête s'encoubla, roulant à cause de sa vitesse de course jusqu'à moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'écarter, alors le corps de la bête me renversa, me faisant tomber sur le côté. Ma tête frappa lourdement le sol et je vis des étoiles. J'entendis qu'on criait mon nom et puis ce fut le noir complet.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, j'avais un de ces maux de crâne ! La nuit était en train de tomber, et je pris quelques secondes à me souvenir où j'étais. J'essayai de m'asseoir d'un coup, mais ma tête tourna, me faisant grimacer.

-Doucement ! Ah, la jeunesse, toujours à vouloir aller trop vite !

-Oin… Pourquoi j'ai mal comme ça à la tête ?

-Tu as fait une sacré chute, de ce que nous as dit Balin, et ta tête a fait une rencontre fracassante avec la roche. Tu as pris un sale coup, mais ça te passera, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Balin, Bilbon, ils vont bien ?

-Aussi bien que des fleurs de printemps !

-Et le sanglier, il est bien mort ?

-Fili l'a achevé, son groupe rentrait juste quand tu as fait ton petit acte d'héroïsme, mais il serait mort de ses blessures. Tu lui avais touché l'œil avec ton tir !

-Hum, d'accord… Je peux me lever ?

-Bien sûr, mais doucement, ce serait bête de retomber !

J'acquiesçai, prenant mon temps pour me relever, j'étais sur mes jambes quand tout à coup, Fili et Kili arrivèrent, et se mirent à gueuler en me voyant.

-Kenaaaaa ! Tu es vivante !

Ils se jetèrent sur moi, me faisant retomber sur ma couchette. Heureusement pour eux, ils tombèrent aussi, amortissant ainsi ma chute. Mais ma tête refit des siennes, ce trop-plein d'énergie lui fit voir les nuages !

-Kenna est vivante, Kenna est vivante !

-Les jeunes ! Laissez-là respirer, voyons !

-Merci Oin ! Pas vivante pour longtemps, bande d'abrutis, je suis en train d'étouffer !

-Oh, pardon ! Mais tu es vivante ! Ça faisait un bon bout de temps que tu étais assommée, on a tous eu peur pour toi !

-Hé, ce n'était pas une vulgaire chute qui allait me faire taire, voyons, il m'en faut plus !

-On est content de te revoir !

Ils me serrèrent, un peu trop fort d'ailleurs, dans leurs bras, mais je rigolai, j'étais touchée de voir qu'ils avaient vraiment été inquiets.

-Oh, vous êtes trop mignons ! Mais je vais bien ! Par pitié, serrez-moins fort, j'étouffe !

-Fili, Kili ! Dehors ! Préparez-lui une assiette de viande cuite, et prévenez les autres, elle vous rejoint dans quelques minutes.

Je soupirai de soulagement quand ils me relâchèrent, et ainsi, je pus me relever tranquillement, sous la surveillance du guérisseur du groupe, Oin.

-Pas de tournis, jeune fille ?

-Non, ça va mieux ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour soigner ma tête, ou ça partira tout seul ?

-Je t'ai préparé une petite recette de ma composition, cela devrait te soulager. Bois-ça, dit-il en me tendant une tasse avec un liquide puant et peu alléchant.

-Euh, je suis obligée ? Bon, faut souffrir pour se sentir mieux, répondis-je avant de boire la mixture. Yerk, c'est infâme, ça a intérêt à marcher !

-Ça marche toujours ! Va manger, tu dois mourir de faim. Et puis, c'est ta proie que nous dégustons ce soir !

J'obéis sagement, regardant autour de moi. J'avais été installée assez loin du camp, j'attendis donc qu'Oin ramasse mes affaires, et on rejoignit le reste du groupe près du feu. Ils ne nous virent pas de suite, mais dès que je toussotai en souriant pour signaler ma présence, ils se mirent à crier joyeusement, contents de me voir en bonne santé. Avant que je puisse dire le moindre mot, je me sentis soulevée, et serrée contre une poitrine puissante. C'était Dwalin, presque en larmes.

-Gamiiine ! Je le jure sur ma barbe que je te tues si tu me refaits un coup pareil ! J'ai cru que tu allais mourir !

- Bah, du coup, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, je serais morte dans tous les cas, dis-je en ricanant.

-Tais-toi, gamine ! T'es vivante !

-Hé, faut arrêter, j'ai juste pris un coup sur la tête ! Et je suis sûre que vous étiez bien contents d'être au calme, avec moi dans les vapes !

-Pas du tout ! On était tous très inquiets !

Je jetai un coup d'œil au reste du groupe, ils étaient tous souriants, et visiblement, ils attendaient tous que Dwalin me repose à terre pour me serrer dans leurs bras à leur tour. Sauf Thorïn. Il me regardait fixement, sans rien dire, et sans sourire. Il laissa les autres me faire un câlin chacun leur tour, m'assurant tous qu'ils avaient eu très peur. Balin et Bilbon me remercièrent en prime. Puis, Thorïn se leva pour prendre la parole d'une voix sévère :

-Le moment de sentimentalisme est fini. Heureusement que Kenna est vivante, mais son imprudence me permet d'affirmer une chose : nous en sommes pas assez sur nos gardes. Vous avez tous l'air de croire que c'est une promenade de santé, et au premier sanglier venu, on a une blessée ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsqu'on sera surpris par une troupe d'orques ? Il serait temps que vous vous rappeliez que vous n'êtes plus chez vos mères.

_« C'est tout ce que tu as dire sur ma blessure ? Fort sympathique, je retiens. »_

Tous les nains gardèrent la tête baissée durant le sermon, et je n'avais pas la force de répliquer. Je me levai pour me servir un bout de viande de sanglier grillé, mais je sentis vite le regard énervé du chef nain sur moi.

-Il ne me semble pas avoir dit que c'était fini. Repose ta nourriture.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour m'énerver. Je me resservis, le regardant bien dans les yeux.

-Il n'en est pas question. Je suis morte de faim, et ton sermon me donne encore plus mal à la tête. Alors pardonnes-moi, grand moralisateur, mais ce soir, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Thorïn resta un moment figé, surpris de ma réponse très sèche. Puis son regard se durcit, et il m'adressa la parole d'un air effrayant.

-Remettrais-tu mon autorité en cause ? Si c'est le cas, tu peux manger, mais ensuite, tu retourneras seule chez les oreilles pointues.

-Je ne conteste rien du tout ! Je trouve juste ta morale complétement injuste pour moi, et inutile pour les autres ! Ce sanglier était un cas isolé !

-Ça, tu n'en sais absolument rien, tu n'as aucune expérience.

Je soupirai largement, en me frottant le crâne. Ah tiens, je sentais ma bosse. Je posai mon assiette à mes pieds, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine pour exprimer mon désaccord.

-Finis vite ton beau discours, mûrement réfléchi pendant que les autres s'inquiétaient pour moi, qu'on puisse manger !

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut que dire. Il la referma tandis que je le fusillai du regard, toussota, puis il conclut son beau sermon, qui était bel et bien terminé.

-Pensez à ce que j'ai dit. J'ai fini maintenant.

Les autres membres se remirent à respirer de manière normale, et se servirent aussi de la viande. Pour ma part, je commençai à déguster mon repas, tout en continuant à lancer des regards meurtriers à Thorïn. Celui-ci détourna la tête, et fit mine de ne rien voir. Il se leva, pour aller discuter avec Balin. Je détournai la tête quand je sentis une présence à mes côtés.

-Toi, tu as oublié de me raconter certaines choses, me dit tranquillement Fili avec une mine amusée.

-Ah bon ? Quoi donc ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils, ne voyant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec mon oncle.

« Comment il sait ? »

-Que..Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! Comment tu sais ? Enfin, non, rien du tout !

-Touché ! Il s'est passé quelque chose alors ?

-Hum.

-Hum?

-Pas grand-chose. On a discuté.

-C'est ça ! Il ne te regarderait pas comme ça si vous aviez simplement discuter comme je le fais avec toi.

-Et pourtant… On a bien discuté, voilà tout. Et il me regarde comme si j'étais une enfant stupide.

-Non, du tout. Il était mort de trouille pour toi. Tu sais, je venais juste de rentrer quand on a entendu le bruit du sanglier. On est arrivés, le groupe de Thorïn était déjà là. Et lui, il était vers toi, alors que le sanglier était encore vivant. C'est moi qui ait dû l'achever, mon oncle n'a rien remarqué, il était juste auprès de toi. Et Dwalin était presque aussi paniqué que lui, il cherchait Oin pour t'aider.

-Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi il n'a même pas cherché à me demander si ça allait ?

-Ah, ça, c'est mon oncle. Il n'est pas très doué pour exprimer ce qu'il pense vraiment. Et puis, il ne voulait sûrement pas le faire devant les autres, c'était déjà étonnant de voir Dwalin dans cet état ! Il a l'air de croire que tu es sa gosse !

-Bah, comme il n'a plus aucune chance d'en avoir à cause de moi, il a dû me choisir comme fille adoptive par défaut, dis-je en me détendant un peu. Tu penses vraiment que Thorïn était inquiet ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. J'en suis sûr.

Je souris légèrement. Mais un mal de tête puissant ne me permis pas de répondre, et je me pris la tête entre les mains, en grimaçant.

-Hé, Kenna, ça ne va pas ?

-C'est ma tête, je vais aller dormir, Oin a dit qu'il me fallait une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Attends, je t'installe ton lit près du mien et de celui de Kili, on se réveille vite, comme ça, si tu as un problème, tu n'hésites pas.

-Merci, c'est adorable, Fili.

Le blondinet attrapa mes affaires, et alla les installer entre les siennes et celles de son frère. Je me levai doucement, mais Thorïn me barra le chemin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais dormir, je ne racontais pas de bobard, j'ai vraiment mal à la tête.

-Je sais que tu ne disais pas n'importe quoi, soupira-t-il, mal à l'aise, mais ton cas devait servir d'exemple, ce n'était pas contre toi.

-Peut-être, mais tu aurais pu faire semblant d'être content de voir que j'allais bien.

-Kenna, j'étais vraiment heureux que tu ailles bien. Mais un de plus, un de moins, ce n'était pas vraiment important, tout le monde était là pour toi. Je devais tenir mon rôle, je ne pouvais pas…

-Si, tu pouvais. Et pour moi, c'était important que … Peu importe, bonne nuit, je suis épuisée.

Je passai près de lui, et il ne chercha pas à me retenir. Fili avait fini de me préparer mon lit, et il m'avait même prêté une deuxième couverture pour je puisse y appuyer ma tête. Il me fit un clin d'œil, ayant vu Thorïn venir vers moi, et il me souhaita une bonne nuit. Il retourna ensuite vers le feu de camp. Je m'installai doucement, utilisant la couverture supplémentaire comme oreiller pour protéger ma tête, et je m'endormis très rapidement.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, je me sentais encore bien épuisée ! J'avais l'impression de ne les avoir fermés que quelques minutes. Je bougeai légèrement, donnant sans faire exprès un coup de genou à Kili et un coup de coude à Fili. Mais c'est qu'ils dormaient vachement proches les deux ! Je restai alors allongée pour ne pas les déranger, écoutant juste les bruits du camp. Et j'entendais déjà des bruits d'armes. Je relevai la tête, et me recouchai aussitôt en ricanant. C'était Dwalin et Thorïn qui s'affrontaient en duel. Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour se lever si tôt tous les jours, moi, je serais déjà morte d'épuisement ! Tant pis, je n'avais pas la foi d'aller regarder, et je refermai les yeux, attendant que les deux frères se réveillent. Je somnolai depuis une quinzaine de minutes lorsque je sentis qu'on me pinçait les côtes. Je sursautai, il faut savoir que je déteste qu'on me touche les côtes, je suis très chatouilleuse ! C'était Kili, qui semblait tout à fait réveillé !

- Saloupiaud, pas les côtes, je n'aime pas ça !

-Pauvre princesse !

-Je ne suis pas une princesse, imberbe !

-Hé, c'est traître de ramener le sujet de la barbe !

-J'utilise les armes que je sais manier, voilà tout ! Bon, tu te charges de réveiller la blondasse ?

-Ouais, allez !

Kili se leva, pour faire le tour et aller du côté où son frère dormait. Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids, réveillant Fili avec un hoquet de douleur ! J'étais écroulée de rire, surtout lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se chamailler en se tirant les cheveux et tresses. De vraies donzelles ! Je me rajoutai à la lutte, mais de façon pacifiste, essayant d'organiser un câlin collectif sans me faire crever un œil.

-Tout le monde s'aime, non à la violence, câlin collectif !

- Je ne l'aime pas ! Il m'a réveillé comme si j'étais un sac de pommes de terre !

-Moi, je n'aime personne, vous vous moquez tous de ma barbe ! Alors que j'ai un retard de pousse !

-Non, non, tout le monde aime tout le monde, allez, sinon, je fais la gueule !

-Tant mieux, ça nous fera du silence, répondirent-ils les deux à l'unisson.

-Très bien, je boude !

Je me tournai de dos, pour faire mine de faire la gueule, mais je souriais, en comptant les secondes. Il en fallut douze pour je me fasse écraser par les deux gredins de frères.

-S'il te plaît, ne fais pas la gueule, on n'aime pas !

-Oui, on aime bien t'entendre râler ! Tu es un peu notre sœur par défaut !

-Non, mais sortez les violons ! Et que ça joue pour se rattraper ! Mais bon, je vous aime aussi !

-Ouaiiiis!

Je me fis encore plus écrasée, me prenant un coude dans le ventre, mais bon, c'était ça, l'amour fraternel !

-Il se passe quoi ici ?

_« Mince, l'oncle teigneux… Une excuse, une excuse ! Zut, pas d'idées !»_

Je réussis à me dégager avec difficulté, dans le but de pouvoir répondre à Thorïn, accompagné de Dwalin qui se retenait de ricaner. Par contre, l'oncle de mes deux terreurs ne semblait pas du tout amusé. Il semblait plutôt agacé et… jaloux ? Hé, mais je crois bien qu'il est un peu jaloux !

-On a fait câlin collectif pour sceller notre pacte d'entraide et d'amour fraternel !

-Un pacte d'ent… C'est encore une excuse ?

-Mais non ! On a adopté Kenna, scandèrent les deux jeunes nains.

Dwalin et Thorïn se regardèrent, ne sachant comment le prendre. Visiblement, ils ne connaissaient pas câlin collectif ! Faudra que je les initie. Dwalin prit la parole, en faisant une drôle de tête.

-Vous êtes bizarres, quand même. Faites gaffe les jeunes que la gamine ait pas une mauvaise influence sur vous !

-Hé, c'est injuste ! C'est eux qui ont une mauvaise influence sur moi !

-Non, non, eux, j'avais réussi à les dresser, se désespéra Dwalin. Toi, j'ai abandonné l'idée directement.

-Bon, trêve de papote. Fili, Kili, faites vos affaires rapidement, aujourd'hui, on va commencer la vraie montée dans la montagne. Kenna, ça va ta tête ?

-Ouais, ça va, la potion d'Oin a été efficace !

-Tant mieux. Tu as des habits chauds ? Il neige beaucoup en montagne, et vaut mieux être couvert.

-Bah, j'ai deux-trois trucs, mes bottes sont pas mal, mais j'ai juste ma veste de cuir pour avoir chaud.

-Je vais voir si Ori a quelque chose pas trop grand pour toi. Ou tu demanderas à Fili et Kili, mais ça risque d'être un peu grand.

-Oh, mais je me débrouille, j'ai des tuniques, je peux superposer.

-Fais-le, mais il te faudra une veste chaude par-dessus. Tu as des gants ?

-Ne Pas.

Thorïn fit la grimace, et alla parler avec Ori. Pendant ce temps, je vidai ma besace, pour en sortir tous mes habits, sauf la robe, bien entendu. Je fis la moue, effectivement, je n'avais pas grand-chose pour lutter contre le froid. Je décidai de mettre en premier mon haut de tissu blanc manche trois quarts, comme dessous. Ensuite, je mis ma chemise par-dessus. Et je choisis une tunique brune, tout simple, mais la plus épaisse que j'avais. Comme bas, je n'avais que mon pantalon en cuir, malheureusement, mais heureusement, mes bottes étaient fourrées. Je rangeai le reste des affaires avec précaution, et Thorïn revint, avec quelques habits dans les bras.

-Bon, je n'ai pas trouvé exactement ce que je voulais, mais tu es trop fine, aucun nain ne pouvait te prêter un manteau !

-Tu as trouvé quoi alors ? Demandai-je en inspectant le tas de vêtements.

Il eut une mine désolée, puis il déplia un pull en laine hideux, avec un camaïeu de couleur entre le vert et le jaune.

« Y'en a qu'un pour porter quelque chose d'aussi hideux. »

-Oh, d'accord… Merci Ori. Pitié, dis-moi que ça ne gratte pas…

-Euh… Tu as bien fait de mettre une couche supplémentaire, et il faudra mettre une écharpe avant le pull, pour protéger ton cou.

-C'est si affreux que ça ?

-Oui, désolé, répondit-il en souriant un peu.

Il déplia ensuite le reste des vêtements, qui semblaient plus portables.

-Alors, Gloin te fait cadeau de cette écharpe. Dori, de cette cape bordée de fourrure, elle sera sûrement plus chaude que la tienne. Et j'ai réussi à te trouver une paire de gants en cuir à moi, ils sont bien trop grands, mais tu pourras y mettre du tissu pour les rembourrer.

-Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment gentil !

J'enfilai l'écharpe en premier, l'enroulant bien autour de mon cou, puis je mis le pull en laine en grimaçant.

-Beurk, j'espère qu'il tient vraiment chaud, parce que question esthétique.

-Il te va toujours mieux qu'à Ori.

-Bah, heureusement ! J'espère être mieux qu'Ori.

Il ricana doucement, tout en déchirant des bandes de tissu d'une vieille cape, pour fourrer les gants.

-Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question.

_« Oh, ma beauté est une évidence pour toi ? J'apprécie ! »_

-C'est presque un compliment ça !

-Presque ! Allez, tends tes mains, voyons si ces gants te vont.

Il me prit les mains gentiment, pour m'enfiler les gants.

-Tu sais, le charriai-je, je suis assez grande pour enfiler des gants toute seule.

-Ah oui ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire, je pense que je vais aller aider les autres alors.

-Non, non ! Enfin…

Il sourit en coin en voyant ma réaction, et il continua donc à s'occuper de mes gants.

-Tu as déjà été dans les Monts Brumeux ?

-Non, mais Balin oui. Il sera notre guide dans les Montagnes. Il nous faudra être très prudent, ces Montagnes sont dangereuses.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, il y'a les légendes des géants de pierre. Mais j'y crois peu. Et les Monts Brumeux sont reconnus pour être infestés de gobelins. Mais on devra surtout faire attention au climat, on aura le droit aux avalanches, chutes de pierre, et réjouissances en tout genre.

-Hum. Et cette traversée va nous prendre long ?

-Quelques jours, pas plus. Bon, ces gants sont à ta taille maintenant. Tiens-toi prête à partir, je vais voir si les autres ont besoin d'autres choses.

-Toi, tu n'as jamais besoin de rien ? C'est toujours toi qui t'inquiètes pour tout le monde.

Il eut une moue surprise. Il ne doit pas être habitué à ce qu'on lui pose la question

-Non, c'est moi qui mène cette Compagnie, c'est moi qui dois m'assurer que tout le monde ailler bien. Je vais voir les autres, à plus tard.

Je le regardai partir, quelques secondes avant de me concentrer sur mes affaires. J'allai voir Bombur près du feu, pour voir s'il restait de la nourriture à emballer. Il me tendit un petit sac de toile rempli de noisettes, de la viande cuite emballée dans un torchon, et quelques champignons. Je croquais quelques noisettes, et je rangeai le reste, il nous fallait des réserves pour quand nous serions dans les montagnes. Nous nous mîmes en marche rapidement, Thorïn ne voulait pas traîner dans la région. Nous montions doucement en altitude, mais la neige était encore bien loin de nous, il nous fallait accélérer le pas. Chacun économisait son énergie, donc le silence régnait. Pour ma part, je profitais que le terrain soit encore sec et agréable pour essayer de maintenir un rythme régulier. Mais en levant la tête devant ces hautes montagnes, je dois admettre que ma détermination en prit un coup. Comment allions-nous faire dans les sentiers de hautes montagnes escarpés ?

_« Je sens que ça va être une longue journée… »_


	13. Chapitre 12: Les légendes étaient vraies

Salut salut ! Alors, combien de kilos pris à cause de ce traître de foie gras ? Je dois pas être loin des 4-5 kilos ! ;) Un petit chapitre sympa, que j'ai écris d'une traite, comme quoi, l'inspiration arrive de temps en temps ! Merci à Mizumiii, Marine76, ElodiePotter93, Jean-Roger, et FinalDaydreamer pour vos reviews !

* * *

><p>Après plusieurs heures de marche, on commença à emprunter des chemins avec de la pente, et qui étaient moins faciles d'accès. Notre ascension commençait vraiment ! On n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'arrêter, mais je pus admirer des paysages magnifiques. En prenant de la hauteur, tout nous paraît plus beau. On ne fit qu'une petite pause pour manger un morceau au milieu de la journée. Je pouvais voir ma respiration se transformer en fumée dans l'air, signe que la température commençait à chuter. Mais je m'en fichais, je n'avais pas froid, j'avais à manger, et il n'y avait pas d'orques à signaler, le paradis !<p>

-Pas trop fatiguée, gamine ?

-Non, ça va, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter, Dwalin. Tu as déjà visité les Monts Brumeux ?

-Une seule fois, avec mon frère. J'étais encore un jeune nain vigoureux, l'altitude ne me faisait pas encore souffrir des articulations !

-Pauvre vieux. Après la calvitie, les articulations capricieuses ! D'ailleurs, tu as fait exprès de perdre tes cheveux pour pouvoir te tatouer le crâne ?

-Pas du tout ! Au fur et à mesure que je perdais mes cheveux, je recouvrais mon crâne de l'histoire de mon peuple !

-Tes tatouages, c'est l'histoire de ton peuple ?

-Oui, gamine, ce sont des runes naines. Notre langage est runique.

-Hum, d'accord, je comprends mieux ! Et ça t'a fait mal de te faire tatouer ça ?

-Pas du tout ! On a le cuir dur, chez les nains !

_« Le crâne aussi, visiblement… Tu m'étonnes que certains nains soient bornés. »_

J'allai rajouter quelque chose quand j'entendis la voix puissante de Thorïn nous appeler tous. On se rassembla autour de lui, pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.

-Nous allons commencer le plus dur de la montée, nous allons longer le flanc de la montagne, nous n'aurons pas plus de deux mètres de large pour avancer. En plus de cela, le temps n'est pas clément, Oin pense qu'un orage ne va pas tarder à éclater. Nous allons alors nous organiser pour que les plus faibles soient entourés des plus robustes. Cela permettra d'éviter des problèmes durant notre escalade. J'irai en premier, Gloin, tu me suis, tu connais les sentiers. Ensuite, Oin, puis Nori. Kenna, tu suis. Dori, je te mets derrière Kenna, et devant Ori, je sais que tu as un bon équilibre. Kili, tu feras attention aussi à Ori. Ensuite, dans l'ordre, on aura Fili, Bofur, Bilbon, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur et pour finir, Bombur. Prends garde à ne pas tomber, mon ami, on ne pourra pas beaucoup t'aider. C'est bien compris ? Il nous faudra nous soutenir entre nous, en route.

On reprit notre marche, dans l'ordre indiqué. En effet, le ciel commençait à se couvrir, ce qui devenait inquiétant. De plus, je n'étais pas en trinôme avec mes amis, j'étais avec Dori et Nori. J'aimais bien Dori avec sa politesse exagérée, et il était très protecteur avec les plus jeunes. Par contre, Nori, je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé. Il était le nain le moins clair de mon point de vue, il avait volé plusieurs choses chez les elfes, il ne vivait que pour les richesses. Et disons-le, sa coiffure était vraiment bizarre ! Mais bon, ce n'était pas dans mes plans d'avoir besoin d'eux.

On avança pendant plusieurs heures, mes lèvres commençaient doucement à se dessécher à cause du froid. Je remerciai silencieusement Thorïn de m'avoir prêté des gants, car même avec les épaisseurs de tissus, je sentais que mes doigts se raidissaient. Les pauvres nains avaient les barbes gelées, ce qui donnait un air encore plus comique à la coiffure de Nori. Malheureusement pour nous, lorsque la nuit se mit doucement à tomber, la pluie remplaça la neige. Pour le moment, ce n'était qu'une pluie légère, mais nous étions obligés de continuer notre montée jusqu'à trouver un endroit où nous abriter. Dori râlait derrière moi, le pauvre, il n'aimait pas du tout la pluie.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de signer ce fichu contrat, bon sang de bois, on me promet de l'or, et je récole quoi ? Le droit d'être trempé !

-Doucement Dori, on râlera les deux ce soir autour du feu, mais là, faut qu'on reste concentré pour ne pas faire un pas de travers et finir en crêpe en bas.

-Parles pour toi, je suis aussi agile qu'une chèvre des montagnes !

_« Et autant têtu qu'un âne, beau mélange. »_

Le reste de la colonne s'arrêta, visiblement, nous prenions une légère pause. Nori se retourna vers moi.

-Il faut manger et s'équiper contre la pluie, on ne s'arrête pas avant de trouver une grotte, message de Thorïn, à faire passer.

Je me retournai, et transmis le message. Je partageai donc mon reste de viande cuite, mais froide avec les deux frères, et je reçus en échange des biscuits secs, plutôt bons.

-Dori, c'est toi qui sais faire ces gâteaux ?

-Non, c'est moi ! Me répondit Nori, un air fier sur le visage.

-Il faut absolument que tu me dises comment tu les fais, ils sont délicieux, un enfer pour les hanches !

-Oh, ce n'est pas compliqué ! Des œufs, de la farine, du lait en petite quantité, du sucre roux, une touche de cannelle, du miel. Ensuite, tu mélanges le tout jusqu'à avoir une pâte uniforme, tu fais des petits pâtés et au four ! Parfois, je rajoute des fruits secs ou des myrtilles. Ori aime beaucoup ceux aux amandes.

-En fait, Ori, c'est un peu votre bébé à tous les deux.

- Ori était trop délicat au goût de notre père et notre mère le couvait trop. Alors, on a pris nos rôles de grands frères, d'exemples très à cœur ! Renchérit Dori.

-Oui, enfin, surtout toi ! Tu ne voulais pas que je m'en occupe, tu avais peur que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur lui ! Le contredit Nori.

-Et c'est toujours le cas ! Il n'aurait jamais proposé ses talents de scribe à Thorïn si tu ne l'avais pas encouragé !

-Cette aventure va l'endurcir, c'est très bien pour lui, il allait finir aussi gras que Bombur s'il restait à la maison !

-Les frérots, on arrête les chamailleries, je veux ne pas être mêlée à ça. Oh, et on avance ! C'est parti !

On reprit notre marche dans le froid, l'humidité et l'obscurité. J'entendais des drôles de bruits, mais je cru d'abord que c'étaient des éclairs, comme l'orage devenait de plus en plus violent. Mais en continuant à avancer difficilement, la pluie me claquait le visage, j'entendis de plus en plus des bruits de chutes de roches, ce qui commença à m'inquiéter. Mais Thorïn nous encourageait pour que nous continuions, il fallait absolument qu'on trouve un abri ! Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis une ombre bouger dans le ciel, je fronçais les sourcils…

_« Mais… On dirait un homme géant ! » _

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir ce que c'était, car derrière, il y'eut de l'agitation. Bilbon avait glissé, et sans l'aide de Dwalin, il aurait fini dans le vide. Mais tout à coup, Dwalin se mit à gueuler de faire attention. On leva tous bêtement la tête pour voir un énorme rocher s'écraser contre le flanc de la montagne qu'on longeait, au-dessus de nous. Cela provoqua une grosse secousse, et un amas de roche nous tomba dessus. Heureusement, nous eûmes tous le bon réflexe de nous coller contre la paroi, pour éviter de nous prendre un caillou sur le crâne.

-Putain, c'était quoi ça ?

Quand la chute de pierre se calma un peu, j'entendis la voix de Balin, bien que diffuse.

-Ce n'est pas un orage ! C'est un duel d'orages ! Regardez !

Je regardais dans le ciel, les yeux plissés, et je revis la silhouette vue précédemment. Sauf que cette fois, c'était clairement vivement ! Et ça nous lançait des roches dessus !

-Oh puterelle vierge…

-Mince alors, laissa échapper Bofur, les légendes disaient vraies ! Des géants ! Des géants de pierre !

Il s'était décollé de la paroi, mais le géant venait de lancer une nouvelle pierre. Bizarrement, il ne semblait pas nous viser. Je tournai la tête, un deuxième géant venait de se prendre la roche en pleine face ! On était au milieu d'un duel de géants. Fili, sous l'ordre de Thorïn, cramponna Bofur, fasciné par le combat hors norme, et le ramena contre la façade. Une pluie de gros rochers nous tomba dessus, diminuant encore la largeur de notre sentier. Nous avions à peine un mètre de large pour continuer à avancer. Mais ce n'était pas fini. La bataille entre les deux géants était violente, et provoqua carrément une brèche dans la Montagne, ce qui sépara le groupe à partir de Fili et Kili. Il fallait se cramponner du mieux qu'on pouvait, les secousses menaçaient de nous envoyer dans le vide. Mais j'entendis un grognement au-dessus de ma tête, nous étions sur un autre géant ! Et les deux groupes étaient sur ses deux jambes ! Notre géant essayait de se relever, mais un coup de tête d'un autre le fit basculer en arrière, violement. Sans l'aide de Dori, qui me retenait d'une main, j'aurais valsé pour faire un plongeon. Le genou du géant s'entrechoqua avec le reste de la montagne, et il sembla assommé pendant un moment. Je me fis relevée rudement, et je suivis mon groupe, mené par Thorïn, pour sauter vers un morceau de montagne immobile. Personne ne tomba dans le vide, mais l'autre groupe était toujours en difficulté. Notre géant reprit le combat, remuant beaucoup. J'étais morte d'inquiétude pour les autres, nous arrivions à peine à les apercevoir, et ils étaient beaucoup secoués ! Le troisième géant prit part à l'affrontement, et ils échangèrent tous des coups de poings impressionnants. Mais notre géant de pierre se fit décapiter à cause d'un lancer précis de roche. Sa tête s'écrasa contre notre flanc de montagne, on n'eut pas le temps d'éviter toutes les pierres, et j'entendis quelques cris de douleur. Mais encore une fois, personne ne tomba. Le reste du groupe, dont le pauvre Bilbon faisait parti, passa juste devant nous, toujours malmené, et n'arrivant pas à sauter. Le genou se rapprochait dangereusement de la montagne, devant nous, ils allaient finir écrasés ! Le genou rencontra la façade rocheuse dans un grand fracas, et nos amis disparurent ! Je restai choquée, tandis que d'autres crièrent de rage. Thorïn se mit à courir, pour se rapprocher du lieu de l'impact. Malheureusement, quand le bout de jambe se décolla, je ne vis personne, ni morts ni vivants. J'avais très peur que mes amis soient tombés dans le vide, à cause du choc.

_« Pitié, qu'ils aillent bien, s'il vous plaît, ils ne méritent pas ça, s'il vous plaît ! »_

Je suivis les autres, me pressant pour voir s'il y avait des survivants. Ce fut un réel soulagement quand je vis que tous les nains, bien qu'amochés, allaient bien ! Je souris grandement, le comptant pour vérifier qu'ils étaient tous là.

_« Mais… Il manque quelqu'un… Bilbon ! »_

Je regardai autour de moi, paniquée, et je vis deux pauvres petites mains qui s'accrochaient au rebord. Sans réfléchir, je m'agrippai au rebord pour descendre l'aider.

-Aidez-moi, Bilbon va tomber !

J'essayai de le tenir du mieux que je pouvais, mais je sentais qu'il était en train de lâcher, et je n'étais pas assez forte pour le retenir ! Ori se jeta face contre terre pour attraper la main du hobbit, ce qui nous sauva tous les deux. Avec l'aide combinée d'Ori, Bofur et Dwalin, nous réussîmes à remonter Bilbon, mais je glissai alors, c'était moi qui était dans la mouise maintenant ! Je voulus remonter, mais la roche céda sous mes pieds, me faisant lâcher un cri de peur. Je sentis une main m'agripper la taille, ce qui me sauva sûrement la vie. Je reconnus Thorïn, mais je devais d'abord survivre avant de le remercier. Je retrouvai des appuis stables, et je réussis à attraper la main tendue d'Ori, qui avec l'aide de Bifur me remonta. Mais j'entendis un cri de Dwalin, qui venait juste de rattraper difficilement Thorïn. Le Prince nain pendait dans le vide, seulement retenu par Dwalin ! Fort heureusement, son second était costaud, et il le remonta sans trop de difficultés ! Il se releva, et directement, il se tourna vers moi :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang ?

Je ne répondis pas, j'étais encore sous le choc de ma presque chute, et d'avoir vu Thorïn en danger.

-Tu es complétement folle ! Tu as failli tomber et moi, avec !

-Mais… Personne n'avait vu que Bilbon…

-Et au lieu de nous prévenir, toi, tu plonges ! Complétement folle !

-Enfin, j'ai cru que nous avions perdu notre cambrioleur, essaya de changer de sujet Dwalin.

Mais Thorïn était encore furieux, il eut des mots très durs.

-Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui, il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Il n'a pas sa place parmi nous.

-Tu l'avais jugé avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, tu ne lui as laissé aucune chance. Tu ne laisses de chance à personne.

Je me tournai avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, les larmes aux yeux, pour reprendre la marche, mais je vis une grotte dans le flanc.

-Il y'a une grotte.

Dwalin me prit par l'épaule, gentiment.

-Viens, gamine, on va voir si elle est sûre.

Je le suivi, silencieuse. Je savais qu'il avait fait exprès de m'écarter du groupe, pour que je me calme.

-Gamine, va falloir que je t'apprenne deux-trois choses sur Thorïn…

- Je ne veux rien savoir, c'est un emmerdeur, un sale teigneux !

-Bah, ça, un peu comme tous les nains. Mais tu sais, si tu n'avais pas sauté dans le vide pour sauver Bilbon, il l'aurait fait deux secondes plus tard. Et tu es aussi, hum, une emmerdeuse…

-Pas autant que lui !

Dwalin eut une moue peu convaincue, mais il n'osa rien répliquer. Il a bien fait, je n'étais pas d'humeur.

-Bon, bon, si tu le dis. M'enfin, s'il s'est énervé, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était fâché de ce que tu as fait.

-C'était pour quoi alors ? Je me fais toujours engueulée pour un rien !

-Gamine, il tient à toi. Avant que t'arrives, les deux qui prenaient le plus, c'étaient Fili et Kili.

-N'importe quoi ! Il me méprise, les mots qu'il a dit à Bilbon, c'était aussi un message pour moi !

-Tu commences à avoir la tête qui chauffe, gamine. Même les mots qu'il a dits à Bilbon, il ne les pensait pas. Enfin, pas autant que ça. Et toi, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu deviennes aussi indispensable, dit-il en ricanant.

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, ton raisonnement ne tient pas la route. Si j'étais, comme tu dis, indispensable, il ne me traiterait pas comme ça.

-Au contraire ! S'il s'énerve souvent contre toi, c'est parce qu'il a souvent peur pour toi. Il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est une forme de protection !

-Mais, toi aussi tu me protèges, tu m'apprends à me battre, tu ne me pourris pas.

- Oui, mais moi, ce n'est pas pareil !

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas pareil ?

-Oses me dire, gamine, que tu n'as pas eu la trouille pour Thorïn lorsqu'il était dans le vide. Quand je l'ai remonté, tu étais aussi blanche qu'une morte. Bien plus que quand toi, tu avais failli tomber.

- Ca ne veut rien dire, c'était le contre coup.

-Bien sûr, gamine, dit-il en souriant grandement.

-Fais pas cette tête, j'ai envie de te taper.

-C'est parce que j'ai raison, et que tu le sais.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Au moins, je sais que ça va te faire réfléchir. On va prévenir les autres, qu'ils ne restent pas sous la pluie.

-Hum, Hum.

On ressortit de la grotte, qui était plutôt profonde, sèche et assez propre, mine de rien ! Les autres, les pauvres, se caillaient sous la pluie, et on eut le droit à quelques bougonnements sur le temps qu'on avait pris pour les avertir qu'ils pouvaient venir s'abriter. Thorïn avait la tête basse, mais pas autant que Bilbon, qui semblait vraiment triste. Je lui fis un sourire, qu'il me rendit par politesse, et je me promis d'aller discuter avec lui.

-Très bien, dit joyeusement Gloin, qui essayait sûrement de réchauffer l'ambiance, on va se faire un bon feu !

-Non, le coupa net Thorïn, pas de feu, pas dans cette grotte. Tachez de dormir, nous partons à l'aube.

-Nous devions attendre dans les Montagnes que Gandalf nous rejoigne, lui rappela Balin, c'est le plan.

-Le plan a changé. Bofur, premier tour de garde.

Les nains s'installèrent donc, en grelottant pour certains, il faisait tellement froid que nous gardions même nos vêtements mouillés sur nous. Je retirai juste le pull prêté par Ori pour le remplacer par une deuxième tunique, mais je gardais tout le reste. On mangea nos provisions en silence, l'ambiance était clairement lugubre. Ensuite, mise à part Bofur qui était de corvée tour de garde, on s'allongea tous le plus confortablement possible pour dormir. Je m'endormis en claquant des dents, et l'esprit peu tranquille. Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit en sentant du mouvement. Je relevai la tête, et je remarquai premièrement que j'avais une deuxième couverture sur moi. Cela voulait dire qu'un nain s'en était privé pour moi. Mais ensuite, je vis une petite silhouette éviter les nains endormis, c'était Bilbon. Avant que je puisse lui demander ce qu'il faisait, Bofur le remarqua.

-Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ?

-Je retourne à Fondcombe, chuchota le hobbit.

-Huu ! Non, non, non, non, vous ne pouvez pas rebrousser chemin ! Vous faites partie de la Compagnie ! Vous êtes l'un des nôtres !

-Ah bon ? C'est nouveau.

-Tellement un des nôtres que personne ne le défend lorsque Thorïn lui dit qu'il est perdu. C'est normal qu'il veuille partir, même si je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment, Bilbon, intervins-je.

-Non, Thorïn dit vrai ! Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je ne suis pas un Took, je suis un Sacquet, je ne sais pas ce que j'imaginais.

-Non, Bilbon, il a été dur…

-J'aurais dû rester chez moi.

-Votre village vous manque, continua Bofur, je sais que c'est dur…

-Non, l'interrompit Bilbon en haussant la voix, vous ne savez pas, vous ne comprenez pas, aucun de vous ne comprend, vous êtes des nains. Et toi, Kenna, tu viens de la misère ! Vous ne connaissez que cette vie, de péripéties et de problèmes ! Vous n'avez pas de chez vous !

Je restai figée, tout comme Bofur. Bilbon n'avait pas tort, il venait d'un endroit idyllique, calme. Et il disait vrai pour nous, même si c'était dur à entendre. Bilbon se rendit compte suite à notre silence qu'il avait pu paraître blessant.

-Oh, excusez-moi, je…hu.

-Non, c'est vrai, le rassura Bofur, en jetant un coup d'œil aux nains endormis, nous n'avons pas de chez nous. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Bilbon, du fond du cœur.

Le nain s'avança pour lui tapoter l'épaule. Je ne bougeai pas, ma fierté m'en empêchait, malgré mon affection pour le hobbit. J'avais pris son parti face à Thorïn, et il m'avait balancé la vérité en pleine figure. Bilbon me fit un sourire désolé, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte. Mais une étrange lueur émanait de son épée, une lueur bleutée.

-C'est quoi ? Lui demanda Bofur, qui l'avait également remarquée. Bilbon sortit doucement l'épée de son fourreau, la lame était bleue.

« Oh non, pourquoi elle luit ? »

Bilbon eut une mine horrifiée, et j'entendis un grincement, venant d'en dessous de mes pieds. Le sol de la caverne était en train de se séparer !

-Debout ! Debout !

C'était Thorïn, bien réveillé, qui avait également vu la faille s'agrandir.

Avant que les nains puissent se lever, le sol s'effondra, comme une trappe, et on tomba dans le vide, sans pouvoir rien faire. La chute fut douloureuse, c'était une sorte de toboggan géant, en pierre, qui finissait par un saut de trois mètres dans une cage au-dessus du vide. Je me fis très mal à l'arrivée au genou gauche, malgré que ma chute soit amortie par Dori et Bifur. Mais je me sentis étouffer quand Bombur me tomba dessus de tout son poids, me faisant craquer le dos. Avant que la plupart des membres de la Compagnie puissent se relever, des cris stridents se firent entendre, et d'affreuses créatures à pustules nous entourèrent, nous frappant pour nous relever, nous gueulant dans les oreilles pour qu'on se dépêche. C'étaient des gobelins. Certains nains, comme Dwalin ou Fili, tentèrent de lutter, mais les gobelins étaient bien trop nombreux ! Ils nous sautaient dessus, nous étouffant presque, je me fis griffer la joue méchamment, mais je répondis d'un coup de tête. Mais après quelques minutes de lutte, ils avaient réussis à nous contrôler, nous poussant à avancer de manière brutale. Ils nous amenèrent à des cachots faits en os, ne me demandez pas de quoi, par pitié. Les cellules étaient petites, mais ils nous jetèrent par deux dans chaque cellule. Enfin, sauf Bombur, qui eut le droit à sa cellule privée. Ils me poussèrent si violement que je finis le nez dans la poussière, et malheureusement, mon compagnon de cellule ne fut pas plus chanceux, il m'écrasa de tout son poids avant de se relever pour aller se jeter sur les barreaux. Et comme je suis particulièrement chanceuse, ou maudite, au choix, je me rendis compte que ce fameux compagnon de galère, c'était Thorïn ! Je soupirai discrètement, je sens que ce moment d'emprisonnement va être bien long…

Thorïn se retourna pour me jeter un coup d'œil, et jura dans sa langue, essayant d'être discret.

-Tu arrives à voir les autres ? Lui demandai-je

-Seulement Kili et Ori, qui sont en face, les autres, je ne vois rien.

-Et les gobelins, ils sont toujours là ?

-Oui, mais moins nombreux. Ils ont dû aller prévenir leur chef.

- En gros, on n'a aucune chance de s'en tirer.

-Si, Kenna, on va s'en sortir !

Je commençai à craquer, j'étais fatiguée et ce trop-plein d'émotions dans la journée m'avait mise à fleur de peau. Je sentis les larmes embuer mes yeux, mais j'arrivais encore à les retenir.

-Ne mens pas, comment on peut s'en sortir ? C'est une ville de gobelin ! Qu'on ne connait pas ! Et on est que quinze !

-Calmes-toi, Kenna, ils ne nous ont pas encore tués, ça doit être bien être pour une raison.

-Pour laisser la viande fermenter, oui !

Je me laissai tomber au sol, les larmes bien dégoulinantes sur les joues. Il s'assit à côté de moi, et me prit dans ses bras, pour me consoler. Mais ça me fit juste pleurer davantage.

-Calmes-toi, Kenna, s'il te plaît.

-J'aurais dû rester à Fondcombe.

-Non. Si tu n'étais pas venue, Bilbon aurait fini dans le vide.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que j'étais complétement folle, je cite.

-Hum. Cela peut avoir été dit dans un moment d'énervement…

-Mais tu l'as dit.

-Tu as la rancune tenace, oui, je l'ai dit. Mais tu avais été à deux doigts de tomber à cause de ce hobbit.

-Non, pas à cause de lui, à cause de moi ! C'est moi qui aie choisi de l'aider, et donc de me mettre en danger ! Et tu as fait pareil avec moi, il me semble !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais Kenna, quand c'est toi qui es en danger, ça me met dans un état que je déteste. Je ne me contrôle pas. Alors que je te connais que depuis cette aventure ! J'ai des nains qui me sont fidèles depuis des années, et je m'inquiète moins pour eux que pour toi !

- Parce que tu as l'impression que je suis une petite chose fragile !

-Mais tu es fragile. Regardes-toi, juste en ce moment.

Certes, j'étais en larmes, mon genou gauche me faisait souffrir atrocement, et j'étais persuadée que j'allais bientôt mourir, sous forme de ragoût pour gobelins. Mais à mon avis, c'était plutôt des réactions normales face à notre situation !

-Je ne suis pas fragile. Je ne suis juste pas un nain, ni un guerrier. Toi, tu as vécu une guerre, un exil, c'est parfaitement normal que tu sois plus résistant.

Il réfléchit un instant, tout en me remettant doucement mes cheveux en place.

-Mais alors pourquoi, si je suis plus résistant comme tu le dis, je ne me contrôle absolument pas à ton sujet ?

Je le regardai doucement, il semblait vraiment se poser la question. Puis, je me rappelai les quelques remarques anodines de Fili, Kili, Balin… La discussion que j'avais eue avec Dwalin… Et si c'était ça la réponse ? Sans réfléchir, je posai ma main sur sa joue, et je lui dis à voix basse.

-Peut-être à cause de ça.

Ensuite, je l'embrassai doucement. Il se tendit, semblant hésiter quelques longues secondes, mais ne me repoussa pas. Puis, il m'attira à lui, pour approfondir le baiser. On resta plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser comme ça, sans se demander si les gobelins ou nos compagnons pouvaient nous voir. Puis il me repoussa doucement, tout en me gardant dans ses bras.

-Dors un moment, tu es épuisée.

J'hochai de la tête, et je m'installai contre son torse, en fermant les yeux. Bon, si ce baiser irréfléchi n'avait peut-être pas été ma meilleure idée comme réponse, cela avait eu le mérite de me calmer, et je m'endormis sans cauchemarder, dans les bras de Thorïn.

* * *

><p>Alors, alors ? Vos avis sur ce chapitre ? Je vous promet que ça va pas virer culcul la praline, c'est pas vraiment le tempérament de nos deux têtes de mules, mais bon, ce petit bisou va peut être changer certaines choses ! Des conseils pour la suite ? Une review, ça aide vraiment !<p> 


	14. Chapitre 13: Les gobelins

Salut salut ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! Enfin presque, je dois avouer que mon premeir bac blanc a bien failli m'avoir, ce traître ! Qui a eu l'idée de mettre des examens en janvier, tss... Et sinon, j'ai eu mes dix-huit ans (héhé, non, je ne frime pas !) donc j'ai pas trop trop eu le temps d'écrire. Mais voilà la suite ! Merci toujours aux reviews, je prendrais le temps de répondre dans un post une prochaine, mais je lis tout !

* * *

><p>-Debout, vermines, debout, le Roi veut vous voir !<p>

Je sursautai, me réveillant en entendant claquer des fouets. Thorïn me releva vite, m'évitant ainsi de finir fouettée par une de ces créatures ! Je n'avais aucune notion du temps passé, je ne savais pas si j'avais dormi 10 minutes ou plusieurs heures.

-On est restés enfermés longtemps ?

-Entre trois et quatre heures, je dirais.

-Silence ! Les vermines ont interdiction de parler entre elles !

Les gobelins nous poussèrent durement au centre du couloir de la prison, et je vis que les autres nains se faisaient aussi regroupés. On se retrouva tous ensembles, escortés par une trentaine de ces gobelins immondes. Ils nous poussèrent, tirèrent, nous faisant courir pour avancer. Dwalin était un des seuls à lutter, mais il récoltait des coups. Nous traversâmes des longs couloirs, seulement éclairés par des feux diffusant une odeur de chair brûlée, c'était affreux ! On arriva finalement dans une grande salle, où des centaines de gobelins crièrent à notre arrivée. Et au centre, la bête la plus immonde, la plus cauchemardesque que j'avais vue de ma vie ! De loin, on aurait dit un troll, mais en se rapprochant, je compris que c'était un gobelin immense. Il était gras, mais bien plus que Bombur ! Il avait un menton qui lui descendait jusqu'au milieu du ventre. En plus de ça, il chantait ! Ou plutôt, il essayait !

-Je sens venir une chanson ! Frappe, claque, la Noire Crevasse, coince, plaque, pince, attrape ! Frappe et martèle ! Coupe et écartèle ! Pilonne, Pilonne, Pilonne ! Auuuuu son du cor ! Dans la mine de Gobelinville !

Tous les gobelins reprirent la dernière phrase en cœur, il y'avait même un orchestre qui nous cassait les oreilles, c'était franchement effrayant.

-Que ça siffle, que ça claque, reprit l'abominable gobelin, que l'on gifle et cravache ! Pilonne, pilonne en dessous du sol ! Dans la Mine de Gobelinville !

Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais cette chanson n'avait rien de réconfortant. De plus, le Gobelin s'était levé pour effectuer une sorte de chorégraphie, et il ne mesurait pas moins de trois mètres. Il tua même certains de ses sujets, simplement en les écrasant ! Je manquai d'ailleurs de finir assommée lorsqu'il se mit à tourner sur lui-même, tendant son spectre de Roi. Lorsqu'il finit sa chanson, les autres gobelins se mirent à applaudir, à gueuler, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar.

La créature, qui avait d'ailleurs une couronne ridicule sur le crâne, se réinstalla sur son trône, fait d'os et de crânes, pour ensuite nous juger du regard.

-Entraînant, non ? C'est une de mes propres compositions.

-Ce n'est pas une chanson, répondit Balin, c'est une abomination !

On récolta plusieurs coups pour cela par les gobelins, qui semblaient de fervents défenseurs du talent de leur maître.

-Abomination ? Mutation, dégénération, c'est tout ce que vous trouverez ici !

Les gobelins jetèrent nos armes au sol, aux pieds de leur chef. Je repérai mon arc, et mon carquois. Fort heureusement, ils n'avaient pas trouvés mon couteau, bien planqué dans son étui à mon mollet.

_« Essayez juste de me tuer, et vous verrez… »_

-Qui donc ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon royaume ? Dit le Roi Gobelin, en se levant, tout à coup menaçant. Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ?

-Des nains, votre Malfaisance. Et une femelle humaine.

-Des nains ? Une femelle ? Faites-la avancer !

Je me sentis poussée vers l'avant, et je me retrouvai en pleine lumière, face à cette horreur de la nature. Je relevai la tête, lui jetant un sale regard.

-Et que fait une femelle humaine dans une troupe de nains ?

-Je voyage.

-Oh, oh, et pour aller où ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, face de rat !

Je me pris un coup juste sur la nuque, qui me fit tomber à genoux. L'immense gobelin se leva, et s'approcha.

-Vois-tu, femelle, ici, c'est mon royaume ! Tout me regarde !

-C'est pas un royaume, c'est un trou à rats ici. Et toi, t'es juste celui qui a bouffé la ration des autres pour être le plus gros !

Il m'attrapa au cou, m'étouffant presque, et il me désigna une guirlande de crânes sur son trône.

-Excuses ma politesse, femelle, je vais te présenter mes charmantes épouses. Tu vois comme elles sont silencieuses ? Tu ferais bien de les imiter, si tu ne veux pas que je te jette dans le vide !

Il me repoussa en arrière, me faisant tomber vers les nains. Ils me relevèrent bien vite, me faisant reculer derrière eux, pour me protéger. Je me frottai le cou en grimaçant. Ce tête à tête m'avait au moins fait comprendre quelque chose. Cette Quête était vraiment dangereuse, et j'avais été stupide de m'y embarquer. Mais comme on dit, on apprend de ses erreurs. Je regardai les gobelins autour de moi, puis mes compagnons.

_« Allons-nous survivre ou est-ce la fin ? »_

-Nous les avons trouvés sous le porche, continua l'un des gobelins.

-Ne rester pas planté là ! Fouillez-les !

Je sentis des mains me palper, et cette fois-ci, je me débattis ! Cela les fit reculer, et ils ne découvrirent donc pas mon couteau dissimulé par ma botte. Par contre, en fouillant Nori, ils découvrirent une quantité impressionnante d'affaires appartenant aux elfes de Fondcombe.

_« Je savais que c'était un voleur ! »_

-Je pense, votre Malificience, qu'ils sont de mèche avec les elfes, dit un autre gobelin, en tendant au Roi un chandelier elfe

-Fabriqué à Fondcombe, au second âge ! Je n'oserais pas offrir ça !

_« Je vois pas ce qu'il peut offrir de mieux, ce sale rat… »_

Tous les nains se retournèrent vers Nori, le fusillant du regard. Le pauvre semblait mal à l'aise.

-C'est juste quelques souvenirs !

-Que faisiez-vous dans ces montagnes ?

Thorïn allait avancer pour parler, mais Oin le retint, se faisant passer pour le chef.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas les gars ! Je m'en charge !

_« Mais il est sourd comme un pot ! »_

-Pas de balbutiements ! Je veux la vérité, sans fioritures !

-Il va falloir que vous parliez plus fort ! Vos sbires ont écrabouillé mon cornet !

-Je vais t'écrabouiller autre chose, moi !

Le gobelin géant se releva d'un coup, avançant vers nous comme un taureau. Mais Bofur prit la parole, à la place d'Oin.

-Si vous voulez d'autres renseignements, c'est à moi qu'il faut vous adresser ! Euh… On était… Sur la route ! Enfin c'est moins une route qu'un chemin. En fait, ce n'est même pas ça quand j'y repense, c'est plus une piste ! Bref, on était donc sur cette route ou chemin ou cette piste puis on y était plus, ce qui est un problème, parce qu'on aurait dû être au Pays de Dun mardi dernier …

-En visite, chez des parents éloignés, ajouta Dori.

-Des cousins de cousins du côté de ma mère !

-Tu la fermes ! Gueula le gros gobelin, obtenant le silence d'un coup. Il était vraiment énervé.

-Très bien, s'ils refusent de parler, continua-t-il, nous les ferons hurler ! Apportez la Déchiqueteuse ! Apportez la Broyeuse ! La femelle d'abord, ça couine vite ces choses-là !

_« Non, non ! Pas moi, pas moi ! »_

Les gobelins commençaient à m'attraper, pour m'amener à nouveau devant leur Roi, mais j'entendis la voix grave habituelle derrière moi.

-Attendez !

Thorïn fit reculer les gobelins, puis avança jusqu'au premier rang de notre groupe. Le gros gobelin sembla le reconnaître, et prit de suite une mine amusée et moqueuse.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Regardez qui est là ! Thorïn, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne !

Le Gobelin fit une révérence insultante, un grand sourire sur ses horribles babines, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de ses sujets. Thorïn resta tout de même digne, le menton relevé face à ce monstre.

-Oh, mais j'oubliais, reprit le Roi gobelin, vous n'avez pas de montagne et vous n'êtes pas roi, ce qui fait de vous… un moins que rien.

Thorïn se tendit à ses mots, il prit son regard bleu meurtrier qu'il était habitué à utiliser, et il se contenta de toiser l'affreux d'un air méprisant. Le Gobelin sembla attendre une réponse, qui ne vint pas, alors il continua.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui serais prêt à payer cher pour votre tête, rien qu'une tête, détachée du reste. Peut-être voyez-vous de qui je parle ? Un vieil ennemi à vous, un orque pâle qui monte un ouargue blanc…

Je jetai un regard interrogateur à Dwalin, mais il ne le vit pas, autant tendu que son chef. Tous les nains semblaient voir qui était cet ennemi, j'avais sûrement loupé quelque chose. Pour sa part, Thorïn fronça les sourcils avant de répondre d'une voix sinistre, qui monta en volume.

-Azog le Profanateur n'est plus de ce monde. Il a été tué dans une bataille il y'a longtemps !

_« Oh, l'orque qui voulait détruire la lignée de Durin… Je me rappelle… »_

-Donc le temps où il profanait serait révolu, selon vous ?

Il ricana, pour ensuite se tourner vers un gobelin minuscule, à qui il demanda de prévenir l'orque pâle, en disant qu'il détenait un trophée rare !

_« Mais Azog est mort, je ne comprends pas. »_

L'avorton partit remplir sa mission, en riant. J'hésitai de plus en plus à utiliser mon poignard, mais le Roi gobelin s'était réinstallé, l'air de rien. Les gobelins qui nous entouraient ricanèrent entre eux, mais ne nos brutalisèrent pas. Il fallait donc juste attendre. Fili s'approcha doucement pour me demander si ça allai. J'acquiesçai, mon genou était douloureux, j'avais sûrement un hématome, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Je regardai autour de moi, me demandant comment faire pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Mes compagnons semblaient autant perdus que moi, même Thorïn, fortement surveillé par les gobelins, ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Pendant ce temps-là, le Roi Gobelin retourna sur son trône, en sifflotant un air. Visiblement, il était encore à la recherche d'une de ses chansons. Après quelques secondes, il ricana, et commença à chanter joyeusement, en se levant d'un coup, nous accordant même une danse.

-Vos os seront brisés, votre cou tordu et pour finir pendu ! Tous ici vous mourrez !

Les gobelins continuaient à farfouiller parmi nos affaires, empochant ce qui avait de la valeur. Fort heureusement, mon sac ne les intéressa point, ils se contentèrent de l'ouvrir et de grogner en voyant le pull hideux d'Ori.

_« Un comble, même des gobelins ne porteraient pas ce pull. »_

-Vous disparaitrez dans les ombres de la ville des gobelins, continua l'affreux roi.

Il fut interrompu par un mouvement de peur de ses sujets, ceux qui fouillaient dans nos affaires. L'un des gobelins avait lancé l'épée de Thorïn, comme si elle l'avait brûlé. En voyant l'épée, le Grand Gobelin se jeta sur son trône, mort de peur.

-Je connais cette épée, cria-t-il en tremblant, c'est le Fendoir à gobelins !

A ses mots, tous les gobelins s'agitèrent sous nos yeux, visiblement affolés. Ils s'énervèrent, et se mirent à nous fouetter durement, avec des liens de cuir. Les nains situés au premier rang furent les plus malchanceux, et Thorïn subit également la colère des créatures, bien qu'il soit isolé du groupe. Je me baissai pour prendre mon poignard en main, mais n'y parvint point à cause de l'agitation, je me faisais bousculée à chaque instant.

-La Mordeuse, la Lame qui a tranché un millier de têtes ! Egorgez-les ! Frappez-les ! Tuez-les ! Tuez-les tous !

Ils attrapèrent en premier Thorïn, le renversant sur le dos. Ils devaient s'y mettre à quatre pour le maintenir au sol. Le reste de la Compagnie se débattit de toutes ses forces pour aller aider notre chef, mais les gobelins étaient trop nombreux !

-Coupes-lui la tête ! Ordonna le Roi Gobelin.

J'essayai encore une fois de sortir du groupe pour aller aider le Prince Nain, mais je n'y arrivai pas ! Lorsque je vis un gobelin lever une lame au-dessus de Thorïn, je ne pus retenir un cri d'effroi en me débattant.

-Ne Pas!

Mais alors que le Gobelin allait baisser sa lame, une lumière blanche éclata dans le groupe de gobelins, nous éblouissant tous ! Il y eut un bruit affreux, comme un coup de canon, puis je n'entendis plus que des sifflements pendant quelques secondes et nous fûmes plonger dans une presque obscurité. Cette lumière blanche surnaturelle avait renversé les gobelins, les assommant un moment. Elle avait même renversé l'un de leurs instruments de torture, alors qu'elle ne nous fit presque rien. J'étais tombé sur le dos, et je me retournai sur le ventre pour voir d'où elle venait. Une silhouette bien connue sorti de l'ombre, avec une vieille robe et un chapeau pointu. C'était Gandalf ! Il nous avait retrouvés ! Son bâton luisait d'une drôle de couleur, et il avait dégainé son épée. Il nous regarda un moment, semblant presque amusé de la situation. Ou alors, il était soulagé. La lumière revint doucement, et en regardant autour de moi, je vis que les gobelins commençaient à reprendre leurs esprits.

-Saisissez-vous de vos armes, battez-vous. Battez-vous !

Tous les nains se relevèrent, empoignant différentes armes, et commencèrent à se battre. J'attrapai enfin mon poignard à ma cheville, et je l'enfonçai dans le ventre d'un gobelin qui se trouvait entre mon sac et moi. Il couina de douleur, et tomba dans le vide. J'attrapai vivement mon sac, et j'en profitai pour récupérer mon arc. Je n'eus pas le temps d'attraper le carquois car un gobelin me chargea. Je lui donnai un coup d'arc dans la figure, ce qui le fit lâcher sa lame sale, et j'en profitais pour lui trancher la gorge. Avant de me faire attaquer à nouveau, je me rapprochai du groupe. Les nains avaient rapidement fait le vide autour d'eux, et Gandalf, elle m'étonnera toujours cette vieille branche, était un très bon guerrier, il se débarrassa de trois gobelins à la suite pour nous rejoindre. J'entendis un grand fracas derrière moi, et je vis en me retournant que le Roi Gobelin avait essayé d'attaquer Thorïn, mais que sa graisse abondante lui avait joué un tour, et qu'il avait perdu l'équilibre pour tomber dans le vide. Malgré ça, les gobelins étaient toujours très nombreux, et je devais continuer à donner des coups avec mon arc pour les tenir à distance. Un se rapprocha trop, et je fis une manœuvre que Dwalin m'avait fait travailler à l'entraînement pour lui planter mon poignard dans l'articulation de l'épaule. Il glapit de douleur, et recula. Mais Fili, à côté de moi, lui trancha la tête d'un coup net avec l'une de ses épées. Le combat faisait rage, mais j'entendis tout de même Gandalf nous ordonner de lui suivre. Je me retrouvai derrière Balin, au milieu de groupe. On se mit à courir le plus vite possible, pour semer les gobelins et quitter cette maudite ville !

-Fuyez, vite !

C'était difficile, car les passerelles des gobelins n'étaient pas larges, et il y'avait de nombreux trous à éviter pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Je dû rattraper Balin quelques fois, qui était déjà essoufflé, le pauvre, il n'était plus tout jeune.

-Allez, Balin, on y est presque !

Plus d'une centaine de gobelins nous suivaient, ils étaient proches, ils gagnaient du terrain ! Et j'entendais des bruits de combats devant moi, visiblement, nous étions cernés.

_« Ne te trompes pas de chemin, Gandalf, par pitié ! »_

Devant moi, je vis Dwalin casser un bout de rambarde pour en faire un pieu afin de faire tomber les gobelins qui lui bloquaient le chemin. Cela nous aida beaucoup, car il réussit à en faire tomber une bonne quinzaine et on put continuer notre course. Mon genou me faisait vraiment mal, mais la peur me donnait la force de continuer, et je finis presque par l'oublier, pensant juste à quitter ce trou à rats !

Le groupe se fit séparer à un croisement et on se retrouva sur deux étages séparés. J'étais en dessous, et je voyais des cadavres tomber de l'étage supérieur. Je donnai également quelques coups de poignard quand un groupe de gobelin nous attaqua, mais on pensait plutôt à s'enfuir et à survivre ! On retrouva le reste du groupe rapidement, mais les nombreux obstacles nous isolaient par moment par petits groupes. Les bons guerriers de la Compagnie courraient devant pour nous ouvrir le passage, tandis que nous nous débarrassions des quelques gobelins survivants. A un moment, je vis au-dessus de nous que des gobelins allaient sauter à l'aide de cordes suspendues, mais Thorïn ordonna de couper les cordes qui retenaient un étage, le faisant dégringolait vers les gobelins qui tombèrent dans le vide. Des archers gobelins nous visèrent, et je vis que Nori et Bifur avaient été touchés, mais pas gravement. J'utilisai une planche de bois pour me protéger des tirs, continuant à avancer difficilement. Cela commençait à devenir vraiment dangereux, et on fut forcé de sauter sur une sorte de passerelle mobile, qui se balançait. Je manquais de tomber dans le vide, mais Dwalin m'attrapa pour sauter de l'autre côté. Nous ne réussîmes pas tous à sauter en même temps, et les autres durent se battre en équilibre instable. Lorsqu'ils purent à nouveau sauter de l'autre côté, Fili coupa la corde qui maintenait la passerelle suspendue, faisant ainsi tomber les gobelins dans le vide. Mais il manqua de tomber aussi, il ne doit sa vie qu'à Gloin qui a réussi à l'attraper au col pour le ramener sur la terre ferme. Les gobelins étaient nombreux mais nous avancions vite grâce à Gandalf et sa magie qui lui permettait de faire tomber des pierres sur les gobelins, et grâce aux combattants du groupe. Gandalf nous indiqua que la sortie n'était pas loin, nous n'avions plus qu'un pont à traverser, mais notre course fut interrompue par le Roi Gobelin, qui émergea des profondeurs dans un grand fracas.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? Il devait être mort ! »_

-Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper ?

Il attaqua Gandalf, le renversant vers nous.

-Que va-t-il faire maintenant le Magicien ?

Gandalf se releva d'un coup, lui tranchant un bout de son ventre gras, le faisant tomber à genoux.

-Cela suffira, dit l'affreuse créature qui allait ordonner l'attaque. Mais Gandalf ne lui laissa pas le temps, lui tranchant la gorge d'un large coup d'épée horizontal. Le Roi Gobelin s'effondra, faisant trembler le pont, et couiner ses sujets. Je manquai une nouvelle fois de perdre l'équilibre, mais avant que je puisse me stabiliser, le bois craqua, et le pont se mit à tomber dans le vide. Je tombai sur le ventre, comme quelques autres nains, et je m'agrippai de toutes mes forces aux planches de bois.

Nous étions tous en mauvaise position, secoués de tous les côtés par les obstacles que rencontrait le pont dans sa chute, mais après quelques secondes, je vis qu'on arrivait vers le fond de la crevasse, et le pont s'écrasa, provoquant de nombreux cris de douleur. J'entendais des gémissements et des plaintes autour de moi, mais tout le monde semblait être vivant.

-Eh bien, ça aurait pu être pire ! Se réjouis Bofur.

Mais moins d'une seconde après, je me sentis écrasée une nouvelle fois. Quelque chose était tombé sur les débris, quelque chose de vraiment lourd ! Dwalin râla, se demandant si c'était une blague. J'entendais autour de moi que les nains commençaient à se dégager, mais je n'avais pas la force d'enlever une grosse poutre qui m'écrasait. Heureusement, Thorïn vint m'aider, m'aidant à me relever.

-Tout va bien ?

J'hochai vivement de la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de me plaindre de mon genou, nous n'étions pas encore en sureté. Un bruit de fourmillement me fit lever la tête, et j'entendis Kili prévenir Gandalf. Des centaines et des centaines de gobelins descendaient les parois dans notre direction.

-Il y'en a beaucoup trop, s'affola Dwalin, nous n'avons aucune chance !

-Une seule chose nous sauvera, lui répondit Gandalf, la lumière ! Venez ! Allez debout !

On aida vite les quelques nains restants à se relever, et on reprit notre course folle à travers les tunnels. Cette fois-ci, mon genou me gênait vraiment, et je faisais partie des derniers. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était la course ou la mort ! Heureusement, on vit enfin la lumière devant nous, ce qui donna un regain d'énergie, et nous accélérâmes pour sortir de ces cavernes. La lumière du jour m'aveugla quelques secondes, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de revoir le ciel ! Nous dévalâmes la pente de la montagne à toute allure, pour nous éloigner de la sortie de la caverne. Mais nous étions tous essoufflés, et nous nous arrêtâmes dans une clairière. Gandalf se mit à nous compter, pour vérifier que tout le monde était là. Pendant ce temps, je reprenais mon souffle, et je m'assis pour reposer mon genou. Je voyais qu'il avait gonflé à travers mon pantalon, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose si ce n'est serrer les dents, Oin s'occupait déjà de ceux qui avaient eu des blessures dans les affrontements. J'ouvris mon sac, et je mangeais les dernières noisettes que j'avais, ne calmant que très peu le grondement de mon estomac. Mais la voix de Gandalf me coupa net l'appétit.

-Cela fait quatorze… Mais où est Bilbon ?

Je regardai autour de moi, inquiète, mais effectivement, Bilbon n'était pas avec nous ! Comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le remarquer ?

-Ou est notre hobbit ? Ou est notre hobbit ?

-Maudit soit le semi homme, il est perdu maintenant !

-Il est peut-être encore vivant, il faut aller l'aider !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui devais le surveiller, Dori ?

-Ne m'accuse pas !

-Ou l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois, lui demanda Gandalf.

-Je l'ai vu s'éclipser quand ils nous ont conduits à la grande salle, répondit Nori.

-Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Dites le moi !

-Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé, répondit Thorïn d'une voix glaciale, maître Sacquet a sauté sur l'occasion de s'enfuir ! Il ne pense qu'à son lit douillet, à son feu dans l'âtre depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte, nous ne reverrons pas notre hobbit, il doit être loin.

Je fixai Thorïn, consternée par ce qu'il disait. Certes, Bilbon voulait rentrer chez lui, mais jamais il se serait enfui alors que nous étions en danger. Je regardai autour de moi, beaucoup baissaient la tête, visiblement pas d'accord, mais personne n'osait répondre à leur chef. Il me retourna mon regard noir, me faisant clairement comprendre que je n'avais rien à répliquer. J'allai encore une fois lui répondre, furieuse, mais j'entendis une petite voix fluette derrière moi.

-Non, il n'est pas loin !

-Bilbon ! Dis-je en me relevant pour le serrer dans mes bras, heureuse de le voir en vie ! Il sembla surpris, mais me sourit légèrement. Je lui tapotais le dos afin de le relâcher de mon étreinte un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai cru que tu étais encore emprisonné….

Les autres nains semblaient également soulagés de voir notre cambrioleur en vie. Ils souriaient presque tous, mais Thorin et Dwalin semblaient presque fâchés de voir le hobbit en vie et entier.

-Bilbon Sacquet, le salua Gandalf, je n'ai jamais été content de voir quelqu'un !

-Bilbon, on ne vous espérait plus ! Ajouta Kili, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais, se demanda son frère, comment avez-vous pu échapper aux gobelins ?

-Comment, en effet ? Grommela Dwalin, presque méfiant.

Bilbon réagit bizarrement, ne sachant visiblement pas que répondre, et il plongea ses mains dans ses poches, nerveusement. Il souriait, mais il semblait cacher quelque chose.

-Oh mais quelle importance, le sauva Gandalf, le revoilà !

Je souris à nouveau, en effet, quelle importance, tout le monde était en vie !

-C'est très important, je veux savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

C'était Thorïn, toujours aussi aimable. Je ne pus m'empêchez de rétorquer à voix basse.

-Comme si ça lui importait, il était le premier à souhaiter sa mort…

Dwalin se retourna pour me fusiller du regard, mais ne dit rien. Thorïn, pour sa part, ne m'avait pas entendu ou avait décidé de m'ignorer. Il garda son attention sur Bilbon, qui prit quelques secondes pour choisir ses mots avant de répondre :

-Je sais que vous doutez de moi, que c'est le cas depuis le début. C'est vrai, je pense souvent à Cul de Sac, mes livres me manquent et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas, c'est mon foyer. Alors je suis revenu parce que vous n'en avez aucun, de chez-vous, on vous l'a pris. J'essaierai de vous aider à le reprendre.

Thorïn resta silencieux, ne sachant que répondre. Pour ma part, je me demandais comment ils pouvaient y avoir encore des êtres aussi gentils que Bilbon dans ce monde. Gandalf le regardai avec fierté, et je vis mes compagnons de voyage les plus sensibles essuyer discrètement une petite larme. Son discours me fit réfléchir sur mon propre chez-moi, que j'avais quitté si tôt. Je me rendis compte que le seul endroit qui me rappelait des bons moments, c'était le Poney Fringuant, une vieille auberge qui sentait la crasse. Je soupirai, me demandant ce que je deviendrais après cette aventure. Je relevai la tête pour observer Thorïn, qui semblait aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Nous nous n'étions pas reparler depuis le baiser, et je ne savais pas quoi en penser. C'était forcément un moment de faiblesse pour ma part, mais n'étais-ce pas aussi ce que je souhaitais au fond de moi ? Et qu'est-ce que ça représentait pour lui ? Il devait se sentir fixé, car son regard croisa le mien. Une tension s'installa, comme à chaque fois, mais je détournai le regard, pas prête à l'affronter. Les nains faisaient l'inventaire de leurs affaires, mais nous fûmes interrompus par un hurlement. Nous nous regardâmes tous, les emmerdes n'étaient pas finies !

-Fuyez, vite !

Et on se remit à courir, encore une fois…

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Alors un avis ? J'ai presque fini l'intrigue du premier film, ce sera une étape de passée, ma foi ! Mais j'ai vraiment hâte de vous écrire la suite, les idées sont nombreuses ! A la prochaine !<p> 


	15. Chapitre 14: Le retour d'Azog

Hey ! Un énième chapitre en retard ! Toutes mes excuses, mais je suis vraiment surchargée en cette fin d'année scolaire ! Merci de votre courage pour continuer à me lire malgré le temps d'attente bien trop long ! Un énorme merci aux reviews, favoris et followers ! Je prendrai le temps de répondre aux reviews dans un futur proche ! :P Mais je lis tout, et cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! En tout cas, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre spécial, qui signe la fin du premier film ! Une étape de franchie !

* * *

><p>Les hurlements se firent entendre encore plus proches du groupe, et je compris que c'étaient des ouargues. On était encore pris en chasse ! Le chemin était abrupt, et c'était vraiment difficile pour moi de tenir le rythme, mais je le devais ! Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour le groupe ! Mais malheureusement, je fis une chute en me prenant le pied dans une racine et je roulai sur deux-trois mètres. Un ouargue eut le temps de rattraper le groupe, et me repéra aussitôt. Il se mit en position pour me bondir dessus, mais Dwalin se mit devant moi, l'accueillant avec ses haches. Après avoir achevé la bête, il me releva durement.<p>

-Cours, gamine ! Dépêches-toi !

Je serrai les dents, et je me remis à courir, utilisant mes dernières forces. Les ouargues nous avaient rattrapés, mais les nains arrivaient à s'en débarrasser plutôt rapidement. Mais on se rendit vite compte qu'il ne servait à rien de courir, nous étions au bord d'une falaise.

-Tous dans les arbres ! Dépêchez-vous, allez, grimpez ! Bilbon, grimpez !

Je regardai autour de moi, pour trouver un arbre pas trop difficile à escalader, et décidai de suivre les deux frères. Ma montée fut lente et périlleuse, mais avec l'aide de mes deux amis, je réussis à atteindre une hauteur raisonnable.

- Kenna, ça ne va pas ?

-Un problème au genou, mais on ne peut rien faire maintenant, ne vous occupez pas de moi.

Je regardai dans les autres arbres, certains nains, comme Bombur pour ne pas le nommer, avaient vraiment de la peine pour escalader. Thorïn attendait en bas que tout le monde soit en sécurité avant de commencer sa propre montée.

-Les voilà !

Il monta à son tour dans l'arbre principal, celui qui regroupait le plus de nains, à mon grand soulagement. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car je vis arriver bien une trentaine d'ouargues, si ce n'est plus. Ils nous encerclèrent, et grognèrent, jappèrent. On aurait presque dit qu'ils communiquaient entre eux, préparant un mauvais plan.

-Kili, tu n'as pas ton arc ?

-Non, je n'ai pas réussi à le récupérer chez les gobelins.

-Merde, j'ai le mien, mais pas de flèches… Tu crois qu'ils vont partir ?

-Je ne pense pas, non.

Pour confirmer la réponse de Kili, je vis arriver un grand ouargue blanc, monté par un orque tout aussi impressionnant. Il était très pâle, avec des yeux clairs où on pouvait voir la méchanceté briller. Il était couvert de griffures symétriques sur le torse et le visage, et il avait un crochet à la place de la main. Ce détail m'interpella, et je compris en voyant la réaction des nains, et surtout celle de Thorïn : c'était Azog, le Profanateur.

Il se mit à parler dans une affreuse langue gutturale, faisant venir d'autres ouargues montés par des orques. Il se redressa, semblant parlé directement à Thorïn, pour le défier. Je ne sais pas si le prince nain comprenait ce qu'il disait, mais il semblait complètement perdu. Et en colère. En voyant Gandalf, l'orque cessa de parler calmement, et ordonna l'attaque. Les ouargues se mirent à sauter contre les arbres, arrachant les branches dans un premier temps puis les déracinant ensuite. Azog les encourageait visiblement, car les secousses se firent plus rudes, c'était très dur de rester accrochés.

-Tenez bon ! Ils n'arriveront pas à nous faire tomber !

Mais notre arbre se mit à pencher dangereusement.

-Kenna, sautes !

Je suivis les deux frères, et je sautai sur les branches de l'arbre le plus proche, qui se mit également à pencher. Je dû refaire un autre saut, ne me rattrapant qu'à une main dans un premier temps, manquant de tomber avant de m'agripper au dernier moment avec ma deuxième main. J'entendais les mâchoires des ouargues claquer en dessous de moi. Nous finîmes tous dans le dernier arbre, celui qui était tout au bord de la falaise. Je pouvais voir le vide impressionnant en-dessous de nous.

Azog se mit à rire en nous voyant dans cette position malheureuse. Je me demandais que faire, mais Gandalf fut meilleur que moi dans sa recherche d'idées. Il attrapa une pomme de pin qu'il enflamma grâce à son bâton magique. Il s'en servit comme munition pour viser les bêtes et les éloigner de notre arbre. Il refit la même manœuvre avec plusieurs pommes de pin, et il donna quelques-unes aux nains. J'attrapai vite une pomme de pin pour la frotter à celle de Fili, puis je visais l'ouargue le plus proche. En plein dans le museau ! Rapidement, une barrière de feu nous protégea des attaques des ouargues, et on se mit à crier de joie en voyant les bêtes s'enfuir !

-On va pas mourir !

-Ouais !

-Hé hé !

-Bien fait, sales bêtes !

Mais la joie fut de courte durée, car à cause du poids, notre arbre se mit à pencher vers le vide. Les racines craquaient, elles étaient trop fragiles ! Nous tombâmes à l'horizontale de la falaise, et je vis Ori tomber dans le vide. Heureusement, il s'accrocha au pied de son frère Dori, mais nous étions tous en mauvaise posture. Heureusement, pour une fois, mon poids léger me fut utile, et je pus me redresser rapidement. Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller aider Dori, mais Gandalf le fit à ma place. Il tendit vite son bâton quand le nain lâcha prise, étant à bout de forces, lui sauvant la vie ! Thorïn fut le deuxième à se redresser, mais je vis dans son regard qu'il avait pris une décision. Il fixait Azog d'un regard que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui. Je tendis le bras pour essayer de le retenir.

-Non, arrête ! Tu ne peux rien faire tout seul !

Il me lança un regard surpris, mais sa détermination revint bien vite. Il dégagea doucement mon bras, et il se leva pour aller affronter l'orque pâle.

-Non !

Il se mit à charger, seulement armé de son épée et de son bouclier de bois. Les flammes de l'incendie étaient encore vives autour de lui. Azog souriait. Il faut dire qu'il était sur un rocher, et sur un ouargue. Cela se voyait que Thorïn n'avait aucune chance dans cette position, même en chargeant à cette vitesse. Quand notre chef ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres du rocher, Azog fit bondir son ouargue dans un saut impressionnant, qui renversa net Thorïn sur le dos. Je ne respirai plus et j'étais figée à regarder la scène. Je ne vis pas Bilbon qui commençait à escalader les branches pour se relever.

Thorïn essaya de se relever, mais dès qu'il fut debout, il reçut un coup de masse dans la tête. Le monstre était déjà de retour à la charge. Notre chef était en encore plus mauvaise posture que nous. J'entendis derrière moi les nains s'agiter mais j'étais focalisée sur l'affrontement. La bête attaqua encore, attrapant le bras qui tenait le bouclier. J'entendis d'ici un affreux craquement. Cela me réveilla d'un coup, et je vis Bilbon se relever. Je vis aussi Dwalin qui essaya de remonter mais sa branche se brisa. Décidant qu'il serait plus utile que moi pour aider Thorïn, je rampai contre le tronc pour aider Dwalin à remonter. Il était lourd, mais je réussis à le hisser afin qu'il s'agrippe au tronc, et remonte tout seul. Pendant ce temps-là, Thorïn s'était débattu et avait fini au bord de la falaise, assommé. Je vis Bilbon se jeter sur l'orque qui avait reçu l'ordre du couper la tête du prince nain. Je me levai à mon tour pour aller l'aider, mais Bilbon avait réussi à tuer l'orque avec sa petite épée.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc tous les deux, face à Azog, qui semblait très en colère. Bilbon avait sa minuscule épée, et moi, je n'avais que mon poignard. Les ouargues se mirent à avancer vers nous, menaçants, mais le reste de nos compagnons nous sauvèrent la vie. Ils se mirent à se battre férocement, bien que nous fussions bien moins nombreux que nos adversaires. Je réussis à me débarrasser d'un ouargue en lui enfonçant mon poignard dans l'œil, mais ensuite, je me fis encercler par trois autres. Mais ils ne m'attaquèrent pas, se mettant même à reculer. Je regardai derrière moi, et je vis dans le ciel de grandes ombres. C'étaient des aigles géants.

Ils attaquèrent les ouargues, les jetant dans le vide. Mais ensuite, un des aigles attrapa Thorïn, déclenchant la colère d'Azog. Il ordonna quelque chose à l'un des archers, qui visa directement l'aigle qui n'avait pas encore quitté la falaise. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai sur l'orque, sentant sur le coup une vive douleur dans l'épaule gauche. Malgré cela, je l'égorgeai avec mon poignard. Je me relevai face à Azog, mais avant que l'un des deux fasse quoi que ce soit, je me sentis emportée dans les airs. Un aigle m'avait attrapée. Il me lâcha ensuite sur le dos d'un autre. Je m'agrippai aux plumes de l'animal, mais mon gras gauche était engourdi. Je passai ma main sous ma tunique, et la ressortie gluante de sang.

_« Oh non, pas bon… »_

Je repassai ma main, et je sentis la pointe de la flèche. Sans réfléchir, j'essayai de l'arracher, ce que je réussis. Mais la douleur fut tellement forte que je m'écroulai sur le dos de l'aigle, ne pouvant plus bouger. J'étais consciente, mais mes terminaisons nerveuses étaient tellement sensibles que je sentais à chaque mouvement minime une vague de douleur qui partait de mon épaule, et qui allait jusqu'aux doigts de ma main gauche. Je ne bougeai donc pas pendant plusieurs minutes, sentant que ma tunique s'imbibait du sang que je perdais. Je me forçai ensuite à appuyer sur la blessure. Tout en appuyant, je relevai la tête et je vis que Thorïn, toujours dans les pattes de l'oiseau était encore inconscient.

_« Faites qu'il soit vivant, s'il vous plaît, faites qu'il soit vivant… »_

Les autres nains avaient l'air d'aller bien, mais le trajet fut interminable pour moi, car notre chef ne se réveillait toujours pas. Du coup, je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à ma blessure. Je tirai sur l'encolure de la tunique, pour apercevoir mon épaule. Ma chemise blanche était poisseuse de sang, mais cela ne saignait plus. Par contre, j'aurais sûrement dû attendre d'avoir de l'aide pour retirer la pointe, car la blessure n'était vraiment pas belle à voir. Mais je n'avais rien pour nettoyer, alors je remis ma tunique en place, de sorte qu'aucune tâche de sang ne soit visible. Je reportai mon attention sur Thorïn. Il ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon, transporté ainsi. Mais heureusement, je sentis que mon oiseau changeait de direction, et je vis au loin des promontoires de pierre. C'était sûrement là qu'on allait.

Les aigles tournèrent quelques minutes autour du promontoire principal, puis le premier déposa Thorïn. Le second déposa Gandalf, qui se précipita vers le nain inconscient, l'appelant mais n'obtenant aucune réponse. J'attendis avec beaucoup de peine que mon aigle se pose sur le bord, et je sautai presque instantanément au sol. Je boitais, mon genou m'avait définitivement lâchée, mais j'étais trop inquiète pour m'en rendre compte.

_« Il ne peut pas être mort, il ne peut pas, c'est impossible. »_

Gandalf était agenouillé au côté de notre chef, il semblait très inquiet de n'avoir obtenu aucune réaction. Je restai un peu en retrait, mais je pouvais voir que la poitrine de Thorïn était inerte. Il ne respirait pas. Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. C'était insupportable.

Je n'entendis pas le reste de la compagnie arriver tout autour de moi, je ne voyais que les mains de Gandalf. Elles s'activaient au-dessus du visage de Thorïn, et je compris que Gandalf récitait quelque chose. Peut-être que sa magie pourrait réanimer notre commandant, je l'espérais de tout mon être. Il me semble bien que je ne respirai plus non plus à ce moment-là. Après quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures, Gandalf finit son incantation et retira ses mains. La poitrine de Thorïn se souleva d'un coup, comme s'il reprenait son souffle et il cligna des yeux. Je sentis alors des mains sur mes épaules, provoquant une légère douleur sur la gauche, mais je ne bougeai pas, c'étaient celles de Dwalin. Et quand je repris mon souffle, et que cette fois-ci, la douleur de mon épaule conjuguée à celle de mon genou se firent violentes, je fus bien contente qu'il me retienne de m'écrouler au sol. Mais Thorïn était vivant, il n'y avait que ça d'important.

Il avait les yeux ouverts, et il demanda à Gandalf, d'une voix très faible :

- Le semi homme…

-Tout va bien, le rassura Gandalf, Bilbon est là, il est sain et sauf.

Thorïn regarda autour de lui afin de vérifier si c'était vrai, et son regard se posa sur moi. Il sembla soulagé en me voyant, mais la seconde suivante, il essayait de se remettre debout seul, alors que son bras gauche était replié, sûrement cassé. Dwalin me lâcha doucement avant de se précipiter vers son chef pour l'aider à se remettre droit. Quand il fut debout, le prince nain repoussa son lieutenant, estimant visiblement qu'il pouvait tenir debout tout seul. Son caractère trop fier avait pris le dessus sur la raison, mais c'était un signe qu'il allait mieux. Il se retourna, me fixant à nouveau quelques secondes. J'espère que cela ne se voyait pas que j'avais été morte de peur de le voir dans cet état. Je lui fis un pauvre sourire en retour. Il passa ensuite son regard sur le reste de la Compagnie, et quand il vit Bilbon, il l'apostropha directement :

- Vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

On se regarda tous entre nous, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Bilbon lui avait sauvé la vie ! D'ailleurs, le pauvre hobbit ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Vous avez failli être tué !

Thorïn se rapprocha de Bilbon, un air furieux sur le visage. Je remarquai alors qu'il avait une large coupure en travers du visage. Il ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Mais cela lui donnait un air encore plus effrayant.

-N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les Terres Sauvages ?

_« C'est très dur, beaucoup trop dur… Et complétement faux. »_

Je n'en revenais pas de son ingratitude. Qu'il ait un caractère fier, soit ! Mais descendre Bilbon plus bas que terre alors qu'il ne devait la vie qu'au courage du hobbit, je n'en revenais pas !

Thorïn fixa le hobbit quelques instants, avant de continuer :

- Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ? Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie !

Il serra Bilbon dans ses bras, à la grande surprise générale. J'entendis de nombreux soupirs de soulagements, puis ensuite des cris de joie. Tout finissait bien, c'était super !

On s'étreignit tous, heureux que tout le monde ait survécu. Fili me serra un peu trop fort dans ses bras, me ramenant à la dure réalité. Certes, tout le monde avait survécu, mais pour ma part, j'étais dans un mauvais état. Et beaucoup semblaient l'être aussi. Je regardai à nouveau Thorïn, qui était si mal en point quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, son bras n'avait pas l'air de le faire souffrir.

_« Sûrement la magie de Gandalf. »_

Thorïn continua ses excuses, semblant vraiment désolé :

-Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous…

-Non, j'aurais, j'aurais aussi douté de moi. Je ne suis pas un héros, ou un guerrier. Pas même un cambrioleur.

Cette dernière remarque nous fit tous sourire. Je sentis de l'air passer dans mes cheveux, et je vis que les aigles nous quittaient. Ils s'en allaient d'un vol majestueux vers le soleil couchant, c'était magnifique.

-Et dire qu'on s'est retrouvé sur le dos, si ce n'est pas fou ça !

Mais je n'obtins aucune réponse. Tous les nains s'étaient rapprochés du bord de la falaise, et regardai au loin. C'était une montagne solitaire au loin. Et je compris que c'était La Montagne Solitaire, leur maison. Ils semblaient tous émus. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce sentiment face à une montagne éloignée, mais ça me faisait plaisir de les voir heureux.

-Erebor, La Montagne Solitaire, le dernier grand royaume de nain en Terre du Milieu.

_« C'était le moment géographie, offert par Gandalf ! »_

-Notre royaume.

Un oiseau passa à toute vitesse devant nous, volant en direction de la Montagne.

-Un corbeau, s'exclama Oin, les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la Montagne.

-Mon cher Oin, ceci est une grive.

_« C'était le moment Faune et Flore, toujours offert par Gandalf. »_

-Considérons ça comme un signe, un bon présage.

-Vous avez raison. Je crois bien que le pire est derrière nous.

Je jetai un coup d'œil discrètement à Gandalf, il ne semblait pas convaincu de ces propos. D'ailleurs, il observa les alentours, semblant se rappeler que les ouargues étaient peut être encore à notre trousse.

-Thorïn, n'oublions pas que Azog reste une menace. Il cherchera toujours à éteindre votre lignée.

Thorïn se renfrogna largement à l'évocation du nom de l'orque pâle.

-Comment a-t-il survécu ? Il s'est caché pendant toutes ses années…

-Nous en parlerons plus tard, Thorïn. Pour le moment, soignons nos blessures, rassemblons nos affaires, et prenons de l'avance ! Que les blessés viennent me voir.

Je me retrouvai à faire la queue avec la moitié de la Compagnie. Mais malheureusement pour moi, j'étais bonne dernière, mes compagnons n'avaient toujours pas intégrer la notion de galanterie. De ce fait, quand je me présentai devant Gandalf, il semblait déjà épuisé d'avoir dû utiliser sa magie afin de nous soigner. En plus de cela, j'entendais derrière moi Thorïn qui pressait le reste de la Compagnie afin de partir avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Alors, Kenna, que t'arrives-t-il ?

-Euh…

Là, je pris une décision sûrement stupide, mais qui serait bénéfique au groupe pour le moment. Je décidai de ne rien dire pour mon épaule. Ce n'était pas grand-chose en y réfléchissant, une pointe de flèche, ça fait moins mal qu'une pointe d'épée !

-Je me suis fait mal au genou en tombant chez les gobelins. Et les courses poursuites n'ont pas arrangées les choses, dis-je en remontant le bas de mon pantalon.

Lorsque je vis mon genou, je ne pus retenir une grimace. Il était tout gonflé, tu m'étonnes que ça fasse si mal !

-Ah oui, en effet, il n'a pas fier allure. Je vais t'arranger ça, répondit Gandalf en posant ses mains sur l'articulation. Il prit pas mal de temps, il devait vraiment être fatigué. Mais quand il enleva ses mains, je vis que l'inflammation avait fortement diminué.

-Voilà, cela devrait continuer à disparaître peu à peu. Je pense que tu t'étais fait une bonne entorse.

-Merci beaucoup Gandalf ! Je ne sens presque plus rien !

-De rien, Kenna. Dépêches-toi maintenant de rassembler tes affaires, il faut qu'on parte en toute hâte.

Ce ne fut pas bien long, je n'avais que ma besace, et mon arc, mais sans son carquois. Tant mieux, comme ça, je n'avais rien sur l'épaule gauche. Il fallait quand même que je fasse attention. Le reste des nains étaient prêts, et on descendit le promontoire rapidement. On se retrouva dans une forêt, et Gandalf prit les devants, guidant le groupe. On marcha presque deux heures, dans un silence complet si ce n'est les bruits de la forêt. Nous n'entendions aucun hurlement de loup ou d'ouargue, fort heureusement. C'est Thorïn qui ordonna la halte dans une clairière assez large pour qu'on puisse surveiller les alentours.

-On s'arrête ici pour la nuit. Faites des groupes de trois, et cherchez de quoi manger. Pas de chasse ce soir. Kenna, tu viens avec moi, on s'occupe du bois.

Je fus surprise, je m'attendais déjà à faire équipe avec mes deux amis, Fili et Kili. Ceux-ci me firent la grimace, avant d'accueillir Bilbon avec eux. Pour ma part, je suivis Thorïn, me demandant pourquoi il voulait s'isoler ainsi. Bon, au fond de moi, j'étais contente. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui dire que j'étais contente qu'il aille bien. Pourtant, il ne m'adressa pas de suite la parole, se contentant de ramasser quelques branches. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence gênant, je toussotai :

-Faudrait te mettre à parler, parce que je te confonds presque avec les bûches qu'on ramasse.

Il grommela légèrement avant de prendre la parole :

-Dans un premier temps, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. J'ai vu que tu es allée voir Gandalf, tu étais blessée ?

-Hum, oui, oui, au genou. Mais ça va mieux, je n'ai plus rien.

_« Kenna, tu es une vilaine menteuse. »_

-Vraiment ? Il ne faudrait pas que ça te ralentisse, on ne sait jamais.

-Non, promis, le genou va bien.

-Tant mieux. Et deuxièmement, je voulais te parler de… du baiser chez les gobelins.

_« Oh, oups… »_

-Ah oui, en effet, faudrait en parler…

-Kenna, cela ne se reproduira plus.

_« Outch, il est direct… »_

-Ah… D'accord. J'étais pas très bien, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, m'enfin, tu aurais pu me repousser.

-J'aurais dû. Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à autre chose que ma Quête.

_« Ah, nous y voilà… Voilà le fond du vrai problème»_

-Très bien, je comprends. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Non, je n'ai pas le choix. Et j'aimerai que tu arrêtes ce comportement avec moi.

-Ce comportement ? Quel comportement ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Me prendre dans tes bras, tes rapprochements…

-Pardon ? Mes rapprochements ? Là, c'est toi qui te voiles la face ! Je me rapprochais de toi parce que tu semblais le souhaiter et être dans la même idée !

Il me lança un regard furieux.

-Pas du tout. C'est toujours toi qui m'as incité à penser à autre chose, qui m'a détourné de la Quête. Je suis un héritier de sang royal, je ne peux pas me permettre de fréquenter quelqu'un comme… toi.

Je croisai les bras, cachant parfaitement que cela me blessait ce qu'il me disait. Il me décrivait comme une aguicheuse de basse espèce, qui cherchait à me rapprocher de lui parce qu'il était noble ! Il n'avait absolument rien compris.

-Développes ta définition de quelqu'un comme moi, je te prie.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai voulu dire… Quelqu'un qui n'est pas de sang royal.

-Menteur. Tu me vois toujours comme un vulgaire voleuse de rue. Laisses-moi te rassurer, tu ne risques rien dans ton sommeil, je ne suis pas encore passé à l'étape du meurtre, bien que l'envie me démange.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, tu le sais bien.

-C'est ce que tu as pensé. Bon, tout est dit, je ne m'approcherai plus de toi, c'est très clair. Tu m'oublieras tellement je serais discrète.

Je me retournai sur ces mots, mais il m'attrapa le bras, me ramenant vers lui.

-Kenna, ce n'est pas non plus ce que j'ai pensé ! Essaies de comprendre, je ne peux pas être distrait !

Il me rapprocha de lui, et forcément, la tension qui passait entre nous quand nous étions proches revint. Il parla en fixant mes lèvres, tandis que je tentais de capter son regard.

-Je ne peux pas, Kenna. Tu n'étais pas dans mes plans. Je ne peux vraiment pas.

_« Pas ma faute ça, mon grand ! »_

-Si tu veux t'en convaincre, tu n'as qu'à me laisser partir alors.

Il ne me lâcha pas, et comme j'étais toujours furieuse, je dégageai mon bras pour reculer de quelques pas.

-Et je suppose que pour toi, c'est encore moi qui t'aie aguiché ? Tu te mens à toi-même. En tout cas, je ne m'approcherai plus de toi tant que tu n'auras pas les idées plus claires. C'est toi qui a les cartes en main, Thorïn.

Et je m'éloignai, retournant au campement. Les nains ne me posèrent aucune question en me voyant revenir seule. Fili et Kili se contentèrent de préparer ma place entre eux, en me lançant parfois des regards curieux. Je ne prononçais pas un mot de la soirée, ignorant parfaitement Thorïn quand il revint au campement. Cela me mettait en rogne qu'il refuse d'affronter la vérité. Ce n'est pas comme si j'inventais ce lien qui nous unissait ! On pouvait s'engueuler comme des chiffonniers, mais il y'avait toujours cette tension entre nous ! Qu'il ose dire que je l'aguichais, je n'en revenais pas. Mais tout compte fait, tant pis pour lui. J'avais enfin ma place dans le groupe, et je n'allais pas pleurer pour obtenir grâce à ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas d'un fardeau ? Très bien, je n'en serais pas un. C'est fini les doutes et les remises en question. Maintenant, je suis comme je suis, et tant pis pour lui.

J'allai me coucher entre les deux frères, les remerciant doucement d'être là. Ils ne répondirent pas, semblant déjà somnoler. Je m'installai afin de ne pas m'appuyer sur mon épaule blessée. Il faudra que je la nettoie au plus vite, mais discrètement, il n'était pas question que l'on perde du temps à cause de moi. Je m'endormis doucement sur ces pensées, espérant vraiment que les courses poursuites étaient terminées…

* * *

><p>Voili voilou ! Bof bof le petit Thorin sur le coup, hein ? Mais ce serait trop facile s'ils tombaient directement les bras dans l'autres, vous ne trouvez pas ? :P En tout cas, les avis sont le bienvenu !<p> 


	16. Chapitre 15: Les ours et autres

Hey ! Comment allez-vous tous ? J'espère que cette fin d'année scolaire n'est pas trop dure et je vous souhaite bonne chance dans vos révisions pour les divers examens ! Je déteste réviser, mais bon, pas le choix ;) Je suis (enfin) en vacances, donc ce chapitre arrive, et le suivant ne tardera pas. Merci à tous pour les reviews/followers/favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir ! N'oubliez pas, je préfère un avis, même négatif, plutôt que rien du tout ! En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai brutalement, complétement en sueur et pas du tout reposée. Il faisait encore nuit, je ne compris pas de suite pourquoi j'étais dans cet état. Je me retournai pour me réinstaller afin de me rendormir, mais une violente douleur dans mon bras gauche m'arrêta nette.<p>

_« Ma fille, tu es vraiment stupide, mais alors stupide ! »_

Il fallait que je m'occupe de ma blessure, maintenant. Je regardai la silhouette près du feu. Heureusement pour moi, c'était Bofur qui était de garde. Je me relevai silencieusement, en me mordant les lèvres pour ne lâcher aucune plainte, et je m'approchai du feu.

-Va dormir Bofur, je vais prendre ta place, je n'arrive pas à me rendormir.

-Il me semblait bien que je n'entendais pas tes ronflements. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Oula, tu m'as l'air bien pâle !

-Je viens de cauchemarder, rien de grave, mais du coup, je n'arrive pas à me rendormir.

-Je comprends. Les mauvais rêves révèlent souvent nos peurs les plus profondes. Bon, s'il y'a le moindre problème, tu me réveilles en premier. Promis ?

-Oui, promis !

Bofur m'ébouriffa les cheveux en allant vers son couchage. Je m'installai pour ma part sur la souche de bois près du feu, et j'attendis quelques minutes. Quand je fus sûre que tout le monde dormait, je baissai l'encolure de ma chemise trempée, afin de découvrir mon épaule. La plaie était purulente, j'aurais dû la nettoyer bien plus tôt. J'attrapai ma gourde ainsi qu'un bout de tissu qui traînait parmi les affaires. J'imbibai le tissu avec l'eau de ma gourde, je n'avais que ça, et je commençais à nettoyer la blessure. Je ne pouvais pas frotter tellement c'était douloureux, alors que je me contentai de tamponner la blessure. Cela avait l'air de fonctionner, je débarrassai le pus de la blessure. Je recommençais ceci jusqu'à ce que le tissu se tâche légèrement de sang. La blessure semblait à peu près propre maintenant. Dommage, je n'avais pas de liqueur, une bonne giclée aurait désinfecté le tout ! J'attrapai un autre long bout de tissu, et je me fis un bandage précaire. C'était plus pour cacher la blessure que pour la protéger. Je remis ma chemise de sorte qu'on ne voyait pas le bandage, et je jetai un coup d'œil aux dormeurs. Mon attention se posa sur les deux jeunes frères, et je ne pus retenir un petit sourire en les voyant dormir la bouche ouverte avec le filet de bave qui coule sur le menton.

_« De vrais enfants… »_

Ensuite, mon regard s'arrêta sur Thorïn. Il dormait les bras croisés, avec son épée Orcrist posée juste devant lui. C'était frustrant que son aura soit aussi présente, même lorsqu'il est endormi !

_« Il semble toujours troublé… Il reste beau, tss. »_

Si le camp était attaqué, il serait le premier debout, prêt à se battre. Même avec ce qui s'était passé la veille entre nous, je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour n'importe lequel de ses compagnons. Il portait un devoir si lourd, il avait sur les épaules l'héritage de son peuple. Il avait tellement peur d'échouer que du coup, il ne s'accordait aucun répit, aucune distraction. Et visiblement, il estimait que je pouvais être une source d'échec. Mais il avait tort, j'avais bien réfléchi cette nuit. Je comprenais l'importance de cette aventure, je n'étais plus la même que la jeune fille de Bree. Je ne voulais que cette aventure réussisse. Bon, d'accord, j'avais encore plus envie de survivre, mais au-delà de ça, je souhaitais de tout cœur que mes amis retrouvent leur chez-soi.

Alors que je réfléchissais encore, l'aube pointa le bout de son nez. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, c'est Thorïn qui se réveilla en premier. Il ne me vit pas dans un premier temps, et je pus l'observer discrètement. Il ne semblait pas non plus très reposé, il se frottait l'arête du nez comme s'il avait mal à la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux après un bon moment à rester pensif. Je fis mine de fixer le feu avant qu'il ne me remarque. Je l'entendis soupirer, puis se lever. Il se rapprocha pour m'adresser la parole.

-Cela n'aurait pas dû être Bofur de garde ?

-Si, mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors j'ai pris sa place pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

-Bon. Il n'y a pas eu de problème.

-Vu que tout le monde a l'air de dormir tranquillement, je dirais que non, il n'y a pas eu de problème.

Il soupira à nouveau en entendant ma réplique, mais une légère lueur amusée s'alluma dans son regard.

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche de lever le camp. Charges toi de réveiller Fili et Kili, je m'occupe des autres.

Je me relevai rapidement, afin d'aller réveiller les deux frères. Je pouvais sentir le regard bleu acier de Thorïn sur mon dos.

Je m'agenouillai près de Fili, et je lui chatouillai les côtes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux en grognant, je fis de même avec son frère. Quand les deux furent à peu près réveillés, je me réinstallai entre eux, allongée sur le dos.

-Hé, ça ne va pas ? Kenna ? Me demanda Fili.

-Si, ça va. Je me sens un peu vide, on a fait face à beaucoup de problèmes en peu de temps, le changement est rude.

-C'est sûr qu'entre les vallées tranquilles de Fondcombe et les tunnels des gobelins, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose ! Je n'aime pas particulièrement les elfes, mais il faut avouer qu'ils nus traitaient bien.

-Le matelas moelleux et la baignoire me manquent, admis-je en souriant, mais c'est surtout Kili qui doit être malheureux ! Lindir doit beaucoup lui manquer !

Le jeune nain me pinça la peau des hanches, me faisant éclater de rire. On entendit ensuite un concert de grognements venant des couches de nos vieux compagnons.

-Silence les jeunes !

- Tu vas tâter de mes haches, gamine !

-Fili, je vais te faire manger tes tresses si tu continues !

-Kili, fermes-là si tu tiens au peu de barbe que tu as !

-Par ma barbe, laissez-moi dormir !

Cela me fit encore plus rire, mais cette fois-ci, je le fis discrètement. Fili se releva le premier pour aller aider les courageux à rassembler nos maigres affaires. Cela fut fait rapidement, et on se rassembla tous autour de nos deux meneurs, Thorïn et Gandalf.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons très peu nous reposer, nous devons aller bon train si nous voulons conserver le peu d'avance que nous avons. En plus de cela, il nous faudra ouvrir l'œil afin de trouver de quoi manger. Kili, je t'enverrai en avant avec Nori pour chasser. Tu prends l'arc à Kenna, et tu t'arranges pour trouver des flèches. Les autres, vous serez de cueillette, ramassez tout ce qui est mangeable.

-Soyez discrets, ajouta Gandalf, les yeux et les oreilles de l'ennemi sont partout.

On se mit en route dans une ambiance morose, mais en marchant d'un bon pas. Les premières heures furent tranquilles, mais ensuite, la fatigue se fit ressentir. Nos estomacs grognaient, nous n'avions trouvés que quelques noisettes, et les deux chasseurs n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Pour une fois, je ne parlais pas, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je me contentai d'observer les environs.

Une paire d'heure passa encore avant qu'on voit revenir nos deux chasseurs. Mais ils avient les mains vides.

-Il n'y a absolument aucun gibier, commença Nori, on dirait que tous les animaux se sont cachés.

-C'est impossible ! Grogna Dwalin. Pourquoi le gibier se cacherait-il ?

Je décidai de laisser les nains discuter entre eux du pourquoi et du comment, ma légère fièvre me suffisait, je ne voulais pas un mal de tête en plus. Je m'approchai d'un arbre afin de m'y adosser. Mais je remarquai alors que son écorce était griffée, en lambeaux. Curieuse, j'observai les traces au sol, et je me relevai précipitamment pour aller prévenir les autres. J'avais de suite compris.

-On doit partir ! De suite !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Gandalf, en arquant un sourcil.

Tous les nains s'étaient tus, se demandant qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait.

-Nous sommes sur le territoire d'un ours en chasse, voilà pourquoi il n'y a plus de gibier !

-Sur le territoire d'un ours ? Comment tu le sais ? Intervint Thorïn.

-L'arbre là, regardes les traces.

Le groupe s'approcha de l'arbre, et ils virent les marques de griffures typiques des ours. Il y'avait quelques empreintes larges visibles au sol. Thorïn passa ses doigts sur l'écorce et il fronça les sourcils.

-La sève est encore liquide, ce sont des traces fraîches. Partons.

Il se tourna vers moi pour finir.

-Bon coup d'œil.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me réjouir du compliment qu'un grognement étouffé se fit entendre à notre gauche. Thorïn nous fit signe de nous taire, et on se baissa tous, pour être cachés par les buissons. Kili et Nori, qui étaient déjà armés et prêts, s'enfoncèrent dans les bois afin de contourner l'ours et de le prendre à revers. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendit rien. Mais d'un coup, un cri d'appel retentit. C'était la voix de Kili.

Sans réfléchir, on se précipita tous à l'aide de nos deux compagnons. En arrivant sur le lieu de la lutte, on vit que seule la menace de la lance de Nori tenait la bête à distance. C'était un ours de taille moyenne, mais qui semblait affamé. Les flèches de Kili ne faisaient que l'agacer visiblement.

« Fléchettes de pacotille, c'est bien de la fabrication naine ! »

Thorïn fixa Dwalin une seconde, et nous cria les ordres.

-Encerclez-le !

L'ours se retrouva sans issus pour fuir, il grogna encore plus fort, mais il ne savait pas de quel côté attaquer. Dwalin lança la charge, en gueulant pour attirer l'attention de l'ours. Il tenta de blesser l'animal au poitrail à l'aide de ses deux haches, mais il manqua de très près sa cible, et il dû se jeter en arrière pour éviter un coup de patte fatal en pleine figure. Fili profita de ce moment d'inattention de la bête pour la blesser au côté droit. L'ours se releva sur ses pattes arrières, pour s'éloigner de nos armes, mais ce fut sa perte. Nous l'attaquâmes tous dans un même mouvement, ce qui permet à Nori de le toucher en plein cœur. L'ours s'effondra dans un dernier râle d'agonie.

Je m'approchai du cadavre, intriguée. Ce n'était pas un petit morceau. Les nains se tapaient dans les mains, se félicitant chaleureusement ! Thorïn s'approcha de moi, fixant aussi le cadavre.

-C'était un jeune, il ne savait pas comment se défendre. Tant mieux pour nous.

-Oui, ça va nous faire à manger pour quelques jours.

Oin gueula alors pour demander qui voulait participer à la découpe, nous coupant dans notre début de conversation. Bombur se proposa, bien évidemment, et Bofur le rejoignit avec Balin. Je m'éloignai un peu, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de voir la boucherie qui se préparait. En plus, je me sentais à nouveau fiévreuse. J'allai baisser le col de ma chemise pour faire une rapide inspection de la plaie, mais une voix bien connue m'arrêta dans mon geste.

-Un problème ?

- Pas du tout, tout va bien ! Répondis-je trop rapidement à Thorïn, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

-Vraiment, tu es sûre ?

-Oui, sûre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien.

-Kenna, tu n'es pas obligée de tout garder pour toi, si tu as un problème, je peux t'écouter…

-Je n'ai aucun problème.

-Tu mens toujours aussi mal.

-Peut être bien, mais je ne dirais rien. Tu as tes soucis, j'ai les miens, voilà tout.

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'être cynique, je m'inquiète vraiment. N'oublies juste pas que tu peux m'en parler, même si je sais que certaines choses ont changées…

-J'irai voir en priorité Fili, Kili, Bilbon, Gandalf ou Balin, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ma pauvre personne, je ne t'oublie pas.

Il croisa les bras, commençant visiblement à s'énerver. Il me fixa, semblant même jaloux. Mais il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même, comme j'ai dit, c'est lui qui a les cartes en main.

-Très bien. En parlant de Fili, évites de dormir collée à lui, certains dans le groupe commence à se poser des questions sur la nature de tes relations avec lui…

_« Quel culot ! Il sait très bien que Fili est mon ami, rien de plus ! »_

-Et alors ? Cela pose un problème à quelqu'un, s'il y'a quelque chose entre Fili et moi ?

-Non, cela ne pose problème à personne, me répondit-il en accentuant le personne.

-Alors tout va bien. Tu pourras dire aux certains qu'il leur suffit d'arrêter de me regarder dormir. Surtout quand c'est ces mêmes certains qui ont imposé les distances, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Tu joues, je joue. Tu comprends très bien, tu n'es pas stupide, lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Je ne joues pas, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Et c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Retournes avec les autres, on va repartir.

Je le regardai en secouant la tête, énervée qu'il reste campé sur ses positions. Il me rendit mon regard noir, avant de s'éloigner de moi. Je lâchai un claquement de langue sec, pour montrer mon mécontentement, et je retournai également au camp.

Nos compagnons avaient fini par découper la viande, et nous étions prêts à repartir. On se remit en marche, toujours le ventre vide, mais de meilleure humeur en sachant que ce soir, on aurait de la viande !

La fièvre montait doucement, me faisant suer par période à grosse gouttes et à d'autres moments, me donnant les frissons. Mais personne ne remarqua rien, je suivais le rythme puisque que mon genou allait très bien. J'essayai de me convaincre qu'une petite fièvre, ce n'était rien, cela ne durait que quelques jours. Et puis, personne ne se plaignait dans le groupe, je n'allai certainement pas être la première à le faire !

L'aventure avec l'ours nous avaient rendus prudents, nous avancions silencieusement et en surveillant les alentours. Gandalf semblait inquiet malgré tout, et il échangea quelques messes basses avec Thorïn. La marche me sembla interminable, je me concentrai pour continuer à poser un pied devant l'autre. Quand enfin j'entendis le signal d'arrêt, je lâchai un gros soupir de soulagement et je me laissai tomber à terre. La fraîcheur du sol me fit immédiatement du bien. Je restai allongée les yeux fermés pendant un bon moment, sans que personne ne me dérange. Mais après quelques minutes, j'entendis la voix inquiète de Dwalin :

-Gamine, tu meurs ?

-Non, Dwalin, j'étais épuisée, et le sol est frais, ça fait du bien.

-Tu me caches quelque chose, tu n'as jamais semblée aussi fatiguée !

-Mais non, je cachai ma fatigue avant, c'est tout.

-Je vais te surveiller, je vais découvrir ce qui t'arrives !

-Mais t'es pire que mon père, ma parole !

Je me relevai, agacée. J'allai devoir être sur mes gardes en permanence, pour que personne ne voie mon épaule. J'avais nettoyé la blessure, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre maintenant. Je rejoignis mes deux amis afin de les aider à préparer notre couchette pour trois. On repartit les couvertures qu'il nous restait, pour que chacun soit installé confortablement. Je jetai ensuite un regard au reste du camp, et je m'approchai d'Ori qui était en train d'écrire dans son grand bouquin. Il racontait notre journée de la veille avec pleins de détails.

-Tu sais dessiner Ori ?

Le pauvre sursauta en entendant ma voix, et il devint tout rouge. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude des femmes. Si ce n'est sa mère sûrement.

-Ou…Oui, un peu. Pourquoi ?

-Je me dis que ce serait bien de dessiner un peu dans ce livre. Les images aident à comprendre les récits en général.

-J'ai fait des portraits de tout le monde au début.

-Ah oui ? Montres-moi ça !

Il tourna les pages, et s'arrêta sur les premiers portraits. Il était vraiment doué, il arrivait à traduire chacun des caractères des nains dans ses dessins ! C'était vraiment ressemblant. Je souris en voyant le portrait de Dwalin, vraiment effrayant ! Et je perdis ce sourire en voyant celui de Thorïn, vraiment noble et charismatique. Même sur un dessin, il avait une aura.

-Ca, c'est le tien.

Je regardai mon portrait, amusée. J'étais jolie dessus, mais on voyait dans mes yeux une lueur de défi. Comme si j'affrontais le monde.

-Tu es vraiment doué.

-Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas vraiment faire quelque chose d'autre.

-Je suis sûre que si. Et c'est déjà pas mal ce que tu sais faire.

En lui souriant, je me rapprochai alors du feu, en attendant que la viande cuise. Le feu me réchauffait, mais me provoquai des frissons à cause de ma fièvre. Je commençais vraiment à ne pas être bien, mais il fallait donner l'illusion. Je me levai pour aller prendre une couverture sur mon couchage, et je me réinstallai près du feu, en m'enroulant dedans. Personne ne pouvait voir ma chair de poule comme ça. Les nains étaient joyeux, et la viande sentait divinement bon. Je ne parlai pas, mais il m'arrivait de rire aux blagues des nains. Bilbon semblait détendu, il fumait avec Gandalf. Les deux seuls qui semblaient inquiets, c'était Dwalin et Thorïn. Ils participaient plus au moins aux discussions, parfois, ils semblaient parler de moi, et à d'autres moments, ils surveillaient les alentours. Quand la viande fut prête, je mangeai doucement. Je n'avais pas très faim, mais c'était tellement bon !

-Puterelle vierge, qu'est-ce que c'est bon !

Fili éclata de rire en m'entendant jurer, et il me donna une tape dans l'épaule gauche. Cela me fit grimacer de douleur, et je manquai de lâcher mon bol. Fili ne remarqua rien cependant. Mais je vis ensuite que Dwalin et Thorïn me fixaient en fronçant les sourcils. Ils avaient vu que j'avais eu mal. Je leur fis un grand sourire, levant bien haut le bras gauche pour leur faire un signe de la main. Ça me fit un mal de chien, mais je ne fis aucune grimace. Dwalin détourna le regard, mais Thorïn garda son attention sur moi. Je dû faire attention toute la soirée à paraître tout à fait bien. Quand enfin, il fut l'heure d'aller dormir, je me dépêchai d'aller me coucher pour éviter les questions et affrontements. Je fis le câlin de bonne nuit aux deux frères, et je m'endormis très rapidement.

J'entendais du bruit autour de moi, et je me sentais secouée. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que c'était Kili qui m'avait réveillé.

-Kenna, lèves toi ! Les orques ne sont pas loin, on n peut pas rester là !

Je me levai d'un coup, tout le monde se dépêchai de prendre ses affaires. Thorïn, Dwalin, Gandalf, Dori et Bifur avaient leurs armes dégainées, mais je ne voyais aucun cadavre d'orque.

-Vite, Kenna ! On a peu de temps avant qu'ils nous découvrent !

J'attrapai ma besace et fourrai une couverture dedans. Ensuite, je vis qu'il restait de la viande de la veille, et je me dépêchai de ramasser le tout. Les autres s'agitaient comme moi pour rassembler les affaires le plus vite possible.

-On doit y aller ! Suivez-moi ! Ordonna Gandalf.

On se mit tous à courir derrière lui. Des hurlements retentissaient derrières nous, mais ils n'étaient pas tout proches, heureusement. On ne ralentit pas le rythme pour autant, il nous fallait trouver une cachette si nous voulions survivre ! Gandalf semblait savoir où il allait, il regardait les étoiles pour se repérer. On continua notre course sans ralentir comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, quand un grognement retentit dans la nuit. C'était un bruit bien trop puissant pour être celui d'un simple loup, et il était isolé, cela ne pouvaient pas être les wargs. Gandalf s'arrêta en entendant le bruit, et il regarda à nouveau les étoiles. Cette fois-ci, il semblait inquiet !

-Le nord, il faut aller au nord…

-Pourquoi au nord ?

-Tu verras ! Suivez-moi !

Et on se remit à courir derrière le magicien, bien que certains commencent sérieusement à s'essouffler. Le grognement ne se fit plus entendre, mais cela ne nous rassura pas du tout.

Enfin, Gandalf ralentit quand une colline apparue.

-Il y'a une caverne, l'entrée fait à peine la demi hauteur d'un homme, et elle est un peu moins large. Il faut la trouver, dépêchez-vous !

-Cela n'arrêtera pas les orques, nous serons piégés dans une caverne ! S'opposa Thorïn.

-Faites-moi confiance, ce ne sont pas les orques dont nous devons nous protéger ! Cherchez cette caverne !

On se sépara en deux groupes, et chaque groupe partit d'un côté. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose dans la nuit, et en plus, la course m'avait fait monter la température, et je ne voyais pas très net. Finalement, c'est Balin, qui avait une bonne vue malgré son grand âge, qui repéra l'entrée. Il siffla pour avertir l'autre groupe, et on entra dans la petite caverne.

Cette caverne semblait aménagée, elle était petite, mais il n'y avait de poussière ni de traces d'animaux. Il y'avait même une réserve de bois sec dans le fond. Et une ouverture avait été taillée dans la pierre, pour faire office de cheminée. Gloin s'occupa d'allumer un feu en attendant l'autre groupe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils semblaient effrayés.

-Il y'a une bête énorme dehors ! Commença Kili.

-Oui, énorme ! On aurait dit un ours, mais immense !

-Heureusement qu'elle ne nous a pas vu !

Gandalf souriait légèrement en les écoutants.

-Nous en saurons plus au matin. Reposez-vous, nous sommes en sécurité ici.

J'étais méfiante, visiblement, la vieille branche en savait plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien nous dire. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir, alors j'obéis, et je fixai le plafond de la caverne jusqu'à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

><p>C'était le chapitre des nounours celui-là ! Entre le jeune tué, la grosse bête inconnue et Thorin, ça en fait un certain nombre ! ;) Alors un avis sur ce chapitre ? Des pronostics sur la survie de Kenna ? Lâchez-vous ! :)<p> 


	17. Chapitre 16: Une grosse bête

Salut salut ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ça va pas trop mal ! Le soleil est enfin là ! Bon, aujourd'hui, un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais il introduit le chapitre suivant, qui lui, devrait être assez long ! ;) Bonne lecture, merci aux reviews/followers/favoris, n'hésitez vraiment pas à donner votre avis, cela fait toujours avancer l'histoire, et ça fait très plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un nous lit. ^^

* * *

><p>La lumière du matin se projeta sur mon visage, alors que j'avais l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que depuis quelques minutes. La plupart des nains étaient dans le même cas que moi, le groupe semblait épuisé et les discussions tournèrent vite à propos de la bête de la veille.<p>

-Peut-être qu'elle nous attend dehors…

-Mais non ! C'est une bête, elle sera allée chasser ailleurs, voilà tout.

-Moi, je pense que c'était un fantôme. Peut-être qu'un autre magicien vit par ici, et qu'il voulait nous faire partir en nous faisant peur.

-N'importe quoi ! C'était juste un gros ours !

J'haussai les épaules, les laissant se disputer entre eux. Gandalf avait dit qu'on en saurait plus au matin, il fallait juste attendre. Je sortis les restes de viande, et je les distribuai au reste du groupe. La viande, bien que froide, était encore très bonne. Je mangeai avec appétit, il fallait que je reprenne des forces. Ce matin, mon épaule gauche était bloquée, il m'était impossible de réaliser le moindre mouvement sans réveiller la douleur. On se rassembla au centre de la caverne, pour écouter Thorïn.

-Nous avons discuté avec Gandalf, et j'ai pris la décision d'envoyer le cambrioleur en repérage. Vous avez peut-être entendu cette nuit, les wargs se sont rapprochés. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, je crains plutôt la bête noire. Cela nous aiderait de savoir qu'est-ce que c'est exactement. Nous allons tous sortir, mais Bilbon partira seul pour prendre de la hauteur. Soyez prudent, maître cambrioleur, les orques ne sont pas loin.

Bilbon ne semblait pas particulièrement rassuré de devoir partir seul, mais il avait du courage à revendre, ce petit homme. Il ne protesta pas, et quand nous fûmes tous dehors, il partit silencieusement sur la colline. Il me sembla même qu'en passant derrière un buisson, il disparut. Mais ma fièvre me jouait des tours.

_« Si tu commences à avoir des hallucinations, t'es pas sortie de l'auberge… »_

Le reste du groupe se cacha dans une sorte de passage, qui séparait la colline en deux. Certains avaient dégainés les armes, mais pour ma part, il m'était juste impossible d'utiliser mon bras gauche sans montrer un signe de douleur. Heureusement, je n'étais pas la seule à rester immobile. On voulait être parfaitement silencieux, bien que quelques discussions aient lieu. J'entendais les hurlements des wargs, ils étaient proches. Mais tout à coup, je me sentis tirée sur le côté. C'était Dwalin, qui m'avait légèrement éloignée du groupe afin de me parler.

-Gamine, je te surveille depuis hier, et je ne suis pas idiot. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Mais tout va bien, je t'assure…

-Si tu ne me dis pas immédiatement ce qui t'arrive, je préviens Thorïn.

_« Oh, le fourbe, il en est capable ! »_

-Fais pas ça ! S'il te plaît !

-Alors expliques-toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, promis… Et puis, je n'avais pas le choix, j'allai ralentir le groupe.

-Tu es blessée ?

-Oui, à l'épaule gauche.

-Comment tu as fait ? Personne n'a rien vu !

-Une flèche d'orque, il visait l'aigle qui allait s'envoler, alors j'ai sauté devant.

-Montres-moi la blessure.

Je soupirai, sachant très bien qu'il n'allait pas être ravi de ce qu'il allait voir. Je descendis le col de ma chemise, et retirai le bandage qui ne tenait plus. En voyant le visage furieux de Dwalin, je jetai un coup d'œil moi aussi. La plaie était de nouveau purulente, et elle semblait gonflée. Cela s'était infecté.

-Pas grave tu dis ? Tu es stupide, par ma barbe !

-J'avais pas le choix. Oses me dire que tu n'aurais pas fait pareil.

-Tu n'es pas moi, gamine. Avec une plaie pareille, tu devrais t'estimer heureuse d'être encore capable de tenir sur tes deux jambes.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, la meute était trop près, il fallait qu'on se dépêche. Tu le sais.

-Je n'approuve pas du tout. Mais on ne peut rien faire maintenant. Dès qu'on aura trouvé un moyen de semer la meute, on s'occupera de cette blessure. Je vais te forcer à tenir jusqu'à là, même si je dois te porter pour avancer. C'est bien clair ?

-Très clair, mais tu n'auras pas besoin de me porter, je suis à peine fiévreuse.

-Tu n'as pas vu ta tête. Quelle idée stupide de garder ça pour toi !

-Personne n'a rien remarqué pourtant, à part toi.

-Tout le monde est épuisé, c'est pour cela. On rejoint les autres, le cambrioleur ne devrait pas tarder.

-Pas un mot à Thorïn.

-Il sera furieux, mais pas un mot, parole de nain.

On rejoignit le groupe, et certains nains nous regardèrent en attendant une explication. Aucun de nous deux n'ouvrit la bouche, mais je vis que Dwalin hocha de la tête pour Balin, qui grommela dans sa barbe. Thorïn me regarda bizarrement puis il se tourna vers son ami :

-Dwalin, il y'a un souci ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Aucun.

Thorïn fixa quelques instants son second, mais Dwalin tint parole, et il ne céda pas. Je n'avais pas besoin que Thorïn s'inquiète davantage, ce n'était pas du tout le moment. Je détournai mon attention du chef nain, pour regarder les alentours, en attendant le retour de Bilbon.

Le hobbit mit quelques minutes à revenir, mais il ne semblait pas ramener de bonnes nouvelles :

-Il faut partir !

-La horde est proche ? Demanda Thorïn.

-Trop proche, à deux lieux, pas plus. Mais ce n'est pas le pire.

-Les wargs ont flairé notre odeur ?

-Pas encore, mais ça viendra. On a un autre problème.

-Ils vous ont vu ? Intervint Gandalf.

-Hein ?

-Ils vous ont vu, affirma Gandalf, peu confiant en la discrétion du hobbit visiblement.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, nous rassura Bilbon.

-Ah, que vous avais-je dit ? Discret comme une souris, l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur.

_« Lèche-botte, la vieille branche. Il n'était pas si confiant il y'a quelques secondes. »_

Les nains sourirent, et se réjouirent de la discrétion du semi homme, mais Bilbon semblait vraiment affolé, ce n'était pas le moment de rire :

-Ecoutez-moi, je vous en prie, écoutez-moi ! J'essaie de vous dire qu'il y'a autre chose là-haut.

_« Qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus ? »_

-Quelle forme cela avait-il ? Comme un ours ? Demanda Gandalf, semblant tout à coup très attentif.

-Oui, oui, mais plus gros, beaucoup plus gros.

« Mince, la bête de cette nuit… Elle n'est pas partie… »

-Mais vous saviez pour cette bête ? S'offusqua Bofur.

Gandalf ne répondit pas, mais la réponse semblait évidente. Il savait parfaitement qu'est-ce que cette bête était. Il ne voulait simplement pas nous le dire.

-Il faut rebrousser chemin !

-Et tomber aux mains des orques ?

Il y'eu léger conflit, mais Gandalf reprit vite la parole :

-Il y'a une maison, pas très loin d'ici, où nous pourrions trouver refuge.

-La maison de qui ? D'un ami ou un ennemi ? Demanda Thorïn, toujours méfiant.

- Si c'est un refuge, ça ne va pas être la maison d'un ennemi.

-C'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Il nous aidera ou il nous tuera.

-Quel choix avons-nous ?

Un affreux rugissement retentit soudainement, cela semblait venir de l'autre côté de la colline, c'était encore plus proche que les rugissements de la meute !

-Aucun !

Gandalf se mit à courir, et tout le groupe le suivit. Malheureusement pour nous, il fallait aller très vite, car les rugissements nous suivaient, nous étions poursuivis. J'étais vraiment mal, courir avait encore fait augmenter ma fièvre. Mais Dwalin courait à côté de moi, m'engueulant même s'il trouvait que je ralentissais ! Du coup, je n'étais pas dans le peloton de fin, j'étais même parmi les premiers.

Gandalf continuait à courir devant, nous encourageant à aller plus vite. A un moment, on traversa un terrain plat, et on vit que les wargs étaient aussi à nos trousses, mais pas derrière nous. Ils voulaient nous doubler pour nous coincer ! Nous dûmes accélérer pour ne pas perdre notre avance, mais les organismes commençaient à souffrir, même chez les plus jeunes !

Après le terrain plat, Gandalf nous mena dans une forêt, ce qui nous fit ralentir à cause du terrain accidenté. Je manquais plusieurs fois de m'écrouler à cause d'une racine traîtresse, mais Dwalin me rattrapa à chaque fois. A un moment, on entendit un énorme rugissement, très proche de nous. Le groupe s'arrêta pour se retourner, et on comprit que la bête-ours était vraiment proche ! On recommença à courir, mais Thorïn poussa certains comme Bombur pour nous faire accélérer. Les orques avaient aussi entendu le rugissement, et ils s'étaient arrêtés.

_« Si les orques s'arrêtent, c'est qu'on doit vraiment être mal barrés ! »_

Gandalf nous fit sortir de la forêt, et on vit au loin un immense domaine, avec une maison. C'était sûrement notre refuge. Mais on avait encore une bonne distance à parcourir pour y arriver, cela semblait si loin !

-Allez gamine, accélère !

J'utilisai mes dernières forces, nous étions tous terrifiés. Particulièrement Bombur, qui avait tellement peur qu'il accéléra et finit par tous nous dépasser !

_« Comment il fait ma parole ? Il pèse autant que tout le reste du groupe réuni ! »_

On arriva à un premier portail, et Gandalf s'arrêta pour encourager les derniers. J'eus le réflexe de regarder derrière moi, et ce que je vis me redonna quelques forces immédiatement ! Un ours immense, mais vraiment que s'en était pas naturel, sortit de la forêt en rugissant ! Nous n'avions aucune chance si nous nous faisions attraper ! Et en plus, il allait vite ! Je me tournai alors pour continuer à courir vers la porte principale, mais je manquais de me prendre Bombur, qui venait de rebondir dessus. Le stress monta d'un cran quand Fili et Kili ne réussirent pas à ouvrir le loquet, surtout que la bête se rapprochait dangereusement ! Thorïn nous poussa tous pour accéder au verrou. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, et on se précipita tous à l'intérieur, on n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir ! Je manquai de tomber en avant de peu, mais Thorïn m'agrippa le bras pour me tirer sur le côté et libérant de ce fait le passage pour les derniers. Il me lâcha pour aller ensuite fermer les portes sur le museau de la bête, qui avait bien failli faire de Gandalf son repas. Je restai figée sur place, en voyant que la taille de la mâchoire de la bête lui permettait de gober en une bouchée un nain, sans difficulté. Les orques paraissaient presque sympathiques à côté de ça. Mais heureusement pour nous, on réussit à refermer la porte, et on souffla enfin !

On se regarda tous, encore sous le choc, mais Gandalf avait un petit sourire en coin. J'en suis persuadée, il connaissait la bébête !

-C'est quoi ça ? Lui demanda Ori, en tremblotant.

-Ca, c'est notre hôte. Il s'appelle Beorn et c'est un changeur de peau.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette blague ? »_

-La bête est un homme ? Et on est chez lui ?

-Oui, parfois c'est un énorme ours brun, parfois c'est un homme grand et fort. L'ours est imprévisible, mais l'homme peut entendre raison. Cependant, c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains.

-Tant pis, il m'aimera bien moi.

-Tu seras la première qu'il mangera, j'en suis persuadée, se moqua Fili.

-Chut ! Il s'éloigne !

Dori écarta rapidement Ori de la porte, toujours son sens de protection disproportionné, et parla même de maléfisme.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises, il n'est soumis qu'à son propre enchantement.

Gandalf inspecta un peu les lieux, puis il posa son chapeau sur un meuble :

-Bien, à présent, tâchez de dormir. Vous tous. Vous ne craigniez rien ici cette nuit. Du moins je l'espère.

-Rassurant…

Je décidai de visiter un peu la maison, tout était immense, mais je trouvais l'endroit chaleureux. Il y'avait une étable, avec des bêtes. J'avais aussi aperçu quelques souris. C'était un endroit vivant. Dwalin me surveillait du regard, mais comme il discutait avec son frère, il ne pouvait pas venir m'embêter avec ma blessure. J'étais fiévreuse, mais j'étais surtout épuisée, je ne rêvais que d'un endroit où dormir. Malheureusement pour moi, Thorïn semblait questionner chaque membre de la Compagnie sur son état actuel. Il arriva vers moi, semblant suspicieux.

-Tout va bien Kenna ?

-Tout va très bien, juste fatiguée.

-Vraiment ? Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as pas ta tête des meilleurs jours…

-Tu n'as pas vu la tienne, je suppose. Et ma tête des meilleurs jours, elle est partie depuis que l'aventure a commencé.

-Bon, fin des gentillesses. Mais s'il te plaît, n'oublies pas que si tu as un problème, nous sommes tous là. Moi, je suis là.

-Je n'ai pas de problème, ça doit bien faire quinze mille fois que je le dis. Je suis juste épuisée, comme tout le monde ici.

-Je commence à te connaître, je sais que tu caches quelque chose. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop grave.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, tant que je ne suis pas un poids pour le groupe. C'est tout ce que je te dois, ne pas ralentir la Compagnie.

-Tu as la rancune tenace ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas un poids !

J'haussai les épaules, comme si je m'en fichais, ce qui le rendit furieux. Il m'attrapa le menton, pour m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux :

-Kenna, tu n'es pas un poids pour le groupe ! Tu comprends ? Personne n'est un poids. Je le pensais un temps, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Mais je refuse que tu me caches des choses, même si tu estimes que cela pourrait nous ralentir !

_« Pas besoin de crier, j'ai déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça… »_

-Thorïn, parfaitement désolée si ça te frustre, mais je ne te dirais rien. Je n'ai aucune obligation de te dire tout ce que je pense, tout ce qui m'arrive. Et lâches-moi, tu dépasses tes règles.

-Je ne dépasse rien du tout.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant, les autres, font une drôle de tête en te regardant…

Il tourna la tête, en me lâchant le menton, pour vérifier mes dires. Dommage pour lui, les autres furent plus rapides, et firent mine d'être très occupés.

-Ah, les apparences, toujours les apparences… Tu veux que je te dise tout ? Arrêtes de te mentir alors. Là, je pourrais te parler librement, mais pas avant. Bonne nuit Thorïn.

Je me dirigeai vers ma couchette dans les étables. Je m'étais fait un lit avec la paille et ma couverture. Cela avait l'air assez confortable, et j'étais tellement fatiguée que même un matelas de pierre m'aurait convenu ! Je m'installai, mais cette fois-ci, je mis du temps à m'endormir. D'une part, ma fièvre ne semblai pas vouloir diminuer, et je suais à grosses gouttes, et d'une autre part, j'en avais assez de me prendre la tête avec le prince nain. Moi, je savais très bien ce que je voulais, désormais, mais alors lui, il était bien plus compliqué ! Je suis persuadée que les membres de la Compagnie ne s'intéressaient pas à sa vie amoureuse, mais il voulait tellement être exemplaire…

A force de me retourner, et encore me retourner, je finis par m'endormir d'un sommeil agité…

* * *

><p>Alors, un avis dessus ? Je sais que c'est court et pas palpitant, mais attendez de voir la suite ! ^^<p> 


	18. Chapitre 17: Un imprévu

Salut salut ! Et oui, déjà là ! Je m'étonne moi même ! Pour être honnête, ce chapitre est moins long que je l'avais prévu, car j'ai décidé de le découper en trois segments. Je veux essayer de faire un truc un peu différent, mais pas non plus révolutionnaire, hein ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, même si je crains quelques jets de pierre à la fin ! ^^ Merci pour les reviews/favoris/followers, j'adore lire vos commentaires et vos avis ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un bruit me réveilla au milieu de la nuit, c'était le bruit d'une porte qui se referme. J'ouvris les yeux discrètement, et je vis l'ombre d'un homme très grand. Cela devait être le fameux Beorn. Je le surveillais du coin de l'œil, vu que tout le monde dormait profondément. Fallait pas oublier qu'il voulait nous manger tout crus quelques heures auparavant ! Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, et je le fixai, toujours méfiante :<p>

-Je sais que tu m'observes.

Je sursautai, c'était à moi qu'il parlait ?! Je regardai autour de moi, mais j'étais visiblement la seule réveillée. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me levai doucement, pour lui faire face.

_« Mince, il est vraiment grand ! »_

-Je pensais que tu voudrais peut être nous tuer dans notre sommeil.

-Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Vous êtes chez moi, et je ne vous ai pas invité.

-Nous étions poursuivis et…

- Je n'aime pas les orques, et vous les amenez chez moi.

_« Restes calme et polie, Kenna. N'oublies pas qu'il peut se transformer en ours. »_

-J'en suis vraiment désolée, mais nous serions tous morts si nous n'avions pu nous réfugier chez toi.

Il sembla réfléchir, mais il gardait toujours une allure menaçante. Pourtant, j'étais minuscule à côté de lui, je ne devais pas être très effrayante…

-Tu n'es pas un nain, et pourtant, je sens leur odeur, partout. Je sens aussi l'odeur du sang, sur toi.

-Je suis une humaine, et je m'appelle Kenna. Certains de mes compagnons sont des nains. Pour le sang, je me suis blessée dernièrement, et ma chemise en a imprégné l'odeur.

-Je n'aime pas les nains. Mais tu es une humaine. Viens t'asseoir.

J'avançai prudemment vers la chaise, très haute, qu'il me désignait. Il était vraiment très grand, je pense que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi grand. Je m'assis, difficilement à vrai dire, car la chaise était très haute, et mon bras gauche me faisait mal. Beorn alla chercher une grande chope, qu'il remplit de lait. Il me la mit dans les mains, sans me demander mon avis.

-Euh, merci…

-Pourquoi les orques vous poursuivent-ils ?

-L'un des membres du groupe est quelqu'un d'important, et les orques veulent sa mort.

-Pourquoi une humaine est-elle dans un groupe de nains ?

-Je ne suis pas la seule, nous avons aussi un magicien, mais j'ai été engagée, en tant qu'archère.

-Le magicien, pourquoi est-il là ?

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que si je réponds mal, je vais finir en pâté de campagne ?! »

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais il pourra répondre à tes questions, beaucoup mieux que moi ! Je ne sais pas grand-chose.

-J'ai décidé de ne pas te tuer.

« Oh, c'est gentil ça »

-Ah, bah, merci.

-Mais je veux voir tes compagnons. Et le magicien.

Je regardai autour de moi, tout le monde dormait.

-Demain, c'est possible ?

Il grogna, visiblement mécontent :

-Très bien, mais vous devrez quitter ma maison rapidement.

-Ce sera fait, promis.

Je me levai, après avoir pris quelques gorgées de la boisson offerte, puis je me dirigeai vers mon couchage :

-Ton sang a une mauvaise odeur. Les humains sont fragiles, tu devrais être soignée.

Je grimaçai légèrement, heureusement que tout le monde dormait et que personne n'avait entendu !

-Je sais. Merci encore.

Je retournai me coucher, pas très tranquille pour être honnête, mais au moins, Beorn ne semblait pas vouloir se débarrasser de nous tout de suite. Il était très étrange en tout cas, et pas vraiment rassurant. Mais il n'avait pas été agressif, au moins ça. Je m'endormis rapidement cette fois-ci, j'avais vraiment besoin de me reposer.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux que depuis quelques minutes, mais déjà, j'entendais les voix des nains qui commençaient à se réveiller. J'enfouis mon visage dans la paille, pour ne plus les entendre, car j'avais un horrible mal de tête. Mais malheureusement, Bilbon était de mission pour revenir me réveiller.

-Kenaaa, il faut se réveiller. Kenaaa !

-Je suis réveillée, tais-toi.

-Il faut se lever alors. Tout le monde est dans la salle à manger, on t'attend.

-Attendez encore alors ! Et parles moins fort !

-Bon, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens… Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas en arriver là.

Le traître me retira ma couverture, ce qui était la pire chose qu'on pouvait me faire le matin ! Je grognai, et je tournai la tête en soupirant, acceptant enfin la lumière matinal.

-Oula, Kenna ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as vraiment une sale tête et tu transpires !

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, voilà tout. Tu peux aller dire aux autres que j'arrive.

Bilbon sembla suspicieux, puis il rejoignit finalement le reste du groupe. Je pris deux minutes pour moi, essayant de paraître moins mal que je n'étais, mais ma fièvre était vraiment élevée et j'avais la tête qui tournait. Je me levai quand même, et je vis beaucoup d'agitation dans le groupe. Tous les nains regardaient par la fenêtre, et ils semblaient craindre quelque chose :

-Je serais d'avis de filer par la porte de derrière, disait Nori.

_« Ça va pas plaire à tout le monde ça… »_

-Je ne fuis devant personne, bête ou homme, l'interrompit immédiatement Dwalin, comme je m'y attendais.

_« C'est ennuyant d'avoir toujours raison. »_

-Il est inutile de discuter, nous ne pouvons pas traverser les terres sauvages sans l'aide de Beorn. Nous serons traqués, tués avant d'atteindre la forêt, commença Gandalf.

C'est donc Beorn qui causait autant d'agitation ! Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et je souris légèrement. Il était en train de couper du bois, rageusement, avec une immense hache ! Mais je savais que s'ils ne nous avaient pas tués cette nuit, il n'allait pas le faire de suite ce matin. Enfin j'espère.

-Gandalf a raison. Et si Beorn avait voulu nous tuer, il l'aurait fait cette nuit, pendant que nous dormions tous.

Gandalf hocha de la tête, et quelques nains semblèrent d'accord, mais la majorité était angoissée. Thorïn me lança un regard interrogateur, et je me rapprochai pour lui parler sans que tout le monde entende :

-J'ai parlé très rapidement avec Beorn cette nuit. Il n'était pas amical, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir nous tuer. Il voulait vous voir avant de décider. Et il voulait voir Gandalf, surtout.

Thorïn hocha de la tête, quoi que pas complétement convaincu :

-Bien, espérons alors que tu ne te trompes pas. Voyons ce que le magicien propose.

-Alors, bien, bien, bien, ceci va demander beaucoup de doigté, et nous devons procéder en douceur. La dernière personne à l'avoir approchée a été réduite en lambeaux.

_« Gloups. Je ne savais pas ça. »_

Thorïn me lança un regard moqueur en voyant ma tête changer d'un coup.

-Pff, sottises, je suis toujours entière, dis-je à voix basse.

-J'irai en premier, continua Gandalf, et, euh, Bilbon, vous venez avec moi.

Bilbon ne semblait pas franchement ravi d'avoir été choisi pour accompagner Gandalf, mais il n'avait pas le choix de toutes manières.

-Euh, est-ce une bonne idée ?

-Oui. Quand à vous autres, vous attendrez ici. Vous ne sortez pas avant que j'en donne le signal !

-D'accord, on attend le signal ! Dit Bofur, bien inquiet malgré tout.

-Pas de gestes brusques, de bruits ou de cris et ne l'envahissez pas. Et ne sortez que deux par deux ! Euh, non en fait, Bombur, vous comptez pour deux, alors vous sortirez seul. N'oubliez pas, attendez le signal !

« Et c'est quoi le signal ?! »

-Le signal… C'est quoi le signal ? Demanda Bofur.

-Il ne l'a pas dit, dis-je en souriant légèrement. Essaies de deviner, ma foi.

Les nains se rassemblèrent entre eux, pour former les groupes de deux. Thorin m'attrapa le coude, m'empêchant de les rejoindre.

-Tu vas avec moi.

-Ah, je n'ai pas le droit de choisir ?

-Non, pas cette fois. Et puis, si Beorn est ton ami, j'augmente mes chances de survie.

_« Je rêve, ou il a fait un trait d'humour ? »_

-Profiteur.

Il sourit légèrement, mais ensuite, on se concentra tous sur Bofur, qui nous décrivait la scène. Pour l'instant, tout semblait bien se passer, comme je m'en doutais. Mais à un moment, j'eus un violent tournis, mes yeux voyaient des lumières qui tourbillonnaient, et je manquai de tomber au sol. Thorïn me rattrapa, et comme les autres étaient tous à écouter Bofur, personne d'autre ne remarqua mon moment de faiblesse :

-Kenna, ça va ?

-Oui, oui, ça va mieux, j'ai eu un trou. Je n'ai pas encore mangé, c'est pour ça, ce n'est pas grave.

Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas ça, ma fièvre était forte, signe que mon corps réagissait à ma blessure infectée, et j'étais faible, encore à cause de cette blessure mal soignée. Mais il était hors de question d'inquiéter Thorïn maintenant, alors qu'il fallait être détendu pour ne pas énerver Beorn.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu es vraiment pâle.

-Oui, tout va bien, j'attends juste de pouvoir manger quelque chose.

Je m'éloignai un peu de lui, pour lui montrer que je tenais très bien debout toute seule, mais je sentais vraiment que mon corps était faible. J'avais été stupide d'ignorer cette blessure, et j'en subissais les conséquences maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, les nains s'agitaient pas mal, et Bofur surveillait Gandalf, tentant d'identifier le fameux signal. Tout à coup, il sursauta, et se tourna vers nous :

-Le signal ! Sortez, sortez, sortez !

Dwalin, qui avait décidé de faire le courageux, mais qui, avouons-le, n'en menait pas large, sortit avec son frère Balin. J'entendis que les nains se présentèrent, mais Bofur retenait son souffle :

-La hache, il a levé la hache…

-Tout va bien se passer.

J'écoutais, mais je n'entendais pas de bruits de conflits ou de lutte, c'était bon signe !

-Alors, il faut en envoyer d'autres ! Allez, sortez, sortez !

Gloin et Oin furent les suivants à sortir. Cette fois-ci, on entendit la voix de Beorn, il semblait agacé. Mais on entendait aussi le rire faux et tendu de Gandalf. A l'intérieur, Ori n'en menait pas large, il devait presque être aussi pâle que moi !

-Maintenant, sortez !

Dori dut tirer Ori par la manche pour le faire sortir. On entendit Dori proposer ses services, et Beorn qui les refusa, et Bofur sembla repérer un autre signal :

-Maintenant, maintenant !

C'était au tour de Kili et Fili. Je leur fis un clin d'œil, mais Fili avait pris son allure de je-n'ai-peur-de-rien tandis que Kili semblait lui un peu inquiet.

Quelques secondes après leur sortie, Bofur descendit de la fenêtre, agacé :

-Allons-y les gars, tout se passe bien !

-Non ! Gandalf a dit deux par deux !

Mais les nains ne m'écoutèrent pas, et mis à part Thorïn et moi, les quatre autres nains sortirent, en faisant grand bruit. Pour le coup, j'admets que j'ai retenu ma respiration, de peur d'entendre le grognement d'un ours. Mais j'entendis juste Beorn demander si nous étions tous là. Pas stupide, il savait très bien que non, puisque je n'étais pas encore apparue.

-A notre tour. Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Ecu-de-Chêne.

-De même, euh… Tu n'as pas dit si tu avais un titre.

-Juste Kenna. C'est déjà un très beau titre !

Et avant qu'il puisse répondre, je sortis, inclinant la tête pour Beorn.

-Ravie de vous revoir.

La tête de Gandalf fut mythique, quand il comprit que j'avais déjà rencontré Beorn. Je dû me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire ! Thorïn sortit à son tour, et Beorn fronça ses longs sourcils, semblant le reconnaitre.

-Et voici le chef de notre Compagnie, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne.

Beorn l'observa un moment, tandis que Thorïn, toujours très poli, n'esquissa pas un mouvement de politesse. Mais Beorn ne semblait pas être de ceux qui s'occupaient beaucoup de la politesse.

-Rentrons. Nous allons discuter en mangeant.

Tous les nains approuvèrent cette idée, et Gandalf sembla enfin respirer librement. Beorn parla à voix basse avec Gandalf pendant quelques instants, sûrement à propos de la Quête ou de pourquoi nous étions là, puis il ramassa sa hache. Nous le laissâmes passer, il alla ranger les bûches fraichement coupées puis enfiler un drôle de manteau, très long vu qu'il était immense. Il commença à poser sur l'immense table de la pièce principale diverses provisions, dont du miel, du pain, de la crème et d'autres bonnes choses. Les nains s'installèrent sur les bancs très hauts, et Beorn distribua les chopes, toujours en silence. Je m'installai à côté de Dwalin en bout de banc, proche du pot de miel. Il fallait absolument que je mange quelque chose. Comme Beorn ne semblait pas se formaliser des formules de bonne conduite, je me servis deux tranches de pain, et je les recouvris d'une épaisse couche de miel coulant. Les nains me suivirent, nous étions tous affamés ! Le miel était vraiment délicieux, et vu le silence presque religieux qu'il régnait, cela devait être le cas pour le reste ! Beorn nous servit du lait frais dans nos chopes, puis il se tourna légèrement vers Thorïn :

-Alors, vous êtes celui que l'on appelle Ecu-de-Chêne.

Thorïn hocha légèrement de la tête, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

-Dites-moi, continua Beorn, pourquoi Azog le Profanateur est-il à vos trousses ?

_« Mais, je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était Azog qui nous poursuivait ! »_

Thorïn sembla surpris, mais je secouai la tête quand il m'interrogea du regard, ce n'était pas moi qui avait parlé d'Azog !

-Vous connaissez Azog… Comment ?

-Mon peuple fut le premier à vivre dans les Montagnes, avant que les orques arrivent des contrées du Nord. Le Profanateur a tué presque toute ma famille, les autres sont devenus ses esclaves. Pas pour le travail, voyez-vous, mais pour son plaisir. Mettre en cage des changeurs de peau et les torturer l'amusait beaucoup apparemment.

En le voyant servir Ori, je remarquai qu'il avait des restes de bracelet de chaîne aux poignets. Il avait aussi été fait prisonnier. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il me paraissait invincible sous sa forme ours ! Je ne me sentais pas très bien, mais j'essayai d'écouter du mieux que je pouvais, pour comprendre l'histoire de Beorn.

-Il y'en a d'autres, comme vous ? Demanda Bilbon.

-Il y'en avait beaucoup.

-Et, et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, il n'y en a plus qu'un.

_« Oh… Il ne reste que lui… C'est affreux. »_

Je baissai la tête, cela devait être affreux d'être le dernier de sa race. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il vivait en solitaire, dans cette immense maison remplie d'animaux.

-Donc il vous faut atteindre La Montagne avant les derniers jours de l'Automne…

-Avant que n'arrive le jour de Durin, précisa Gandalf, oui.

-Le temps va vous manquer.

« Ah, ça, c'est encourageant… »

Je lançai un regard à Dwalin, pour lui faire comprendre qu'on aurait encore plus manqué de temps si on avait dû soigner ma blessure. Mais en vérité, j'essayai surtout de me convaincre moi-même. Malgré mes deux tartines englouties, je me sentais toujours aussi faible, et je ne voyais pas très clair.

-C'est pourquoi nous devons traverser la Forêt Noire.

-Un mal est à l'œuvre dans cette forêt. Sous ses arbres se cachent des créatures féroces, je ne m'y risquerais qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

_« Si même lui craint cette forêt, alors qu'il peut se transformer en ours, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui va nous tomber dessus. »_

-Nous prendrons la route des elfes. Ce chemin est encore sûr.

Thorïn semblait se retenir d'intervenir, et l'évocation des elfes lui fit serrer la mâchoire. Il s'éloigna un peu de la table

-Sûr ? Les elfes de la Forêt Noire ne sont pas comme leurs semblables. Ils sont moins subtils et plus dangereux, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Thorïn se retourna à ce moment-là, je dois avouer que je ne comprenais pas grand-chose. L'évocation de ces fameux elfes avait mis tout le monde mal à l'aise, c'était-il passé quelque chose ? Mais en voulant réfléchir trop, ma tête chauffa, et je dû me masser les temps pour essayer de me détendre. Sans grand succès.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Thorïn.

-Ces terres sont infestées d'orques, leur nombre ne cesse d'augmenter. Et vous êtes à pieds. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la Forêt Noire vivants.

_« Pourquoi tout le monde parle si fort ? Et pourquoi fait-il si chaud ? Il faudrait éteindre ce feu de cheminée ! » _

Beorn se releva, mais dans mon état, je ne pouvais pas dire s'il semblait menaçant ou non.

-Je n'aime pas les nains. Ils sont cupides.

Ensuite, il me fixa directement. Gênée, je reportai mon attention sur Dwalin, qui voulait chasser une petite souris blanche de la table. Je lui tapai la main, pour qu'il laisse la souris tranquille, elle ne faisait rien de mal. Mais en relevant la tête, je vis que Beorn me fixait toujours.

-Ils sont aveugles. Aveugles face à toute vie qu'ils estiment moindre que la leur.

Il avança vers nous, et je commençais à vraiment me sentir mal. Je le vis se pencher pour prendre la souris dans sa grande main, mais ma vision était floue. Je voulus tenter de prendre ma chope pour boire une gorgée de boisson fraîche, mais je ne sais pas comment, je me sentis partir sur le côté, comme si je glissais du banc.

Je sentis que mon crâne frappa le sol, mais heureusement que le sol était fait de bois et pas avec de la pierre. Je pouvais distinguer du mouvement tout autour de moi, mais cela me semblait ralenti. Il me sembla voir dans un premier temps le visage inquiet de Dwalin, au-dessus de mon visage, il semblait me demander quelque chose. Mais je n'entendais plus rien. Je sentais que quelqu'un posait quelque chose de frais et humide sur mon front, et je sentis qu'on touchait mon épaule ne me faisait pas mal, comme si je ne sentais plus rien. Je n'arrivais plus à réagir. Je vis ensuite dans un deuxième temps le visage de Thorïn, et je vis dans son regard qu'il était inquiet mais furieux. Il avait ses mains sur mes joues, lui aussi essayait de me dire quelque chose. Mais son visage disparut lentement. Après quelques secondes, ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

><p>Alors alors ? Pas de jet de pierre si vous voulez la suite ! ^^ Non, je ne suis pas sadique ! C'était à prévoir, fallait la soigner cette blessure ! Bon, pour la suite, comme je l'ai dit, je veux faire quelque chose d'un peu différent ! Du genre avoir un peu le point de vue de Thorin ! ^^ Vous verrez bien de toute manière ! En espérant que ça vous a plu, j'attends de voir vos reviews !<p> 


End file.
